Alpha Fail
by lifelesslyndsey
Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and there alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C SamXBella
1. The Monotonous Werewolf

Alpha Fail 1/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,226

Beta - Magos

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 1: The Monotonous Werewolf

**A/N Hello there! Welcome to my seventh fan fic! I'd like to give a shout out to all my loyal readers, who have been anticipating this fic. I want to warn you, it isn't like my other stories. Sam is older and a little less comical. He's going to be broody and there is a lot of inner monologue. I plan on keeping this Sam POV only, but I make no promises. **

**A couple things to remember: **

**1. I adore reviews and I do my best to get back at ya when you leave me pretty things! **

**2. This is non cannon and I realize that like most non cannon, it's rather unrealistic. But before you haze me about it, think with that head that sits on your neck, yeah, you know the one. Think, we are after all writing about werewolves and vampires, it's pretty unrealistic in general. **

**BEGINS the summer after the _incident_. **

**Sam POV (Early June)**

"Monotonous."

For some fucking reason I said the word out loud, into an empty room, in my empty apartment, occupied by only me.

_I'm talking to the walls now, God I'm pathetic_.

But, I said it and I agree. My life is monotonous. An endless cycle of same old same old. You'd think being Alpha werewolf would be cool and exciting. It's not. The vampires are gone and no more have shown up. Good fucking thing seven other Quileute kids had to be forced to submit to a life of freakish phasing, horrifically rapid puberty and a mind you must share. Hell, the gods even threw in a chick for good measure, because mentally sharing PMS is hilarious. Seven teenage werewolves and me. Isn't that just lovely? Biggest Pack in history, only to then have nothing to do. Eight fucking werewolves and not one fucking vampire.

Ironic, no?

_No._

The idea of leading seven gigantic werewolves into any kind of altercation with a fucking leech was a little nerve wracking. The idea of keeping seven temperamental teenagers in check was fucking terrifying. Where were the perks of being the boss? Sure I have the Alpha voice thing, but honestly, I wish I didn't. That responsibility was a loaded fucking gun.

The only down side of holing up in my apartment, or maybe it's an upside, who knows, is the fact it always smells like fucking birthday cake_ all the time_. I had no doubt my mother was down stairs baking up one thing or another. I'm not chauvinistic or shit, but I wholeheartedly believe a good woman should know how to bake. It's just how I was raised. Momma said.

I tore myself up of the couch at the sound of rumbling laugher. The boys had decided to visit and were undoubtedly distracted in the bakery, where my poor mother had been left defenseless. I didn't even bother to get dressed, stumbling down the stairs in my sleep pants.

"Hey mom," I said, my voice still heavy from sleep. I had just woken from my mid afternoon nap, which was usually followed by my late afternoon nap. I stooped down low to kiss her on her floury cheek, ignoring the snide little snicker from my pack mates.

"Jared," I nod my head, turning my alpha glare to Quil, who has taken a particularly dirty liking to my mother. "Quil."

No one wants to see a sixteen year old's dirty little wet dreams about their mother. Sometimes I wonder if he does it to get out of the mind-numbing early patrols with me. But the way he stares at her while shoving free cupcakes in his mouth and his loose usage of the word milf often had me thinking otherwise. Fucking gross.

"What's up?" I asked, taking the nearest cupcake. It's sprinkly and pink and I really don't fucking care because my mother made it and it could spout a fountain of twinkly glitter shit, it would still be the one of the most delicious things in the fucking world. Cupcakes, cookies...momma made the best.

"The guys are headed up to Jake's to bang on the Rabbit for a while, nothing else to do," Jared explained, shoving his hands in his pocket to prevent him from eating another cupcake. Five or six of those and you start to feel the oncoming effects of a diabetic coma. Not even our toasty bodies could burn that amount of sugar fast enough.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I wanted to talk to him anyway, I got a job for him." I snatched another cupcake and gave my mother a pointed glance, "Momma?"

"Already done, darling," she said handing me a big white box. It's nice to have an endless supply of gourmet junk food when you're feeding a pack of bottomless pits.

"Quil," I snapped, drawing him from his mother-ta-ta-fixated glaze, "Carry that. I'll be over in twenty."

Quil gave my mother a wide wolfy grin before Jared forced him out the door.

"Mom! Don't fucking encourage him." I frown, staring at the little woman before me. Now I am a no nonsense kind of guy, but there are a few things I really don't like. I don't like leeches, I don't like bullshit and I don't like any one who disrespected their momma. Maybe not even in that order.

She laughed and stood on her toes to mess with my hair, "Awe honey, I like Quil, he makes me feel like a girl again."

"Ew, woman." I grunted, kissing her head once, "Alright, I'm gonna get dressed."

Twenty minutes and a pair of ripped jeans later I made my way across the little expanse that is La Push to the Black Residence and the tiny aluminum shack that we have taken to calling a garage. It was oddly quiet, no tell tale signs of obnoxious laughter. The guys must not be here yet, I thought.

"Jake!" I bellow, my voice resonating off the aluminum and plastic wall combo. This thing's so rickety that even the echo of my dulcet fucking tones loosens the bolts. It will come crashing down on us one day of this I am sure.

"In here, Sam!" He called out from beneath his Rabbit, but the ass and legs sticking out from the raised hood pleasantly distracted me. The ass was round and right and clad in tiny jean shorts, the bottom curve of the cheek peeking out the hem. A filthy, oil stained white shirt rode up, showing off two inches of a tiny, creamy, white waist accompanied the tiny shorts. The legs, long, lean and startling pale ended with a pair of ragged half tied purple high top converses. It made for a nice package, now what the fuck did the rest look like?

"Grab the wrench, honey," Jacob grunted, pulling me out of my reverie. He certainly wasn't talking to me, that's for sure. I'd punch him in the face if he called me honey and we both know it. Ass and Legs' slender fingers peak out from the hood, wrapping themselves around a wrench. Something about a woman and tools. Fuck my life. So hot.

I groan inwardly as I eye fuck the exposed bottom half of the girl who has decided to grace Jacob's garage. She isn't Quileute, so it's safe to say she ain't my cousin. Not with that perfect pale, creamy, white skin begging to be lic..._Fuck is this all it takes to get me hard? Some ass and endless legs?_

_Apparently._

I take the God given moment that no one is looking at me and adjust my cock to a less incriminating position. I hadn't had to tuck my boner into the hem of my jeans since I was fucking fifteen. It created a dilemma however, though I was no longer visible for all the world, every time I breathed I was creating friction I _really_ didn't fucking need. Shit. I hadn't even seen the rest of her. It would suck if she ended up being a butter-face.

"Okay, honey, hit it now," Jacob instructs.

"Just hit it?" A soft soprano asked and I was instantly riveted. What the hell is wrong with me?

Jacob chuckles, "Yeah, just hit it honey."

"With the wrench?"

"What else did I give you?"

"Shut up, Jacob!"

"Hit it already."

The loud clank of metal on metal signified that she did, indeed, hit it, whatever _it_ happens to be.

Jacob fucked with something beneath the car, "Okay now drop the hood and turn the key."

I watched as the hood came down with a loud fucking clatter. The perfect round ass, long legs, and tiny waist were now accompanied by wavy mahogany locks and two of the most delectable pert breasts. She was staring at her feet but I knew who she was. How could I not? I had seen her fifty fucking different ways in Jacob's mind and he wasn't the most gentlemanly. I had seen her a catatonic mess on the forest floor. I had seen her passed out on the beach after her little cliff dive. I was pretty well accustomed to Bella Swan being that I was a complete fucking stranger.

"Quil said you had a job for me, you want me to come out to the shop?" Jacob elegantly interrupted my eye fuck.

"I uh...yeah where are the guys?" I ask, watching as Bella shifted from foot to foot, still staring at the floor like it owed her fucking money.

"They were here for all of five minutes before the ridiculous flirting, innuendos and blatant comments began." Bella blushed as he spoke, "So I er...ordered them to leave."

"So what time did you need me at the shop?" Jacob asked again, tossing Bella a red rag to clean her hands. If I hadn't seen her leaned over the engine of his car, I wouldn't have believed it. She was a tiny slip of a thing, small even by normal human standards. I had a suspicion that Jacob had somehow coerced her to help him, because she sounded pretty fucking confused under there. Not that I know anything about cars, I'm pretty much fucking useless.

The shop is a small building we store our crap for the handy-man service all the werewolves partake in. It keeps them busy in what I will refer to as an extended off-season and it helps them earn some cash.

"You can come by now, it's easy work. Just some shelving units for that book shop up on Cedar. She can come."

"No, Bella has to get home and cook Charlie dinner," Jacob replied with a sigh. Great, he'd phase later and I'd get to listen to him whine.

Bella shrugged her little shoulders, looking up at Jacob, "You're probably right. That man can't operate a toaster."

"Uh-huh," is all I manage because I was suddenly aware of the way her dirty shirt was clinging to her body. She looked like ever guy's mother fucking wet dream, with a grease smudge on her face, holding a goddamn wrench, wrapped up in those tiny, tiny cut-offs.

"Same time tomorrow, Jacob?" She asked, turning around to grab her bag out of the back seat of the car.

"Better make it noon, I uh...I'm gonna be up late tonight...working on the Rabbit." What he really meant was _I have patrols until four in the morning. _

"Mmkay, Jacob. But tomorrow, you don't have to send your friends away. I've been monopolizing your time all week, I think I can share you."

But the real question is can Jacob share you, Miss Ass and Legs?

Jacob grumbles, "Fine, whatever, but I warned you, they are trouble." He swooped down and kissed her cheek and I almost, _almost _growled. What the hell was up with that?

I heard Jacob hiss before I realized what was happening, "Bella!"

She stumbled forward on her shoelace, smacking straight into me as I caught her at the waist. She was ridiculously tiny and only seemed smaller pressed against me. I idly wonder if I could wrap my hands all the way around her slender waist. I think I could...I want to try...

"Oh!" She huffed, straightening herself. "Sorry Sam, I got you all dirty," she said, running her hands along my abs, now smudged with grease. I fucking shivered from the touch, from the slight trail of her fingertips. _Imagine what else those little hands could do..._

Her hand stayed pressed to my stomach, little fingers cool against my over heated skin. My hands told me to let go of her, but I was glued, frozen. I couldn't fucking move.

Because she was looking up at me with brown eyes I had never seen before. How had I not seen them?

I had seen her as the crumpled mess I found on the forest floor not nine months ago. I had seen her passed out at First Beech after being trudged out of the water. But had I truly ever seen her? Did I look at her at all? I didn't remember those big brown eyes that's for sure. The world seemed to shift beneath my feet, but she never wavered.

How did she not notice this sudden cosmic force begging to pull me to my knees? My ears were ringing and I thought I heard Jacob talking, but I didn't, because the only sense I had left was vision and all I saw was _her_. Something in me jerked, urging me forward to her and my legs wanted to move but I was cemented in place, incapable of forming complete sentences or even thoughts. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh shit.

"I...I have to go!" I panicked; dropping my hands so quickly she stumbled again.

"Sam?" Jacob asked, confused, "You okay?"

"I'm so sorry." I almost choked as I spoke, because really...I am so fucking sorry Jacob.

"Wait...what? What are you sorry about? Sam?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" Bella chimed softly, looking up at me with so much concern in her eyes it fucking hurt. So caring. She looked so worried and I wanted to just scoop her up and hold her. Shit. The urge seemed weird even to me.

I just imprinted.

On the leech lover.

On Jacob Black's leech lover.

"I...I have to go," I repeated, bolting out the door.

**A/N Chapter One! I think you should play with the review button there. He looks lonely. **


	2. What the fuck do I do now?

Alpha Fail 2/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all.

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,210

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 2: What the Fuck do I do now?

Beta - Magos!

**A/N HOLY SHIT BATMAN! Sam imprinted on Bella! Did you see that coming? I bet you did. It was pretty obvious. Seriously though, I love you. Leave me things. I accept all forms of love. **

_**Previously **_

_"Are you okay?" Bella chimed softly, looking up at me with so much concern in her eyes it fucking hurt. So caring. She looked so worried and I wanted to just scoop her up and hold her. Shit. The urge seemed weird even to me. _

_I just imprinted. _

_On the leech lover. _

_On Jacob Black's leech lover. _

_"I...I have to go," I repeated, bolting out the door._

**Sam POV**

For the first time in my Alpha life I had no idea what I should do. I mean I knew what I needed to do. I understood imprinting, of course I did. I had to explain it to Jarred, when he imprinted on Kim. I explained it rather awkwardly to Quil when he imprinted on a two year old. And then, I had to explain it to Embry when he imprinted on my fiancée Emily. But now? No. I didn't want to understand it. I wanted to act like a child and throw a fucking fit. Big manly fucking werewolf, I was. Psh.

I knew what had to be done and I would accept it. Eventually. I understood the ramifications if I did not accept it. I really didn't want to accept it though. Why the hell had I imprinted on Bella Swan? What made her perfect for me? She was all sorts of hung up on the fucking leech that left her in the woods. Why did I get stuck with the broken fucking mess?

Somehow I had run in a full circle and was standing at Billy Black's door. I sniffed surreptitiously at the air, breathing a long sigh of relief that Jacob wasn't home. I wasn't ready to climb _that_ fucking wall. I knocked, waiting for the telltale sound of squeaking wheels against battered hardwood floorboards.

"Sam, what brings you by?" Billy asked, opening the door for me. Rain was pouring down, soaking my clothes and hair and I looked at the man before me, my pseudo father. I sighed, shaking my head. I had to say it out loud eventually.

"I imprinted," I said through the rain. Billy looked up at me expectantly, patiently waiting for the rest. "On Bella Swan."

Bill smiled softly, the air of understanding emanating from him. "Come on in, Jacob won't be home for a while."

xXx

I sat silently in the living room for a long time. Billy was ever patient, sitting just as silently in his wheel chair, hands folded in his lap.

"What do I do now?" I asked, feeling so much like a child. I _hated_ weakness. This was killing me. My pack said I was the black wolf for a reason. I was cold and distant and never fucking weak. I wanted to growl and break things. Imprinting created weakness. Bella was now my weakness.

"What do you mean _what do you do_?" Billy asked, slightly incredulous. "She's your imprint. You love and protect her. That's what you do."

I scoffed, "I can't love her! I don't know her. She's a fucking leech lover. She's Jacob's leech lover. She is _Jacob's_ Bella." As I spoke the words I shuddered in disgust, growls ripping through my chest like a wild fucking animal and I felt the arm of the couch give way where I had been gripping it. I wouldn't be saying that again. Ever.

Billy laughed at my outburst, "Obviously not. She is your Bella, even if she doesn't know it."

"So I won't tell her," I said petulantly. I need to buck the fuck up. I was Alpha and Bella was already making me weak. And it had only been an hour.

"Doesn't matter if you do. You will find yourself drawn to her without realizing it." He said sternly, "Listen here, son. Imprinting is a two way street. She is what you need, but you are what she needs as well. She will suffer if you ignore the imprint. She will suffer and you will suffer. Only, you will know why."

I could feel myself tremble at the thought of hurting her. God, why did this have to happen? All of it? Why? "I can't...I can't hurt her."

"Your damn straight you can't. She has been hurt enough. She's so broken it hurts to look at her," Billy said gruffly pushing through his emotions. He really loved Bella. I was right to come to him. "She needs someone who is strong and will never _abandon_ her, Sam."

Abandon. I sighed. "I would never abandon her. I won't...I won't be like _him_."

Billy patted my shoulder, "Like who Sam? Your father or the Cullen boy?"

Hanging my head in my hands, I groaned. I wasn't even sure who I meant. "Neither."

"Look. You don't have to tell her about the imprint right away. You don't have to tell her you're a werewolf right this instant either. But get to know her, Sam. Mother nature decided she was your soul mate. Mothers are never wrong. Find out why. "

I looked up from my palms, "What about Jacob?"

Billy wheeled back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest thoughtfully, "You know better then I how badly it will hurt him. But you also know that as Emily is Embry's, Bella is yours. Just, be gentle with them both. Let Jacob see how much you can care about her. I don't expect you to love her tomorrow, but you will love her and we both know that. Just...take you time with both of them."

"I'll try, Billy. I' promise."

**(One Month Later - Early July)**

I had made a promise to Billy and while I intended to keep it, I wasn't in a rush. It had been four weeks, four excruciating weeks. Every stinking day I spent more time thinking about Bella. Things I wanted to tell her and show her and share with her. I didn't even fucking know her! But I wanted to. I hated it. I wanted to know why nature deemed her my perfection. What the hell made her good for me? She was a broken hearted, leech loving, clumsy, sickly pale, little fucking girl. How the hell was that perfect for me?

And…what made me perfect for her?

I also wasn't in a rush to tell Jacob. I doled out patrols carefully, making sure that I was always alone. There was no hint at vampire activity so no one questioned this.

I knew that I had to come to terms with this. And I would, slowly but fucking surely. I wasn't sure how to go about it, but I knew I had to get to know her. I found myself longing to get to know her, eagerly dissecting every one of Jacob's old memories of her. But I quickly convinced myself not to put a lot of stock in them because I wasn't sure how much of it was real and how much was some weird alteration in Jacob Fantasy Land.

Plus, he thought of her naked way too often for his own fucking safety. I had to stop patrolling with him. Or I was going to fucking kill him. End of fucking story.

Still, the physical ramifications of imprinting had me lying outside her bedroom window every single night. I never told any one where I was and I stayed human. I just laid there, listening to the sound of her beating heart and her restless sleep. In the beginning, she cried a lot...but the closer I drew myself, the less she cried. I hated it, but I was happy that I could help her, even if she didn't know it was me.

Jacob had offered to rebuild a transmission on a newish Jeep Cherokee I bought for my mother at a pretty good price. He was fast at what he did and I knew being a werewolf didn't bring in much of an income other then what the Tribal 'Community Support' Funding graced us with. After all, we were the community support. It really helped the younger werewolves though; the ones that I couldn't put to work because fuck if it wasn't expensive to feed our sorry asses.

I had the jeep towed over to Jacob's and followed it in my mustang. I had been avoiding his place like the fucking plague. My reason was standing there, leaning against the tool-covered make shift table in her filthy white t-shirt and a pair of knee length tight fitted Bermuda shorts. It was almost a sin that so much of those creamy white legs should be covered. But then again, if I had my way, she'd be naked and, well, not a broken hearted, leech loving, clumsy, sickly pale, little girl.

"God these are delicious." Embry groaned scarfing down a massive chocolate chip cookie. It almost could be mistaken for a pancake. They didn't look like anything my mother made...

"You guys came to see my mom?" I asked, confused. I hadn't heard them and well, they were generally loud as fuck. Besides, anywhere Embry went, Quil followed. And well, I would have heard the things he likes to say to my mother.

Jarred shook his head, "Nah, Bells made these for us. So fucking good."

She bakes._ Well fuck. _

"Would you like one, Sam?" Bella asked and my heart skipped a fucking beat, audible to every freakishly tall, abnormally hot male in the room. No one seemed to notice, thank god.

"Uh," I said, rather fucking eloquently. "I think they ate them all."

"Well..." She began, with a soft laugh, rummaging through her bag, "I wasn't sure if you'd be by today, you haven't been around much. So I made an extra, just for you," she explained, handing me my own personal cookie. Made me feel like a little kid. A very excited, happy, horny, slightly confused, and irritated little kid.

"You made this just for me?" I asked, trying very hard not to sound like a little fucking girl.

"Yes." She blushed and I felt obliged to eat the traitor cookie in my hand, my mother be damned, my imprint could bake. I bit into the cookie while she watched, still blushing. How I successfully managed to suppress my groan eluded me. This cookie was made of win. And so was that delicate blush of hers.

_Just say goodbye to your Man Card, Sam. _

"Delicious," I said a little to softly, my feet moving unbidden so that I was exactly one foot from Bella staring down at her, freakishly giant cookie in my freakishly giant hand.

Quil snorted, causing me to jump back. Fuck him he knew what a woman who could bake did to me.

"Bells!" Jacob nearly barked from beneath the open hood, "I need the wrench."

She stumbled back into the table, scrambling to grab the tool and hand it to Jacob. He laughed catching her by the wrist as she bumped into the car, "Gosh Bella, you are such a klutz."

"Yes, my inability to walk on a flat, even surface is hilarious," she snapped back, handing him the wrench with a little huff. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her hard against his chest before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Don't growl. _Stop touching her._ Don't growl. _Get your hands off of her_. Don't fucking growl.

"So Sam, what's been keeping you so busy? Haven't seen you out and about in like a month," Jacob asked, crouching to rest his chin on Bella's head. She tensed in his arms and he noticed, looking down at her slightly confused. Apparently this wasn't the normal response. Damn straight it wasn't, because she was my imprint and you, Jacob Black are making her uncomfortable.

_Imprinting is a two way street._ Billy's words echoed in my mind.

She was uncomfortable with him touching her because of me. She skillfully wiggled out of his arms and leaned casually against the table again. Thank fucking god, anything to keep her out of his arms. Because, well, he wasn't going to have arms...

Was I really already that possessive? Yes. Obviously.

Was I ready for that? Better question, did I want him touching her?

Hell. No.

"Sam?" Jacob asked, calling me back to reality. I really needed to cut it the fuck out with this inner monologuing shit.

"Oh...er...I've been helping my mother." I answered honestly, because in fact, I had been busying myself at the shop. Bella seemed to beam at this. Well, I guess it _does_ say a lot about a man the way he treats his mother. Maybe I just earned some brownie points. Not sure if I want them yet, or what to do with them, but I'll hold the Momma card for later.

"Sure, sure," he replied. "Well, I think I can have the jeep ready in a week or less. Depends on what Bella breaks in my shop."

"I've never_ broken_ anything!" Bella growled, adorable in her indignance. I sighed, audibly and visibly and I didn't even want to think of the look on my face. I was mortified enough by the looks everyone was giving me.

"What?" I said with false annoyance, because really I was freaking out, "I'm tired."

Jacob laughs, "Go crash on the couch. Billy is out with Charlie."

"Yeah...sure."

**A/N What to do, what to do? Does he tell her? Of course not. He's as masochistic as Edweird. **


	3. Sam Uley doesn't cuddle

Alpha Fail 3/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,456

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 3: Sam Uley Doesn't Cuddle

Beta - Magos!

**A/N So, how am I doing here? I should probably mention that Bella doesn't know about the werewolves. Jacob never told her. He has changed and what not, but he never worked around the injunction. Other than that, things are pretty much the same. Bella showed up with the bikes looking to do reckless shit. But, in this, Jacob likes to teach her about cars and she's closer to the pack. **

_**Previously **_

_"Sure, sure," He replied. "Well, I think I can have the jeep ready in a week or less. Depends on what Bella breaks in my shop." _

_"I've never broken anything!" Bella growled, adorable in her indignance. I sighed, audibly and visibly and I didn't even want to think of the look on my face. I was mortified enough by the looks every one is giving me. _

_"What?" I said with false annoyance, because really I was freaking out, "I'm tired." _

_Jacob laughs, "Go crash on the couch. Billy is out with Charlie." _

_"Yeah...sure_."

**Sam POV**

Figuring that it probably wasn't a bad idea to remove myself from a potentially embarrassing moment, I agreed, ducking back into the house and unceremoniously plopping onto the couch. I _was_ tired and the too-short couch was much better than the ground outside Bella's house. And a too-short couch in close vicinity to Bella seemed like heaven.

I really needed to nut-up and go talk to her.

I wasn't even sure what I would say to her, if given the chance. I wasn't good at conversation starting. Hell, I wasn't good at talking in general. I stuck to simple monosyllabic grunts and head nods.

_Yeah, stick to that and she'll think you're some kind of cave man. Why don't you hit her with a rock and drag her off to a cave while you're at it?_

Sleep eventually found me, sucking me into strangely vivid Bella-dreams.

_Bella crawled across me, kissing her way up my chest. My hands held her at her waist as she moved her mouth to mine, eagerly devouring me. Her hands laced in my hair, tugging at the shortened strands. I gripped her hips, thumbs brushing the protruding bones, hooking into her shorts. Sliding upwards, I brushed my palms against the expanse of her back, smooth against the skin hidden beneath her shirt. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her against me, breathing in her perfect scent. Vanilla and cinnamon...it was new. Jacob said she smelled like strawberries...I liked this better. She pulled back to face me, her sweet breath warm against my skin. "Sam?" She asked, my eyes opening to stare up into her chocolate brown orbs..."Sam?" _

"Uh...Sam?"

I blinked and blinked and blinked and finally fucking realized that the chocolate brown eyes I happened to be staring into were not actually a part of my dream. Bella's cheeks burned red, as she pressed her palms against my chest, in an attempt to free her from the iron-fucking grip I had around her waist, my arms enveloping her twice. Christ she was tiny. Apparently that wasn't part of the dream either...oh_ shit._

I released my arms, allowing her to pull away from me. She stumbled, clumsily kneeling beside the couch. She blushed brightly pushing the hair from her face, refusing to look at me. "I uh...I was making the guys dinner, I came to ask if you were hungry..."

Aw shit. I hope I didn't really kiss her because I kind of wanted to be awake for that. And for, well, obvious reasons, being that I shouldn't be kissing her at all, I don't even know her. "Did I do anything embarrassing?" I asked closing my eyes to hide the shame.

"Uh...well...I poked you...you guys are hard to wake up. Anyways, I poked you and you kind of grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of you and you um..."

I groaned, "What?"

"You smelled me?"

I sat up, burying my eyes into the heel of my palms. "Sorry. This is very unlike me."

She patted my shoulder, prying my hand from my eyes and smiled, "Hey, it's okay. We can't control our dreams, or rather, what we do in our sleep. I talk in my sleep all the time!" She paused, smirking a little, "Although, you are a _very_ deep sleeper."

Mortified, I finally look at her, "What do you mean?"

She laughed, "You had a pretty good grip on me for like ten minutes before I managed to wake you up. I almost called for Jacob, but I didn't think you would appreciate it if the guys knew that you, Sam Uley, were such a cuddler," she added, playfully.

I grimaced. She's right. That would have sucked. "I am not a cuddler," I said, feebly trying to redeem the man card Bella Swan had successfully removed from my person within the span of a five-minute conversation. At this rate I will be handing her my balls in a brown paper bag by the end of the week.

She laughed and it sounded like fucking bells. "I don't know, you were getting pretty cuddly on me. If you buried your face any further in my hair you might have gotten lost."

"You smell good," I blurted out like a fucking idiot, immediately dropping my head back into my hands. Anything to keep my hands busy, because they are just fucking itching to touch her. This is apparently what happens when you ignore your imprint for a month.

_Touch her. Touch her. Touch her. _

"So I've been told," she said so quiet I'm not sure I was meant to hear it. She looked up at me abruptly and blinded me with a smile. Seriously, she has no idea what she's doing to me. Cuddling. Psh. Sam Uley does not cuddle. He doesn't even hug.

"So, are you hungry?" She asked, pulling herself into a stand. I just stared at her, like the silly fuck she turned me into until she giggled, "Of course you're hungry, when are you boys not? Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when I'm done."

There is no way in fuck that I am going to sleep knowing she is in the next room. This is my fucking chance, nut up or shut up. Come on Sam; make a fucking sentence, one that doesn't make you sound like an idiot.

"Do you want help?" I manage to ask.

She shrugged her slender little shoulders, "Yeah, I guess you can help me. I mean, after all you did practically frisk me."

"I didn't frisk you, little girl," I growl with mock sternness. Where this absurd display came from, I had no fucking clue. I didn't mock my sternness. I was stern. End of fucking story. Jesus.

"Come on, Sam, better buck up your hard-ass act before the guys come in." She called me out, taking my hand and pulling me off the couch. She could have still been talking; I had no idea, because I was lost in the feeling of her hand in mine. _So right_. Not to mention the sound of my name on her lips. _So fucking right. _

She went about her business in the kitchen as I stood in awe that she willingly acknowledged my presence without much encouragement on my part. Who the fuck am I kidding? I practically dry humped her in my sleep.

"What are we making?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen doorframe, arms crossed over my broad chest. What was meant to be a sexy-man pose was completely ignored by Bella, who was so engrossed in cooking she didn't spare me a second glance. Little bit of an ego kill if I do say so myself. And I do.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _

"What _aren't _we making?" She asks with a small giggle, "Paul showed up and Billy and my father will be home for dinner, so that means I'm cooking for what...seven bottomless pits? Baked salmon it is then."

"Fish?" I inquired, watching her unearth several semi-frozen fish from the fridge. Billy's recent catches.

"There is always enough fish for everyone, what with Billy and my dad out on the waters every weekend," she explained, slicing away at the scales with a boning knife. My heart seized every time she swiped the knife across the fish, narrowly missing her other hand.

"Can I do that?" I asked, keeping my voice as level as possible. So this was the panic that came with imprinting. The desperate need to protect. I didn't like it. For one, I imprinted on a fucking klutz. For two, I imprinted on Bella Swan, which was enough to make me not like it. Seriously, could it be more complicated?

"You don't really have to help me, Sam," she replied. "Go back to sleep, or go hang out with the guys."

_She's sending me away. _It hurt and it shouldn't, but it did. Fucking imprint shit. "I want to help," I almost croaked, because sounding hurt would not make any sense to her and I refused to be anything less then manly. I have a dick for a reason. "Let me clean the fish and you get started with the rest." I offered, gently freeing the knife from her hand. It was just an excuse to touch her I'm not even going to lie to myself on that one. _Touch her. Touch her. Touch her. _

There's that chant again.

"I guess if you want to. I just hadn't taken you as the kind of guy to cook," Bella admitted, giving me a wry look. It wasn't quite a smile, more of a slow dissection. Her eyes burrowed into mine and her scrutinizing gaze made me feel small and uncomfortable. I didn't like it at all.

"What kind of guy did you take me for?" I ask after an awkwardly long time. I didn't think she realized that she had just spent five minutes staring at me because when my voice broke the silence, she blinked and blushed, quickly busying herself elsewhere.

"You're always quiet," she began, finding a new knife to cut potatoes. Seriously what is it with this girl and knives? "Sometimes the way you look a things, it seems like you're bored, detached even. Half the time it looks like your trying to get lost in the background. When you're not trying to lose yourself, you just look angry. You look so pissed sometimes Sam I can't help but wonder why."

She was almost talking to herself at that point and I was caught between thoughts. One, I was thrilled that she wondered about me. Two,_ great_, she thinks I'm some sort of reclusive, angry freak. She's probably waiting for me to whip out the butcher knife and commit mass murder. I couldn't interrupt her though, desperate to know more. How does she see me? Surely it wasn't all bad, was it?

_Have you given her any reason to see you differently? No. _

"The guys think you're a hard-ass, but they still look up to you. I imagine you need to be kind of tough when you're looking out for seven teenagers. At first Sam, I kind of hated you. I thought you took Jacob away from me. But...Jacob came back and he says you're a good guy and Jacob's never lied to me before."

"I am a good guy," I said softly, still strangely hurt that she saw me in such a light. But she was right, I was a silent, dark, brooding hard ass. I always have been. I'm not sure how to be anything else.

She brushed off the freshly chopped potatoes into a bowl and looked up at me, "I know you are. But that's all I know, Sam. I can't say I know you all that well."

"Would you like to get to know me?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I had the chance to think of something a little less _American Psycho_ to say.

She blushed and looked away, busying herself with the pots and pans beneath the cupboard. "I uh..." She began, pausing, pulling out a deep pot to boil her potatoes in, "I don't know."

"I'd like to get to know you," I said honestly, returning to the abandoned fish. "If that's alright," I added hastily because I had, in fact, become a giant pussy.

"I can't see why, I'm pretty boring," she said with a self-deprecating smile I had the sudden urge to kiss away. Even in my pussy-fuck daze I knew that wouldn't go over well. Crazy irrational imprint urges.

"I'm pretty boring myself. After all I hang out in the background and observe," I said smiling down at her. She huffed out a little laugh and continued her cooking business, which in reality, I should have had no part of. I had no idea what I was doing, except keeping her from knives.

"I like to think of observing as a sport," she said airily, pulling ingredients for whatever it was she was making now from cupboards and shelves, "When I lived in Phoenix, my mother and I use to go to the mall just to watch people. Or well, in my mom's case, mock them mercilessly."

Her face lit up as she spoke of her mom, a memory-induced smile washing her face, "It was all in good fun of course. It was better than shopping."

"You don't like shopping?" I asked, returning to my once-sexy pose against the doorframe.

She rolled her eyes, "I hate shopping with a fricken passion. I get irritable just thinking about spending hours in dressing rooms."

I laughed, "Most girls love to shop."

"I'm not like most girls," she replied, running the water to wash the dishes she used to cook.

"No, you're not," I replied with a smile, saddling up beside her to dry as she washed. I knew that if I got caught helping her clean I would never live it down, but I did it anyways. We talked lightly, about Phoenix and her dad and Forks High School and I lapped that shit up like a cat to cream.

There wasn't anything I didn't want to know and I enjoyed it, beyond the call of the imprinting. Bella was a fascinating creature, witty and sarcastic despite her demure nature. She was easy to talk to and easier to listen to. Everything she said had meaning and purpose.

"Thank you for helping me with the dishes, Sam. And dinner. You really didn't have to," she said, pulling the sink stopper.

"Well, as you said, I did frisk you," I teased. "But I'm glad I got to talk to you. I don't think we've ever carried on a conversation."

"No, I really haven't gotten out much lately. I mean, Jacob is one thing, but I'm really only just getting close to his friends. My friends now, I guess. Oh shit," she gasped, pulling her hand from the sink. Through the draining pink water I saw the culprit to the cut, the mother fucking boning knife. Blood poured down her index finger, pooling in her palm. "I'm so sorry!"

**A/N Are we progressing? Yes we are. Tell me what you think! I love to know! **


	4. Not good with Crying Girls

Alpha Fail 4/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 1,677

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 4: Not Good with Crying Girls

**A/N This chapter and the next chapter are full of broody Sam revelation. If you haven't figured it out, Sam doesn't plan on telling Bella, or Jacob for that matter. Dun, Dun, Dun. **

**Previously**

_"Thank you for helping me with the dishes, Sam. And dinner. You really didn't have to," she said, pulling the sink stopper. _

_"Well, as you said, I did frisk you," I teased. "But I'm glad I got to talk to you. I don't think we've ever carried on a conversation." _

_"No, I really haven't gotten out much lately. I mean, Jacob is one thing, but I'm really only just getting close to his friends. My friends now, I guess. Oh shit," she gasped, pulling her hand from sink. Through the draining pink water I saw the culprit to the cut, the mother fucking boning knife. Blood poured down her index finger, pooling in her palm. "I'm so sorry!" _

**Sam POV**

I grabbed her trembling hand, pressing the towel I had been using to dry with against the seeping gash. My stomach was in knots and I could feel myself shaking.

_Keep it together, Uley, she's okay. It's just a cut. _

_Fucking knives. _

"I'm sorry Sam! The blood..." Bella almost cried, trying to rip her hand from my grasp. She had tears in her eyes and looked absolutely terrified.

"Bella, Bella! It's okay," I told the silly girl before me, pulling her a little closer to me. I cupped her cheek, lifting her chin so she would look at me. "You don't have to say sorry for bleeding."

She pulled her face away from me but left her hand in mine, "Not anymore, I don't," she whispered and I was sure I wouldn't have heard it, had I not been a werewolf.

Bella tensed in my arms, her hands tearing away from mine, as she wrapped herself up.

I dropped her other hand at once, holding her by her shoulders as her legs threatened to give way, "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked in a panic, "What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Breathing," Bella managed to sputter out, wrapping her freely bleeding hand around her as well.

"Come here," I mumbled through my anger, bringing the tiny broken girl to me, crushing her against my chest. I knew she needed someone to hold her and that someone was going to be me. Her hands fisted into my shirt as I held her close, tears escaping her eyes. I let her cry, unsure of what to do, locking my arms around her tighter when she started hyperventilating again. I just let her cry and that seemed to be okay. I really didn't know what to do with crying girls.

Her cries eventually subsided to little sniffles. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm such a fucking mess. You go...you shouldn't have to baby me because I can't keep myself together." She pressed her hand against my chest to push herself away, but I held tighter.

"It's okay Bella," I said softly, a tone I rarely used, "It's okay."

"It's not. Sam, I'm not okay," she said with closed eyes, "I'm a goddamn broken mess. Jacob shouldn't have to deal with me and neither should you! You don't even know me!"

"Yes, but I want to."

"I don't see why," she mumbled, finally opening her eyes. She released my shirt from my hand and groaned, "Oh no. Oh shit, oh no, oh shit."

"What?" I hissed, "What's wrong now? What Bella? What?"

She looked up at me and her skin paled before my eyes, "Blood."

"Shit."

xXxXx

"I don't know what happened, Jacob," I said, after I laid a now passed-out Bella on the couch. "She cut herself and she was bleeding and freaking out and saying sorry. I told her she didn't have to be sorry, it was just blood. Then she started hyperventilating, so I just sort of...hugged her. It helped, at first..."

Quil snorted and Embry punched him. It would not be smart to mock me right now. Not knowing how to console your imprint was scary fucking business. Why the hell hadn't Jacob imprinted on her, he knew what to do with girls. He was good at showing emotions and shit.

"Fucking leeches!" Jacob growled, "Why the hell else would she freak out over bleeding? If she'd cut herself there, she'd have every right to be terrified."

That made sense, I guess, "But why did she stop breathing? She had her hands wrapped around herself and she was like...panting."

Jacob sighed, staring down at my girl with broken-hearted eyes, "She was trying to hold herself together because she's falling apart. It happens every time she thinks of them."

I held in the growl threatening to escape me, "So...I mean...is she going to be okay? She cried all over me and I just sort of held her. I don't know. Was that wrong?"

Jacob chuckled, "You're not so good with crying girls, are you? That was exactly what she needed, when she can't hold herself together, she needs a little help. It doesn't happen as often as it use to, but...in the beginning...I had to hold her together a lot. Just so she could breath."

"Why did she pass out?" Embry asked, his concern blatant and obvious. That boy wore his emotions on his sleeve and was never ashamed of them. Funny how I used to see that as a fault...

Jacob chuckled, pointing at my ruined shirt. It was covered in bloody splotches and one loosely defined handprint, "Bella _really_ hates blood."

Quil snorted again, "That's kind of ironic."

xXxXxXx

Jacob pulled Bella into his arms as he plopped down on the couch. I should have been the one to hold her like that, to comfort her, to wait till she woke up. But there wasn't a single fucking thing I could do about it, well, there was one. But I wasn't ready. I wasn't even sure how to deal with the onslaught of emotions I was being hit with.

How do you love someone you don't know? You don't. Love is something that grows with time. It starts with attraction, builds with affection, and grows to love. I was attracted to Bella. Hell, I was attracted to her before I imprinted. And though the affection wasn't obvious, I did care. Any human being would. Bella Swan was amazing and without the imprint I would have never known and it would have been my loss. She was smart and funny and caring. She was shy and a little silly at times. All these things she was without the imprint.

Imprinting didn't alter who a person was. Then why the fuck did_ I_ feel so different?

"Well hello, sleepy head," Jacob murmured.

Bella groaned turning her face into Jacob's chest and it hurt so much to watch. I wasn't ready for that, but I didn't like seeing it with others.

"What happened?" She grumbled against the bare skin of his stomach. He stroked her hair, stopping to brush her cheek.

"You cut yourself and passed out, honey," Jacob said. "Scared the fuck out of Sam."

Bella sat up beside Jacob, blushing profusely, "I'm sorry Sam. I'm not good with blood," she explained. "Where is every one?"

Jacob chuckled, wrapping his arm around her. She stiffened only slightly, her body ready to pull away. But she didn't, she accepted his comfort.

That should be me.

"Everyone already ate your delicious dinner and went home. Charlie had to work late, but I assured him you were fine," Jacob said, dropping a kiss on her head. This couldn't get any harder, could it?

Bella stretched her arms, pulling free from his clutches with a grimace only I noticed, "I better get home. It's late."

"Oh no you don't. Bella, you lost quite a bit of blood and you've only been out for an hour and half. You're staying here tonight. Cleared it with Charlie already."

"Jacob..." Bella whined, glaring daggers at him

He laughed heartily, ruffling her hair, "Nope. Can't argue. You can crash in my bed."

"Fine. Whatever. Go find me things to sleep in, jerk." Bella grumbled, attempting to push him from the couch. She let out a rather un-lady like grunt when he refused to move.

"I'm going, I'm going," Jacob said, disappearing into his room.

Bella turned her big brown eyes to me, "I am so sorry. I mean…you shouldn't have to deal with this shit. I'm just a silly, stupid girl."

"You're not stupid, Bella."

She looked up at me with a little smile, "Are you implying that I'm silly?"

"Absolutely," I said, cracking a smile of my own.

Jacob returned with a shirt and shorts and for some fucking reason the idea of Bella wearing his clothes pissed me off royally. I had already refused to allow myself to think of her in his bed, because I'd end up hurting him and he wouldn't know why. Bella skipped off to the shower, another thing I refused to think about, for entirely different reasons.

"Bella staying?" Billy asked, rolling in with a cooler of his latest catch on his lap. He set the cooler on the counter and turned to us. "She okay?"

"Yeah, she just had a little break down today. She's getting better, it's been a while since the last," Jacob explained, rubbing the back of his head wearily.

Billy nodded his head, "It's a good thing she has you Jacob. I remember the early days..."

Jacob interrupted Billy with a little laugh, "Actually, it was Sam who got this one. He was all over it."

Billy quirked a brow my way and I was forced to look another direction. I didn't want to be caught under his I-told-you-so glare. "Oh really?" Was all he said.

"He was totally lost," Jacob laughed, at my expense, "It was great. Then she passed out. He looked terrified. But I guess when you're stuck with a pack of teenage guys and Leah, a teenage girl would be foreign."

"It's late, Sam. Why don't you crash here? The chair's not too uncomfortable," Billy offered, shooting me a knowing glance. I mouthed 'thank you' as Jacob wasn't looking. There was no way I could stay away tonight and Jacob would know if I crashed outside his bedroom window.

"Thanks, Billy." I sighed in relief, turning to head for the living room. I settled into the chair as Jacob unceremoniously crashed onto the already battered couch.

"Thank you, you know...for today," Jacob said, as he flicked aimlessly through the channels. "Bella...she's hurt. That leech did a number on her, but she's getting better. Lately she's been borderline happy. She says there's something about the Rez that makes her heart not hurt so much."

Yeah. Me.

"Anyway, I know you were freaked out by it all, but thanks for taking care of my Bells." He finished, giving me a meaningful look. My Bells, he said. How the hell was I going to get through this?

**A/N They had a fluffy moment! And Sam freaked out! I don't think Sam has realized what a full time job Bella is. **


	5. She dreams of Wolves

Alpha Fail 5/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,252

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 5: She Dreams of Wolves

**A/N: WHISKY TANGO FOXTROT! **

**You know who I'm talking to. **

_**(If you haven't checked out The Last Mile by Catonspeed on , do so. Hilarious. Chairpire. Words that go together.)**_

_**Previously **_

_"Thank you, you know...for today," Jacob said, as he flicked aimlessly through the channels. "Bella...she's hurt. That leech did a number on her, but she's getting better. Lately she's been borderline happy. She says there's something about the Rez that makes her heart not hurt so much."_

_Yeah. Me. _

_"Anyway, I know you were freaked out by it all, but thanks for taking care of my Bells." He finished, giving me a meaningful look. My Bells, he said. How the hell was I going to get through this? _

**Sam POV**

Bella came out twenty minutes later, dressed in Jacob's finest, a big shirt and even bigger shorts, hanging off her body dangerously. A breeze could have blown them fuckers off.

Hmm…is it windy outside?

_It's thoughts like that, Sam Uley, that get you in trouble. You hardly know the girl and you want to see her naked._

Of course I want to see her naked! Who wouldn't want to see her naked? I mean she's standing there, loosely dressed, water clinging to her skin, even it didn't want to let go. So what if she smells like Jacob's shampoo? Her real smell...

_Touch her. Touch her. Touch her. _

Enough with the pervy chant. It's not doing you any good. While you're at it, quit talking to yourself. You're creepy enough as it is.

"Well, good night guys. Thank you...for everything," she muttered, turning into Jacob's bedroom, the door clicking shut behind her.

Jacob fell asleep quickly, limbs hanging off the side of the too-small couch. Even through his loud-ass snores I could hear Bella's even breath and the little heart-wrenching whimpers that escaped her. I knew those whimpers and her sometimes cries. I was too close to her tonight. Too close to think clearly, too close to the scent, the sound, the beating heart of her. She was driving me fucking nuts and she didn't even fucking know it.

At two in the morning, panic took me. She was having a nightmare. Nothing new there, but this time, I was close enough to comfort her. I needed to comfort her. I didn't want to comfort her, because it seemed strange and I really didn't know how to comfort her. I shouldn't want to comfort her. Would I want to comfort her if she wasn't my imprint?

How would I feel if it were someone else in there crying and whimpering? I may be a hard ass, but I'm not heartless. It would bother me if it was someone else. And it certainly bothers me that it's her. She...she doesn't deserve to hurt like that. No one does...

I pushed open the door to Jacob's room to find Bella sitting up in bed, legs dangling from the side. "Jacob?" She called out and a little twinge of something ridiculously painful flared in my heart. I didn't like the way she said his name. Not one bit. Not at all.

"It's me." I whispered, waiting for her response. Would she tell me to leave? Did I scare her? Did she want me here?

_Please want me here. _

"Oh," was all she said, giving me very little to work with. I bucked up and walked over to her, sitting beside her with an appropriate amount of space between us. Well appropriate for acquaintances. Were we acquaintances now? I didn't thing we were strangers anymore...

Were we friends?

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked softly, trying to ignore the irrational urge to brush away her tears.

She shrugged, "I have nightmares. I told you, Sam, I'm a mess."

"I have nightmares too you know," I said gently, "In fact, I am pretty sure everyone does."

"Mine are stupid," she said, sniffling, "but everything feels so real and now they keep changing. First the forest and the meadow, then the wolves..."

My heart stopped. She dreamed of wolves?

"I don't know, Sam. Sometimes I think I'm losing my mind." She breathed and without warning she leaned over, resting her head on my arm. I wasn't even sure she knew what she was doing and I certainly didn't know what _I_ was doing, but I tentatively wrapped my arm around her, holding her a little tighter to me.

"I feel better when I'm here," she admitted. "Maybe it's the Rez. Maybe it's Jacob. Maybe it's just having a chance to get away, but I always feel better."

Pulling her a little closer to me, so that the sides of our body were flush, I laid my cheek on her head. I had seen Jacob do this and it felt so right. "Like a security blanket?"

She laughed. "Yeah, it must be the warmth," she said, laying her hand on mine, the one rested on her shoulder. "You don't have to be so nice to me, you know. I feel guilty enough that I depend on Jacob. I don't want to bring you down."

I smiled slightly, "I think you're good for me," I said without realizing. "I think it's good for me to not be a hard-ass all the time. I mean I'm not good with things like crying girls and emotional problems. I don't know how to comfort people. I think it's good for me to learn those things."

The reality of those words hit me hard. Maybe this was why I had imprinted on her. Because she made me a better leader, a better Alpha. Maybe it wasn't all about being stern and stoic. It wasn't just about being bigger, faster, stronger. It wasn't about training my pack to be diligent, to be warriors. Maybe it was about learning to care deeper. If that was true, it scared the fuck out of me, honestly.

"I think you're doing a good job, Sam," Bella whispered, squeezing my hand.

"Bella? Sam?" Jacob said groggily, "What's going on?"

Bella jumped at the sound of his voice, dropping my hand at once. I let it fall behind her onto the bed, silently cursing Jacob Black with morning patrols for the next six months.

"I had a nightmare. Sam came in to see what's wrong," Bella explained and through the darkness I could see her cheeks tinge pink. If she were being honest, there would be no reason to be embarrassed. This wasn't just about the nightmare. I knew the imprint bond was confusing her.

"Awe, honey," Jacob said softly, "I got it Sam, you can go ahead and go back to sleep." He assured me.

Reluctantly I pulled myself up from the bed, Jacob's bed and headed for the door. Bella cast me one last fleeting glance and I half wanted to shove Jacob out of the way and figure out this comforting shit myself.

I sat back in the chair fully awake now. I could hear Jacob soothing Bella and I envied how natural it came to him. It shouldn't have surprised me. He was the rightful Alpha. He was already perfect for the job, the right amount of compassion and leadership. Fuck.

"Alright, Bells, you get some sleep. I'll be on the couch if you need me, honey," Jacob whispered, kissing her...somewhere. It better have been on her head or I'd have to kill him.

Bella sniffled and the sound picked at my heart, but not nearly as badly as her next three words. "Stay with me?"

"Sure honey, scoot over," Jacob whispered and I could hear it as he slid into bed beside her. In the bed. With her. With my Bella.

My Bella...

I had to get out of there or I was going to owe Billy a new...everything. I could feel my spine tremble threatening to rip me apart. I sprang from the chair and out the front door silently, phasing as I hit the tree line. I hadn't lost control like that since my first few months as a werewolf. I ignored the tattered remains of my clothes, bolting through the forest.

_Sam? What's up? _Leah chimed in.

I steeled my thoughts at once, barking out a new order.

_Go home, Leah, I'll take over. _

_Sam…_

_That's an order, Leah!_

She phased immediately, leaving me to my thoughts. I only prayed that I hadn't revealed anything. I wasn't ready to admit to an imprint, but I couldn't go on with Bella in Jacob's bed. I had to do something. Billy was right, I would fall in love with her whether I liked it or not. I already found myself intrigued by her, fascinated even and I was too possessive by nature to let her have the chance to fall in love with Jacob. If she did...I'd have to walk away, because I wanted to let her choose.

My only option was to help her choose the natural choice. Me. I had to make her fall in love with me before she fell in love with anyone else. And I had to love her back.

How the hell do I do that?

I ran through the forest creating a wake of destruction behind me. I just wanted to smash things. I am a man after all. The familiar shimmer of the air at daybreak alerted me of the next patrol. It'd be Embry and he was too aware of emotional climates. I certainly did not want to be phased with him. I phased near one of Paul's clothing stashes, snagging the shorts hidden in the tree stump. He had the worst control and had clothes all over the freaking forest. I didn't know how I'd explain abandoning him without shorts, but I'd make it up to him later. Even if that meant bailing him out of jail for streaking.

Bella's truck was gone when I arrived back at the black house. My revelation lingered in my mind and I needed to talk. Or be talked to, I wasn't really fucking sure. I knocked on the familiar white-peeling door.

"You've had an epiphany," Billy said with a smile so wide and white and familiar I grimaced. I did not want to be reminded of Jacob right now.

"How the hell do you do that old man?" I asked with a huff, following him into the living room. I hated how he just knew things and was rather smug about it.

"It's written all over your face. Now tell me what you know," he ordered gently, settling into his wheel chair.

"I imprinted on Bella because she can make me a better wolf," I said, but it came out more like a question and I hated second-guessing myself. I had never had reason to second-guess myself before; I didn't want to start now.

Billy smiled, "That is the nature of the imprint. What can Bella do for you specifically?"

"I want to help her. I want to...comfort her. I don't know how to do those things. But I want to and I think...I think that caring is important too. It isn't all about destroying leeches. It's about family. The pack is a family. It's about taking care of them as a family, not just training them to be werewolves."

"And…" He waited. He had to wait. I didn't know what more he wanted me to say. Finally he chuckled, "What are you going to do about Bella?"

I growled, on accident. I accidentally fucking growled. Jesus, I was not myself. " I don't want my Bella to fall in love with Jacob. With anyone."

"Your Bella?" He smirked, "That's new."

"Billy, are Bella and Jake...do they...have they..." I couldn't say it. I was certain if I said it, I would break something or phase in the house. I needed to be in control, but...fuck it made me angry to think about.

"No. Bella doesn't love my son like that as much as he would like to believe otherwise. Bella's legs are locked at the knees when it comes to Jacob."

"Just Jacob?" I croaked, feeling rather fucking pitiful.

Billy shrugged, "I don't know how she feels about everyone, Sam. I just know she doesn't love my son like that."

"What do I do?"

Billy leaned forward, patting me on the shoulder, "You show her you, Sam. She'll fall in love with you regardless, but show her she doesn't need to fight it. Give her a reason to love you."

I groaned, "Can't I give her a reason to like me first?" Love. I didn't want to think about it yet. I knew it was inevitable, but...fuck.

"I think you've already done that." Billy assured me, "If she was comfortable enough to cry in front of you, you're doing a good job. But if you're already at the point where you want to rip my son's head off, I think it's time you fight a little harder."

"Like...date her? Like go out on dates?" I asked, groaning like a child. "That sounds awful. I've never dated. Emily and I were together for so long, but we never really dated. I don't even know what to do."

Wow I sounded like a pussy. I mean, I knew how to get in a girl's pants, sure. I was a massive, ripped Indian with a sweet car and my own place. It wasn't rocket science. But date one? Fuck me. I was sure my panty-dropping techniques wouldn't work so well with Bella.

"From what I hear, the Cullen boy was Bella's first boyfriend. She hasn't done much dating herself."

"What if _he_ comes back?" I asked abruptly, fighting the panic rising in my body. She would run right back to him, I just knew she would. And then I'd be alone forever. Worse, she'd be with him.

Billy's face paled, "Pray that it doesn't happen, or make her love you more. She works at Olympic Outfitter three days a week. Those are the days she comes by late. Oh look at that, today is one of those days."

"And?"

"Go talk to her, dumb-ass." Billy grunted, looking at me like I was a fucking idiot.

I felt like one, so I wasn't going to discourage him.

**A/N What's Sam going to do now? Only one way to find out. Bombard me with reviews. **


	6. Let me guess, You're John Wayne?

Alpha Fail 6/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 1,879

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 6: Let me guess...You're John Wayne

_**Previously **_

_**Billy's face paled, "Pray that it doesn't happen, or make her love you more. She works at Olympic Outfitter three days a week. Those are the days she comes by late. Oh look at that, today is one of those days."**_

_**"And?" **_

_**"Go talk to her, dumb-ass." Billy grunted, looking at me like I was a fucking idiot. **_

_**I felt like one, so I wasn't going to discourage him. **_

**Sam POV**

I dug my extra pair of shoes out of my mustang, pulling them over my naked feet. I briefly considered going home to get a shirt, but I knew if I even paused to give myself time to think about what I was doing, I would change my mind. Plus a shirtless me is not a bad me; not that I'm trying to sound cocky or anything. But a topless Bella would be so much better...

_Those are the thoughts that will get you in trouble, Uley. _

I parked beside her monstrosity of a truck, cutting my engine quickly. It was a rainy day in Forks, so no surprise there. I was starting to reconsider visiting shirtless, because a shirtless, wet me...well fuck.

_Getting a little cocky now aren't we?_

_I can't help it; it's a defense mechanism. _

Nut up or shut up, Uley, I told myself, shoving my keys in my pocket. A bell tinkled as I pushed open the doors to the store, spotting Bella behind the counter in a horrible orange vest, her nose buried in a book.

"Welcome to Olympic Outfitter," she said, with absent pleasantry as she turned the page. I chuckled at her sheer indifference and she dropped her book off the counter.

"Sam?" She asked, taking no time to hide her bewilderment. I picked her book up, setting it before her. "What are you doing here?" She managed to ask as her eyes flickered over my chest and stomach. Looks like your getting your man card back, Sammy boy.

"Just thought I would come by and see how you were doing," I shrugged. It was an almost honest answer. I really did want to see how she was doing.

She scowled, looking so much like a pissed off kitten I almost laughed. "You don't need to baby sit me, Sam. I'm fine, last night was..."

I held up my hands in surrender, "Hey, I wasn't even asking about last night. I just meant in general. How are you doing?" I repeated in a friendly-condescending way. I was kind of cocky today that probably wasn't good.

"Why?" She asked abruptly, "I mean, not that it isn't nice to see you. How did you know I worked here?"

Oh shit. "Um, I saw your truck as I drove by." I lied out my fucking ass. I watched her bite her lip and narrow her eyes at me and I knew she knew I was lying. Of course she knew I was lying. There was no lying to your imprint.

"Right, well, um..." She was at a loss of what to say next and I was no better. I mean, I had met her a handful of times and I was dropping by to see her at work? This was a mistake. I had every intention of letting the air out of Billy's tires when I went back to La Push. Why did he tell me to do this?

"God, more Indians?" A nasally incredulous voice sounded from behind me. He laughed lightly, or sneered, it was hard to tell if he always sounded that way, "I think you need to even out your time with some Cowboys Bella."

I laughed at the little twerp as he winked at Bella, who grimaced rather visibly. "And let me guess, your names John Wayne?" I asked the blonde boy-child. He looked familiar.

Bella snorted back a mad giggle and then blushed furiously at her outburst, "Sam this is Mike, my boss. Mike this is Sam my..." She paused, biting her lip, "My friend."

Yes. Friend, that's getting somewhere. This was a sad, small victory and I loved every second of it. Shred another man card, you don't have many left.

"Friend?" Boy-child Mike repeated, hope soaking his voice.

"Yeah, I met him through Jacob."

Mike visible blanched at the name Jacob and I was reminded of the pretty visuals Jacob had produced of this kid puking in the back of his car the night Jacob phased. I knew he looked familiar. "You know what? Jacob mentioned a Mike...are you the kid who..."

"I had the stomach flu, okay?" Mike snapped, indignantly.

"I didn't say you didn't kid," I replied, leaning over on the counter. Bella was bright red and biting her lip. She looked like she was going to burst into laugher any second.

"Who are you calling a kid?" Mike asked, raising a thin blond brow, "I'm no younger than Bella."

I laughed, "Yeah, but Bella here is a woman."

Bella made some sort of weird squeak in the back of her throat at this compliment, drawing my attention easily away from Boy-Child. "You get out of here soon right? Want to grab something to eat with me? Lunch, my treat?"

She frowned, her brown eyes lost in deliberation. I didn't want to give her time to over think things. "As friends. We're friends, you said so yourself. You go out to eat with Jacob don't you?"

She laughed. "Not really," she admitted with a little smile.

"Well that's his loss," I said, glancing over her shoulder at a work schedule. Bingo, "I'll meet you here at one, we can take my mustang." Boy-child's twerpy tantrum gave me a bit more of a confidence boost. I was still being a cocky bastard, but Bella was smiling, so I didn't think she minded.

"Sam…" Bella began, but I was already headed for the door.

"One!" I repeated, laughing as I caught Boy-Child mumbling in the background about Indians, mustangs, and shirts.

_Win._

xXxXxXx

I was sitting on the hood of my mustang, freshly showered, fully clothed and impatient at 12:55. Lunch is innocent, right? It's not like it's dinner. Friends go to lunch. Not that I had ever gone to lunch with friends, I can't imagine taking the Pack to a restaurant. It would end up in a blood bath. Did I have friends outside of the Pack? No. No I did not. Then again, the Pack made up half the guys anywhere near my age on the Rez.

Bella walked out, staring at the ground as she headed towards her truck. Even post-work, Bella was beautiful. She still had her hair up in a messy bun, loose curls curtaining her face. She had abandoned the orange vest, which left her in a tight-fitted charcoal gray t-shirt and bootleg blue jeans.

"Hello," I said as she reached for her truck handle.

"Eep!" Bella squeaked, looking up at me startled. "Oh, hey Sam. Sorry you scared me," she explained, pressing her hand to her heart, which was in fact beating rapidly.

"I said one, weren't you expecting me?" I asked lightly, opening the passenger side door of my mustang. I really wasn't giving her much of an option.

"I was I just...I don't know," she finished, scowling as she slid into the seat. I sprinted to my door, sliding in and revving up my engine. "Where are we going?"

"Eh, Sue's. Nothing fancy." I shrugged.

She smiled, "Good, I hate fancy."

"Good to know," I replied, trying not to stare at her.

She arched her slender brow, "Why is that?"

"Like I said Bella, I want to get to know you."

She didn't say anything, but the blush against her cheeks did.

**xXxXx**

Lunch was anything but awkward, though that I expected anything else was stupid. She was my imprint it was supposed to be easy. I was making it difficult. But...even if I was almost confident she would choose me over anyone else, I still felt compelled to let her get to know me, get to know the me that I didn't even know. I felt less...stoic around her. Like if only momentarily, my burdens didn't feel so heavy. I wasn't honestly sure how I felt about it. After all they were my burdens.

"...That resulted in me falling on my ass and getting this scar," she said, pointing to a thin white one inch scar on her elbow. I laughed, because the story was funny, but her ability to hurt herself scared the fuck out of me. How do you protect that?

"How many stories do you have that end like that?" I asked pushing another empty plate in front of me. I don't know what I ate, but I know it was like three times more then her 'regular', which looked like a silly girl salad to me.

She shrugged those tiny shoulders, "I don't really know. My mom use to say I had more scars than the sky had stars. Fairly poetic, that woman." She joked. "Ugh. I'm full."

I laughed, "You ate half your salad thing. How are you full?"

"I'm a tiny person. It does not require much to fuel me. Unlike you boys, you're all fricken monsters."

I felt myself go rigid at the word monster. What would she really think that if she knew? She ran with vampires, she seemed cool with that. Then again, that could be a problem. Werewolves are made to kill vampires. Gah. Quit thinking. It's a mental fucking circle jerk. I'm getting nowhere.

"Sam?" Bella asked, nudging my shoulder with her little hand. My body tingled where she touched me. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" I perked up, finding her starting straight at me, her brow scrunched up in concern. "I'm fine, why?"

"You've spent the last two minutes staring at the napkin dispenser while I repeated your name like a crazed woman mantra."

"Shit, sorry Bella. Maybe I'm a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night," I explained. Truer words could not be said. Having Bella in Jacob's bed with his stupid sneaky teenage boy hands snaking their way up her didn't exactly lull me to sleep.

She frowned, "I'm sorry, that was my fault. Do you want to go home?"

I jumped in my chair, causing my knees to smack painfully against the table bottom, "No! But...but...uh, why don't we head up to La Push? You go there after work anyway, don't you?"

"Yeah, Jacob will probably worry if I don't get there soon." She reached for the check but I snagged it from her with a smile.

"My treat woman."

"Sam," she said sharply, "I can pay for my lunch."

I laughed, "So can I. Come on, let's go," I said, tossing the money on the table and slipping my hand in hers to pull her towards the door before she started complaining.

Her hand was lost in mine and I hated myself because I wasn't ready to let it go. But she wasn't ready for that and I squeezed before letting it slip from mine. Our banter continued as we drove through Forks. I never met a girl who was so easy to talk to and I wasn't sure how much of it was the imprint and how much of it was just Bella.

"My truck," Bella said, pointing out Olympic Outfitter's as we drove by. "Sam I need to get my truck."

"Nah, I'll drive you back later," I said with a shrug.

She scowled, "That's stupid, just let me drive to La Push."

"How can I talk to you if your in your truck maxing out at fifty-five behind me?"

"Hey, don't knock the truck," she deadpanned.

**A/N Just for the record, Mike Newton is no John Wayne by any means. **


	7. Another Irrational Imprint Urge IIU?

Alpha Fail 7/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,685

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Beta- Magos!

Chapter 7: Another Irrational Imprint Urge IIU

_**Previously**_

_**"My truck," Bella said, pointing out Olympic Outfitter's as we drove by. "Sam I need to get my truck." **_

_**"Nah, I'll drive you back later," I said with a shrug. **_

_**She scowled, "That's stupid, just let me drive to La Push." **_

_**"How can I talk to you if your in your truck maxing out at fifty-five behind me?"**_

_**"Hey, don't knock the truck," she deadpanned. **_

**xXxXx**

Sam POV

"Bella!" Jake boomed, swooping Bella up into his arms. She squealed and though I was momentarily distracted by her laughter, I still noticed Jake's hands clenched around her thigh, just beneath her ass, pinning her legs around him. I almost wondered if she wrapped her legs around him at all, or if he did it himself. She better do that shit willingly or his isn't going to have hands for much longer.

And I know all too well how much he likes his hands. The right one specifically. It'd be the first to go.

"Sorry, Jake. Sam and I stopped and grabbed something to eat."

Jacob stared at the mustang, his dark eyes narrowing, "Sam drove you here?"

"Yeah, after lunch," Bella explained, struggling to drop her legs from his side. He didn't release her and she gave up with a little sigh. "I told you I was going to get to know your friends, Jacob."

He looked at me with a blank expression before turning a smile on Bella, "I know. I just didn't realize my friends were so _friendly_." His eyes darted towards me for emphasis as he carried my imprint into his house like a fucking bride. He had no idea why he just earned himself double shift patrols for the rest of the week. Ass-hat.

Within the hour the other guys flitted in, filling the chairs and floor as Bella shoved some random DVD in the player. It was obvious this was something of a custom for them because everyone seemed so comfortable. I should have felt offended that I had never been invited, but then again I knew if I had, I would have declined. I sat on one end of the couch and Jacob on the other. He wanted to talk to me, ask me what the hell I was doing taking Bella out for lunch, but I hadn't given him the chance and I wasn't about to. Later maybe, but not with Bella around.

Bella eyed the small space between Jacob and I warily as the opening credits began to play. Without warning she threw herself onto the couch, laying her head in Jacob's lap and her feet in mine. Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry's heads snapped to mine at once.

Jesus, was I really that big of an asshole?

I just shrugged and turned my head to the T.V. ignoring their questioning stares. It wasn't them who made me so uncomfortable. It was Emily, who was leaning against Embry's chest as he sat on the floor in the little living room. She was smirking up at me, a glint in her eye. She fucking knew. She must have seen the little panic in my eye because she winked and turned her own head to the T.V.

Half way through the movie, which I had not been paying attention to, Bella fell asleep. Jacob was absentmindedly stroking his fingers through her hair as he watched shit blow up on the screen. She sighed in her sleep, restlessly, her feet wiggling in my lap.

I bit my lip, watching her out the corner of my eye, sneaking my hand up and pinching her piggy toe. She smiled in her sleep slightly and I coughed to cover the little laugh threatening to escape. She was adorable. A word not previously in my vocabulary, not even for fluffy kittens and Labrador retrievers. Adorable didn't exist before Bella. I pinched her toe again and a giggle escaped her. She didn't wake and I moved my hands as Jacob looked down at her, a bewildered expression on his face.

Once he returned to the movie, I moved my hands back to her feet, running my finger along the soft arch. She snorted, jerking her foot away from my hand, "Cut it out, Sam! That tickles!" She laughed, sitting up completely, escaping Jacob's hands before they could pull her back. She mock glared at me, her little lip pouting. I could feel the eyes in the room burning into me, questioning my strange behavior. I'd hear about it for sure, but right now I didn't care. I was touching Bella and she was laughing and things were okay. Things were good.

"I'm not doing nothing," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and pushing back my smile.

"Whatever jerk. Leave my toes alone." She huffed, falling back into Jacob's lap.

Jacob leaned forward, kissing Bella on the forehead. He turned to me with what looked like a small smug smile. I raised my brow at him, daring him to say something. He returned his gaze to the movie, continuing his ministrations through Bella's hair. Yeah, that's right. Watch your movie.

Bella fell asleep again, but this time Jacob excused himself to the kitchen. I could hear him dial the phone and it rang a few times before someone answered. _Oh that dirty bastard._

"Hey Charlie, it's Jacob. You still dropping my dad off later?"

I could hear Charlie clearly through the receiver.

_"Yeah, in about an hour, Jake. What's up?" _

"Nothing, I was just making sure Bells had a ride home. One of the guys drove her down here today."

_"Something wrong with her truck?" _

"Not that I know of. Anyway, Bells is asleep. I'll wake her up and let her know you're coming."

Without looking at me, he leaned over the back of the couch, kissing Bella on the mouth. I hadn't seen him do that before, I was so sure that they weren't...they weren't right? Billy said they weren't.

She startled awake, eyes wide. "Jake, wha..."

"Your dad's going to be here in an hour, honey," he said with a smile before she could finish her question. What was she going to ask? Was there more to Jacob and Bella than I knew about? He hadn't mentioned it. She hadn't mentioned it. Nothing was declared. She was free to choose as she pleased. At least...I thought so.

"Sam was going to drive me back, Jacob," Bella said stiffly, leaning away from Jacob's very close face. That's my girl...

Jacob chuckled, ruffling her hair, "Well this way you don't have to burden Sam. Now scoot over honey, your Dad's not gonna be back for an hour."

"Fine," Bella huffed, sitting up. She turned her head staring at where our arms touched, no doubt feeling the same tingly shit I was and sighed. _I know Bella. I know._

"You can lay back down, Bells," Jacob whispered as Quil started another movie.

Bella didn't even turn as she spoke, "I'm fine, Jacob." She leaned slightly against me. I wanted to feel guilty, but I just didn't have it in me. He was being an outright possessive ass.

Jacob frowned, but it was quickly washed away with a devilish grin. He tossed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her against him. I watched her roll her eyes before settling into his chest. I would have been seriously annoyed, but at that moment Bella hooked her ankle behind mine, resting her calf against me. She chanced me a glance and smiled softly. She looked so conflicted, torn between her loyalties to Jake and her unknown connection to me. I hated to see her so torn, but I knew she wasn't ready to talk soul mates so I pressed my leg against hers and hoped she understood that I felt it too. The Pull.

Her dad picked her up an hour later, just as promised. Bella had fallen asleep yet again and I had the pleasure of watching Jacob carry her out to the car, nuzzling her hair and shit.

Never had I wanted to scalp his Indian ass so bad as I did in that moment. But Bella seemed fond of him and hurting him might not go over to well with her.

I waited patiently as the rest of the pack flitted out of the house to their respective homes. Emily patted my cheek affectionately and I watched Embry eye her suspiciously. He knew something was up with me, he just didn't know what. I wasn't exactly the picture of indifference tonight and I knew it would be brought up. I was just praying to all my feather-headed Indian ancestors that no one put two and two together.

And for now, I sat on the couch waiting for the wrath of one Jacob Black.

"What the _fuck_, Sam?" Jacob wasted no time laying into me. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

I groaned. Seriously I had no idea what kind of asshole I must have been if everything I did now seemed weird. So I took a girl out to lunch. So I tickled Bella's feet. Well, that does sound weird, but whatever.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, taking no measure to not sound irritated.

"What is with you and my Bells?" He whispered menacingly.

"I wasn't aware that she was your Bells," I managed to say without growling. I was shaking slightly and I forced down my anger before it could get the better of me. She was not his Bells. She was my Bella. I knew that. Calm the fuck down.

"She certainly isn't yours!" He seethed and I might have laughed if his words weren't so...condescending…implying. He didn't think I was good enough for her. I wasn't, but that was beside the point. She was my soul mate.

"Friend," I said stiffly, "I'm her friend."

"Since when?" Jacob scoffed. "Since when do you even make friends? You don't like friends! You don't even like people, Sam."

I frowned. "It's nice having a friend outside the pack!"

Jacob's shoulders fell, "I know. I just don't understand why it has to be my Bella."

"She knows our story," I lied. "There are no secrets from her," I lied again. I was harboring a huge secret.

"I don't fucking get it!" He growled. "You spend what...two days around her? Suddenly you're taking her out to lunch and tickling her? It's fucking weird, okay?"

"You know what? I'm going for a run," I said stiffly, heading for the door. Jacob laughed, kicking off his shoes.

"I think I'll come with you," he said with a smug grin. Asshole wanted to see what was going on in my head.

"No," I said much to quickly. "Get some sleep."

"Nah, I'm not tired. Slept great last night," he said chuckling, no doubt recalling my Bella warm in his bed. Asshole. Stupid, stupid fucker. Mother fucking cock sucking, stupid ass, fucking little bitch asshole.

Okay, I'm done.

Suddenly I laughed. "You know what? I didn't sleep all too well myself. Since you're so well rested, you won't mind covering my patrol." I freed my keys from my pocket, ignoring his murderous glare, "See you in the morning!"

That was the first night I slept in my own bed in quite a while. It hurt a little to be so far away from her, which was stupid, but the damn mythical wolf crap decided pain was necessary. I only hoped she didn't ache like I did. I'd hide in her closet if it kept her from pain. Again, another irrational imprint urge. IIU?

I lay in bed refusing to allow my mind to imagine Bella in any state of undress. It made me feel creepy. I figured I'd let the fantasies have free range once she liked me. No point in setting myself up for further heartache if she ended up going against nature. Part of my mind wondered if she would. I mean she already kind of did. Hanging out with vampires like it was no biggy. Was she capable of ignoring the imprint?

I didn't want to think about it. It made the irrational pain in my chest tighter. It made me feel irrational, unmanly emotions. Even if Bella was meant to make me be more understanding I refused to feel or act like a chick. Again, I had a dick for a reason…even if it was practically dust from lack of use.

Instead I let my mind wander over the way she smelled or how her arm felt as she brushed along my skin, the pressure of her leg against mine…stupid shit that blew my mind. It was all I had and I would take it. I was hardly in the position to be as bold as Jacob. He was her best friend, but he was pushing that line. Did she want him to push that line?

**xXxXxXx**

The weeks rolled on that way with little, yet significant to me, interactions with Bella. She never ceased to amaze me. Her mind was a beautiful place. I know, man card, whatever. I'd taken Bella to lunch a few more times and by the third lunch, she got me to agree that we'd rotate on who picked up the check. I couldn't help but be happy that she planned on seeing me again.

Movie nights at Jacob's always ended on an awkward note. I was so sure that Embry knew what was up because his imprint did and like I have said, there is just no lying. If he did, he didn't bring it up and everyone else seemed oblivious. They honestly believed that Bella and I had struck up some strange friendship. Which was true enough. And if they thought it was weird, which I am sure they did, they didn't press.

As the weeks passed, Bella began to inch herself away from Jacob. Not necessarily into my open arms, but away from Jacob nonetheless. She was less inclined to welcome his embraces and shit. I felt horrible that she wouldn't understand why they didn't offer the same comfort as they once did. But I didn't tell her. She'd figure it out in time.

Jacob noticed too. And I could see the pain behind his eyes. He really fucking loved her and I knew it would break his heart if and when Bella figured it was me she wanted.

Movie night had rolled around again and Bella brought cookies. She always brought cookies. I hadn't eaten my mother's cookies in two months probably because my entire sad universe revolved around the oblivious little girl. I wondered if I loved her cookies more than my mother's because she was my imprint, or because they were better. It didn't matter.

The opening credits began to play and Jacob had somehow managed to situate Kim, Jared, and himself on the couch, leaving just enough room for Bella. I forced back my scowl, knowing full well what he was doing.

Bella frowned. "I don't want to crowed you guys. I'll sit on the floor," she said softly, not wanting to interrupt the movie. I watched her curiously from the abused leather recliner as she walked around and over the giant Indians carpeting the floor. Embry caught her as she almost tripped and she giggled, plopping down, pressing her back against my chair, in between my legs. From the corner of my eye I watched Jacob's hand tighten its hold on the arm of the couch. The one I already broke. He watched her choose me over him, even in the slightest way.

As usual, I did not watch the movie. I was too preoccupied with Bella between my legs. It was a good place for her to be, but fuck she was facing the wrong way. Come on Uley, what did we say about those thoughts?

Absentmindedly I pulled a loose tendril of her hair up, curling it around my fingers as I stared blankly at the screen. I didn't even know what we were watching. I was looking at the T.V. but I was counting Bella's every breath and watching her shoulders fall as she sighed. Suddenly, she looked back at me, catching me in my hair-twirling act and smiled. She fucking smiled. My mind was singing the little chant I had banned. Touch her, touch her, touch her.

Except this time I was touching her.

She was letting me.

God I was pathetic.

But her hair was so soft.

And she smelled so good.

A/N Bella is starting to realize sumtin' sumtin'. But she's Bella so...


	8. Loaded Questions, and Friend Zones

Alpha Fail 8/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 3,313

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 8: Loaded Questions and Friend Zones

A/N: This chapter is important! We get a little insight from a fellow pack brother and Sam's momma herself. Because as gruff as he is, Sam is a momma's boy.

Next chapter though I keep it in Sam POV. We get to hear what Bella is feeling!

**Sam POV**

_**Previously On Alpha Fail**_

_**Absentmindedly I pulled a loose tendril of her hair up, curling it around my fingers as I stared blankly at the screen. I didn't even know what we were watching. I was looking at the T.V. but I was counting Bella's every breath and watching her shoulders fall as she sighed. Suddenly, she looked back at me, catching me in my hair-twirling act and smiled. She fucking smiled. My mind was singing the little chant I had banned. Touch her, touch her, touch her.**_

_**Except this time I was touching her. **_

_**She was letting me. **_

_**God I was pathetic. **_

_**But her hair was so soft. **_

_**And she smelled so good. **_

"So. What's going on with you Sam?" Jarred asked out right. We were at Sue's, painting her living room and installing light fixtures. Not exactly a mind consuming task, but I hadn't expected him to be so blunt about it.

"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly. I had no idea what it was he meant so I certainly wasn't about to give anything away. I may be acting like an idiot these days, but I knew better then to spill my guts because someone asked me a random ass question.

Jarred shrugged his shoulders, dipping his roller in the pink paint. Seriously, who paints their living room pink? I will fucking tell you. Widowers who don't have husbands to tell them not to. Harry would have never allowed this. Fucking pink. Bella will never paint our living room pink. The only room in our house that will ever be pink is our daughter's. End of story.

Jesus. Did I really just think that?

Well, isn't that getting a little ahead of yourself?

"I don't know, Sam. You just seem...lighter these days." He furrowed his brow, "Don't take this wrong, but you've been nice lately. Friendly. Speaking of friendly, what's up with you and Bella?"

"She's a friend," I said flatly, with every intention of offering nothing else on the subject. Jarred wasn't exactly perceptive, but I didn't need him looking any closer.

"I'm sure she is. So what's got you acting like a chick when you get around her? Is it her or is it you in general? You lose your balls in a hunting accident and not mention it?" He asked with a raised brow. Jesus, I must have been a jerk if talking to a girl made me a chick.

"What the fuck? So I'm nice to the little leech lover, give me a break. If you would have seen her all busted up in the woods and then watched her crazy ass meltdown in the kitchen you'd be nice to her too," I barked back, internally cringing over the words leech lover.

He shrugged, "I have seen it, in your head. I mean, I get that you'd be inclined to be nice to her Sam, but you're borderline chipper these days." He paused, "You seeing someone?"

I had never exactly been able to follow his train of thought and this was no exception. How he went from me losing my balls, to me being nice, to me having a girlfriend I'll never know. He seemed to miss the obvious, thankfully. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you didn't deny it for one. And that's just how it works, for all guys. You meet a girl. You give up your balls to win her over with mushy girl crap. You don't care because your getting ass. Booty makes everyone happier. And happy people are nice," he said as if it were obvious. Suddenly his face froze in an expression of shock and he nearly dropped his roller. "Holy shit are you dating Leah?"

I startled, snorting hard and flinging pink paint all over the place. "Fuck no I am not dating Leah! Jesus why would that cheer anyone up? I am fully convinced her pussy has teeth."

Jarred narrowed his eyes, "Maybe not Leah, but I still think you're seeing someone. What else has got you acting like a fucking boy scout?"

"Boy scout?" I asked skeptically.

"You know, Good Samaritan. Buddying up to the leech lover. It's so unlike you. It's like you have some newfound respect for women. Like you care or something."

"Hey! I have never been disrespectful towards women, Jarred." I growled. He and Paul were the players in the Pack. Maybe not Jarred anymore, but Paul was. "Indifferent yes. Heartless maybe. But not disrespectful. I resent that."

"Exactly. You never cared what people thought. Not me, not the Pack, not anyone but your Momma," he said, raising a brow. "Why do you care now?"

"Maybe I'm sick of being seen as a fucking asshole. Seriously, have I always been a fucking jerk? Because I had no idea," I said, gripping my paint roller too hard, causing it to snap in my hand.

Jarred chuckled, "You've always been a little unconcerned with the Pack's personal life. I don't mean this to sound as insulting as this is going to come out, but you only see us as werewolves." His voice softened, "We're people too. I mean I know it's just you and your mother and I know you take care of her. She's your life. But, we're teenagers Sam. Some of us are still in high school. We've got other issues and being a werewolf only makes them harder."

I sighed, "I'm trying. I guess you can say I had a bit of a wake up call. I phased later than you guys. I wasn't a teenager. I have no idea how to relate, but I'm working on it."

Jarred smiled, "Well whatever your wake up call was, I like her."

"I told you, I'm not seeing anyone," I snapped, flinging paint.

Jarred laughed at my obvious distress, "Sure thing. Whatever you say."

**xXxXx**

"Momma?" I called, stepping into the back of the bakery. This bakery was my mother's other child. She fought tooth and nail to get the loan and worked her ass off to keep it going. She was good at what she did and taught me that hard work pays off. I was proud of my mother.

"Hey sugar," my mother called out from beside the floor mixer where she was tinkering with gears and cranks. "What's going on, Sammy?"

I leaned on the high table, arms folded over my chest. "Am I an asshole?"

My mother chuckled, "Well that's a loaded question if I ever heard one, baby. What's bugging you?"

I sighed, "Let's just say I had a bit of a wake up call. It seems that my Pack is under the impression I only see them as wolves."

"Well baby, have you tried getting to know them? Now I don't mean what's going on in their heads, but have you, honest to God, tried to get to know them?" She asked, dusting her hands off against her apron.

I shrugged, "It's not like I don't know what's going on in their life. I mean, I hear everything, see everything and feel everything. I'd feel weird asking questions I already know the answer to. I don't feel right...prying."

She smiled up at me with the mother smile I had come to know and love. "Maybe it's not prying. These are kids Sam, they are just boys. They are still growing up, still learning. You throw being a werewolf in the mix and it complicates things. You are their leader. They look up to you. You are their role model." She paused, "You know I love you right? I only want what's best for you."

"Yeah, I know," I said, eyeing her speculatively. She hadn't told me anything that Jarred hadn't already said, though I had to admit that hearing it from the mouth of my mother stung. Salt to the wound, you know?

"Okay, because I love you as you are, but not every one will. So keep that in mind when I ask you this. Do you want your pack brothers to turn out like you?"

I let out a huge breath with that question. If I was the bitter, brooding, asshole jerk everyone seemed to think I was, did I want that for my pack brothers? No. I wanted them to be happy and free. They were better off looking up to Jacob. La Push didn't need six more hard-asses running around. Leah, well there was no hope for her. She was already a hard-ass.

"That's what I thought," my mother said before I could even answer. "You are not a bad guy, Sammy. You've been my rock for as long as I can remember. Too long really, baby. I relied on you too much."

"You know I never minded," I said honestly, pulling my mother into a quick hug. "Someone needed to be there for you."

"Just like someone needs to be there for you, Sam," she said softly. "Not all the burdens are yours, baby boy. You carry a lot of weight on your shoulders and you carry it without complaint. But I know as well as you do that your pack mates are willing to carry it with you. Not for you, but with you. Your brothers are there for you. It's all you can do to be there for them as well."

I sighed, kissing her on the head before retreating to the lonely confines of my apartment. My mother was right. My brothers had never failed me in all that I asked of them. It was all I could do to be more for them.

I knew my Pack wouldn't come crawling to me with their problems at the drop of a hat. I still had a long way to come. It all came down to trust. They needed to trust me, as I needed to trust them. Bella needed to trust me and maybe in a way, I needed to trust her as well. I was working on my issues, one step at a time. But, watching Bella just...breath easier, was helping. Our bond was strengthening with every moment I spent with her. She found herself lingering at my side without even realizing it.

Her draw to me was just as strong as mine to hers and I was itching to let her know. But I had come so far and worked so hard, I wasn't going to ruin it now. If I could show her that she fell for me on her own, step-by-step, maybe dropping the imprint bomb wouldn't suck so much. Bella was stubborn, I knew that much. She wasn't about to be told who to love.

I was sure that Embry knew, but he seemed to keep that shit to himself and I wasn't forced to put an injunction on him. Though I did lighten up on his patrols and made sure they never overlapped Jacob's. Emily continued with her knowing looks and seemed to have taken a liking to Bella. It was preemptive on her part, but in Emily's eyes, Bella was already her sister.

I however, was growing impatient. I wanted my Bella now. My body physically ached with the need to claim her as mine, in far too many ways. I don't even want to think about marking her. I'd like to call her my girlfriend first.

But it was there. The need. I knew that if I didn't make her mine by winter I was going to have some seriously fucking chaffed hands. See, wolves are different. They don't mate in the spring. Wolves mate in the winter between December and February and we were already in August.

Now, I don't want to sound like a fucking pig, but imprinting is what it is. The urge to mate is there and fuck, I am a guy. Sex wasn't all I wanted from Bella, but I did want it. I was even willing to overlook the fact that the Leech defiled her first. I'd wait until she was ready, naturally, but fuck...she made me horny and she wasn't even trying. I had no idea what she would do if she ever caught on to the things she did to me.

Then there was marking.

How do you explain that?

Even if for some reason I was able to explain to her that I, like the rest of us, was a werewolf without freaking her out, I still had to explain imprinting. And if for some reason, imprinting didn't send her running for the hills, there was marking.

Marking freaked _me_ out. Why was there not a manual of written script for this shit? What was I supposed to say, "_Hey, we're going to fuck doggy style so I can bite you on the back of the neck so everyone knows you belong to me. It's all part of the deal, darling, now bend over and let's make some puppies."_

Not exactly romantic.

Not to mention you had to get permission to mark from the Tribal Elders. Fun times, being a wolf.

I guess there was only one way to begin. I was going to have to ask her out on a date.

**xXxXxXx**

**(Almost August)**

"Go out with me," I said boldly, after a forty-minute pep talk, leaning over the counter at Olympic Outfitters.

"What?" Bella said sharply, spinning on her heels. Her eyes were wide at my words and I couldn't help but smile. I had actually managed to say the words out loud. Almost two months after I imprinted, sure, but I said them. Bella and I had been spending increasing amounts of time together, whether it is with the pack or not. Lunch had even become dinner on a few occasions, though it was always casual.

"Let's go to the movies," I suggested loudly as both Bella and I watched Mike cringe. "Tonight."

"What about Jacob?" She asked and I knew it was a loaded fucking question. I knew she was asking what we should do about him and us. Because there was an us, dammit, finally. I chose to ignore the true connotations behind the words and settle for something simple.

"I know for a fact that Jacob is busy tonight," I said with a smile. "Working."

Bella frowned, fighting back a smile. "You planned this. You made sure he was busy working."

"So what if I did? Go out with me," I asked again and the fucking words were sugar in my mouth. So sweet.

"Okay," She squeaked after three minutes of silence, which I spent staring at her. She was so cute when she thought really hard. "Pick me up at my house at seven. Charlie will still be working."

I blanched. She didn't want me to meet Charlie? I mean, I knew Charlie, but I thought he should know if I was going to take his daughter out. Didn't she understand this was a date?

"Okay, I guess." I sulked.

Seven couldn't come around fast enough. I stood impatiently on Bella's front porch ringing the doorbell, feeling rather strange in jeans. Yes, I wore jeans. For her. It had been like two years since I last wore pants and I was surprised I still owned a pair. I wondered if she would notice.

"Hey Sam," she chimed, her eyes immediately darting south. "You're wearing pants." I guess she noticed.

"And you're wearing a dress," I stated, a little taken aback by her. I had never seen her in a dress and she was beautiful. Did she wear it for me? I liked the thought. I liked her legs, too. They'd look better wrapped around my waist or over my shoulders, or hell over her own shoulders. Perhaps she wore it so I could...

Hell no! You will not think of Bella that way Sam, because if you do...

Oh shit.

I quickly shoved my hands in my pockets, in an attempt to hide my blatant erection. Thinking about all the things I could do to her little body in that dress was a very bad idea.

"Oh, yeah. I got it in the mail today. My mom sent it to me. Then she called, begged me to put it on and send her a picture." She laughed, "I'm not much of a dress person. I'm too clumsy. I'll probably spend half the night worried about tripping and showing my ass."

"I won't let you fall, I promise." No matter how bad I want to see your ass.

_**xXxXx**_

The movie went as smoothly as you can expect a movie date with Bella to go. She complained when I paid for the tickets, complained when I paid for the popcorn, and then picked out the bloodiest movie possible. She really confused me. Then again, I was just fucking thankful I didn't have to sit through something like The Notebook or some shit.

She tucked her hands between her legs as we watched the movie. This confused me. God, I should have talked to Emily first. I don't get girls and I never will. Leah wasn't exactly the shining example of girl behavior, so she was no help. Was this just something that she did regularly, or was she doing it on purpose to avoid any awkward hand holding situation? Did she not want to hold my hand? That kind of fucking hurt and it made me feel like a girl. Jarred was right, I did give my balls to Bella.

I was brought from my spiraling questions as she laid her head against my arm. I was too tall for her to reach my shoulder. Just as I had seen Jacob do on the first disastrous movie night, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me, silently thanking whoever would listen that she had allowed me at least this much.

We were standing at her door at the end of our first official date when the porch light flicked on. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the Chief's little signal, letting us know she had like two minutes to get inside. Yeah, I know how daddies work.

"See, it wasn't weird," I said teasingly, nudging her arm. The real question is..._is it going to get weird now..._

She laughed, "Yeah, no one puked in popcorn buckets, so there's that." She paused, "You're not planning on vanishing for two weeks, are you?" She asked, her voice soft. Of course she brings up Jacob and the expanse of time she spent hating my guts.

I sighed. "One day, I'm going to explain that to you," I said honestly. Just as soon as I explain everything else.

"You're a good guy, Sam," Bella said, looking down at her feet, "A good friend."

My heart sank as the word _friend _escaped her lips. Friend. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. But I'd be her friend, if that's what she wanted. If that's what she _needed_. But seriously, I had like the worst case of blue balls in the history of all blue balls. She had no idea what she did to me.

Bella kept crossing and un-crossing her legs at the movie theater and after forty-five minutes, I knew what color her panties were. And they were black and lacy and incredibly tiny. And it wasn't like I was expecting her to suck me off on her front porch, but I really wanted her to know my intentions towards her. God, I sound like a pig even to myself. But fuck, it hurt. Friend. Psh.

"I try," I croaked, shifting from one foot to another. "I like you Bella."

"Don't know why," she chuckled, choosing to not acknowledge my deceleration. That was never good. She smiled once, biting her lip before leaning up to kiss my jaw. She couldn't reach my cheek, but it didn't matter. As soon as her mouth touched my skin, shock jolted through my body. It tingled. There was no other way to explain it. Bella made me tingly.

I sighed. She made to turn, but I stopped her quickly, leaning down to return the favor. I kissed her cheek, lingering longer than necessary, just to breath in her cinnamon shampoo. I never did ask why she changed it. Then again if she knew I knew she used to use strawberry, that be weird. The fact that I smelled her now was pretty strange in itself.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked, stepping down from the porch.

"You see me every day Sam, why do you even have to ask?" She laughed, pushing open the door.

**A/N Banished to the friend zone! Oh burn!**


	9. Seriously, I'd call the color cerulean

Alpha Fail 9/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,082

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Beta: The darling Magos186. Seriously, she beta'd the fuck out of this bitch.

Chapter 9: Seriously, I'd call the color cerulean

**A/N Hey! I just wanted to clear up some questions. This take's place almost a YEAR after the birthday incident. Bella still works at Olympic Outfitters from 9-3 on various days. She didn't go to college. That will be explained later. **

_**Previously On DAYS OF OUR LIVES! (I kid.)**_

_I sighed. She made to turn, but I stopped her quickly, leaning down to return the favor. I kissed her cheek, lingering longer than necessary, just to breath in her cinnamon shampoo. I never did ask why she changed it. Then again if she knew I knew it used to be strawberry, that'd be weird. The fact that I smelled her now was pretty strange in itself._

_"See you tomorrow?" I asked, stepping down from the porch._

_"You see me every day, Sam, why do you even ask?" She laughed, pushing open the door._

**(First Week In August)**

**Sam POV**

The movie date backfired.

Things were suddenly very awkward.

What had been an easy friendship had turned into an uncomfortable mess in all of one day. She seemed so uncomfortable around me now and I wasn't sure what I did wrong. I watched as she reaffirmed a distance between us. A distance I had fought to close. I knew she liked me, I fucking knew it. It was nature. We were good together. She was making me comfortable with people and emotion and just...relaxing. And I liked to think that I was helping her come out of her shell, heal, be human again.

But now she was avoiding me. She made damn sure we were never alone together, much to Jacob's delight. She welcomed his embraces, but I could tell she was uncomfortable. Why the hell was she fighting now?

I missed her. Two weeks had past since our...date. She seemed happy when I left her on her doorstep with nothing but a kiss on the cheek, which she did first. What the hell had I done to make her sad?

I stopped coming by Olympic Outfitters because when ever I did, she'd make Mike tell me she was busy. The triumph in his face made me want to punch him. She even skipped out on movie nights. She spent less time in La Push and when she did, she was with Jacob, who looked just as triumphant as Mike. I hated it. We were friends. We were good. If she'd given me a fricken minute, I would have told her that I didn't need anything to change.

I'd be her friend if that was what she wanted, but I couldn't live like this, without her. It fucking hurt. I know it hurt her too because she looked like shit most days, tired and sad and just worn out. I mean, she was still beautiful, but she looked like she stopped caring. She looked like she did after I found her in the woods. Like she was falling apart. Because of me. I wanted to call her, to hear her. I had no fucking clue what I did wrong.

"The relationship has changed, Sam," Billy said, when I came complaining. "She's starting to realize that she has feeling for you and it's probably freaking her out a bit."

"Why?" I sighed, "Things were good. Why is she fighting me? I never push her, I never blur the lines...I just...things were going along so smoothly. Then she busts out the friend card and avoids me like a plague."

"She doesn't understand how she feels, Sam. Plus, she's still a little hung up on the Leech. She never really let go."

"It's like one step forward, two steps back," I grumbled.

"This is what you wanted Sam. If you'd just tell her the truth, she wouldn't be confused. She'd have her answers." Billy sighed, "She needs a little encouragement. Knowing Bella, she probably doesn't even know you like her. She's so oblivious, that girl. I love her, but she's about as perceptive as her father when it comes to things like this. Now slap a vampire in her face and she can call that out. That, she gets from her mother."

"What the hell am I suppose to do?" I hissed.

"Don't push her, but let her know how you feel. If she thinks her crazy feelings about you are one sided, she'll freak herself out and hole up. And avoid you. Sound familiar?"

I thought that was what I was doing when I took her out, I thought petulantly.

~*~*~*~.

"Please talk to her, Emily, I'm going insane here," I pleaded. I had turned to my own ex-fiancé for help. That was how fucking desperate I had become. I mean, Emily and I were on good term, but it meant I was forced to acknowledge openly that I had in fact imprinted on Bella Swan and the only person who I had talked to about this was Billy.

Emily smiled, "Of course, Sam. She's coming by tonight. I figure you will want to be around for our conversation. You can linger outside the kitchen window like a creep. I know you will regardless, I just assumed it'd be better if I gave you permission."

I scowled, "Yeah, thanks for making it awkward. As if I don't feel creepy enough as it." I sighed heavily, "I miss her so much. Things were going good. The date wasn't bad. I mean it ended awkward when she called me a good friend and crushed what little ego I had left into dust along with my very blue balls."

"Samuel!" Emily scolded, "For one, you need to refrain from thinking with your dick there buddy. I think you're getting ahead of yourself."

"I know, I know...but damn. I'm not planning on propositioning her. I just want her to be mine. Not today, not tomorrow, but I would like this shit to progress and I know she likes me! I know she does, but...she just...I don't know. She panicked. I don't know what I did to upset her and it's killing me."

Emily patted my cheek affectionately. "I'll talk to her. Come by tonight around seven. Don't come in. Give her space. She'll come around when she's ready."

"Okay, Em. Thank you," I said, heading for the door. "Embry's lucky to have you."

Sure enough when seven came around, I was lingering outside the kitchen window of Emily's house. I made sure everyone else was busy as fuck, lest I be caught out like a fucking peeping tom.

Bella's sweet scent assaulted me through the open window as Emily took up her place in the kitchen. "Hey, Bella." It seemed my Bella would be helping with a late dinner.

"You started without me!" Bella chimed, laughing lightly. I missed her laughter.

"Hardly. Go ahead and start chopping those vegetables, I need to get these in the oven," Emily ordered, shuffling around the kitchen. Why the fuck did she give Bella a knife? Was she trying to kill me?

"Sure, sure," Bella said, her chair scraping across the floor. She sighed softly and I heard Emily return to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, honey?" Emily asked, her tone nothing but motherly. I imagined she was standing beside Bella with her hands on her hips and her head cocked slightly to the left.

"I think I made a mistake," Bella nearly whispered and my heart beat franticly. Did she think I was a mistake? Our date? Something? What the fuck did I do wrong?

"What do you mean, Bella?" Emily asked, pulling up her own chair. I felt strange and dirty listening in on their conversation but you couldn't have pried me away with the jaws of fucking life.

"Sam," Bella breathed, answering none of my silent, frantic questions. What did she mean me? What the fuck. Come on Emily get some fucking answers.

"What did Sam do?" Emily asked, her tone almost chiding. As if I had done something and not told her. Fuck that.

Bella breathed, "He asked me out."

Wait? What?

Emily chuckled, "What's wrong with that? What? Was he an ass because I know how to make that boy suffer?"

"No. No, he was a sweetheart." Emily chuckled. I doubt she had ever heard anyone call me a sweetheart. I know I certainly hadn't. Not even my own mother.

"Then what's the problem, sugar?" Emily pushed gently.

"I like him, Emily," Bella mumbled and my stomach did weird somersaults. She liked me. She fucking liked me.

"Again, Bella, what is the problem? If Sam asked you out, he must like you too," Emily said with a small laugh. I bet she was just getting a kick out of this shit.

"I think he does. I mean, he told me he did. I don't know. I feel guilty. I feel guilty about liking him. I can't hurt Jacob like that and…"

"Isabella Swan, don't deny yourself because of that boy," Emily said rather strongly. "It is no secret that Jacob adores you, as it is no secret that you don't share in the feelings. Everyone knows, including Jacob himself. You'd be doing the boy a favor if you went and got yourself a boyfriend. He needs a wake up call that he doesn't stand a chance."

Fuck. Emily, I love you!

"Why doesn't he stand a chance?" Bella asked, sniffing lightly. "Why don't I love him like I should? I mean Jacob saved me! From..._them. _He made me human again. He made me whole again! I should love him, I should love him like he deserves, but I don't. He's my...he's my sunshine and I don't love him like he deserves."

Shit. That wasn't what I wanted to hear at all. She wanted to love him, but she didn't and that should have thrilled me, but it didn't. It hurt because she was hurting.

"Bella," Emily sighed, "You can't force your feelings. If you like Sam, let yourself."

"I'm afraid," Bella muttered. "I don't want to fall in love with him."

My heart sank into my stomach and burst into a thousand fucking glass shards, piercing every inch of my body with painful little spasms. Yeah, that's what it felt like it when she said she didn't want to love me.

"Oh Bella. No one is asking you to fall in love with Sam," she paused, no doubt to freak me out, which she was. "But can I ask why? I mean, what's wrong with Sam? I know he can be a little...distant, but he's a good guy."

Yeah, don't make me look like a jerk or anything, Em.

"I know Sam is a good guy! He's the best." Bella sniffed and I was certain that she was crying. Because of me. She was crying because of me and I couldn't feel like a bigger jerk.

"Then what's wrong, Bella?"

"I'm a broken mess, Emily. I'm still not over the hurt, the abandonment, the pain _they_ caused."

"You're not over the pain, but you're over them?"

Bella's little sniffles stopped abruptly, "I...well...wow. Yeah, when you put it that way, it makes sense. I mean, they were my family and they just...they fucking left. I don't think I could ever live through that again. I couldn't stand it if...well. I don't think I can live through another heart break."

Emily's voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke again, but she knew I would hear, "Bella, are you afraid Sam will break your heart?"

"Yes," Bella said softly.

"Listen to me, Bella. Sam would never abandon you like that. Neither would I, or the boys. I'd like to think of you as a part of our family, even if you hadn't noticed. We aren't going anywhere and neither is Sam."

"I don't deserve him. I'm all broken and a part of me...well a part of me will always be theirs."

How she could feel that they even deserved any part of her was beyond me. It didn't go unnoticed that she said "theirs" and not _his_. It wasn't him that held her back it was the family as a whole. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but knowing it wasn't him who held her heart did make me feel better.

"I think you need to let Sam decided if you deserve him, sugar. That boy is a changed man since he met you, Bella. Give him a chance, he misses you."

Well let's not make me look like a fucking pussy, Emily, fuck.

"You think so?" Bella asked softly, sniffing once more.

"Yes, I think so. Give him a chance." Emily laughed, "Now, let's finish dinner. The boys will be home in a bit and if they catch us being mushy girls, they will never let us live it down."

"Thanks Em," Bella said. "Em? What do I do about Jacob? I mean if Sam and I...well, I don't know. What do I do about Jacob?"

"I can't tell you what to do sugar, but I can tell you what not to do. Don't live your life around anyone but yourself."

With my heart much lighter, but one billion more questions echoing in my brain, I made my way back to my lonely apartment. One question sat in the forefront. Could I share her heart with the memory of her fucking Leech family? Could I compete with that?

**A/N Bella is having some issues. Did you really think she'd just be better like poof? That it would be WHAM BAM, HELLO SAM. Well it might be, once she gives into her feelings, but not yet. Bella is a stubborn bitch. **


	10. I did it all for the cookie

Alpha Fail 10/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. Not cannon, obviously.

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,198

Beta'd : again, by Magos186. Seriously, the woman is made of win. I wrote her a special O/S featuring Embry/Bella because she is so awesome. You might want to read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 10: I did it all for the cookie

_**Previously**_

_"Yes, I think so. Give him a chance." Emily laughed, "Now, let's finish dinner. The boys will be home in a bit and if they catch us being mushy girls, they will never let us live it down." _

_"Thanks Em," Bella said. "Em? What do I do about Jacob? I mean if Sam and I...well, I don't know. What do I do about Jacob?" _

_"I can't tell you what to do sugar, but I can tell you what not to do. Don't live your life around anyone but yourself." _

_With my heart much lighter, but one billion more questions echoing in my brain, I made my way back to my lonely apartment. Could I share her heart with the memory of her fucking Leech family? Could I compete with that?_

**SAM POV**

Raucous laughter echoed off the aluminum sides of the garage. Looks like the boys beat me here. Jacob was working on the mustang, rather begrudgingly I might add, but he had to admit, I paid him good. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked cheerlessly as I stepped inside the little garage.

Quil, Embry and Jared were squashed on the workbench, munching on cookies and laughing. Traitor cookies. Bella was here.

I sighed.

Again, Jacob was on the ground, this time beneath my car. However, a pair of skinny jeans accompanied his cut-off clad legs. Bella. She had her leg slightly intertwined with his and she was laughing as Jacob explained how to change an oil filter. They were touching. I didn't fucking like it. If I didn't get to touch her, he shouldn't. I must have growled because suddenly Quil, Embry, and Jared were all looking at me with wide-eyed expressions.

I shook my head and mouthed, "Later."

"Bella is still learning about cars," Embry explained, laughing a little. "This shit is great. She's hilarious."

Jacob groaned from beneath the car, "Knock it off, Bella."

"I don't get it!" She hissed. "I'm not good with...tools and shit. Can't you pay someone to do this?"

"That's it. Get out of my garage," Jacob said with a mock sternness. "You too, Sam! If you don't know how to change an oil filter, I'm done with the both of you." He laughed, sliding out from beneath the car and helping Bella to her feet. She blushed profusely as she saw me and I had to fight back a smile. I liked that I did that to her. I missed that. And it had only been two weeks.

She looked beautiful with her hair caught up in a curly mess on the back of her head, loose tendrils framing her face. She was wearing the filthy shirt again, over a tank top. The little smudge of grease on her jaw was accompanied with a light white powder I was all too familiar with.

"You have flour on your cheek," I said, rather stupidly. That's all I could come up with after all this time? Not even a hello? Jesus, what was she doing to me?

She blushed furiously, wiping at the wrong cheek. "Dammit, why didn't you guys tell me! I've been here for an hour!"

Quil laughed, "It was too damn cute."

"Plus we were all preoccupied with cookies," Jared offered, as if it were logical.

I laughed at their goofy smiles. Bella had them all smitten. Jacob was right it was hard not to lo-like her. "What, no cookies for me?" I asked playfully.

Her blush deepened as she bit at the corner of her lip. God, I wanted to be her teeth right now.

"Actually," she said, pausing to open up her bag, "I made these ones special, for you." She handed me a separate plate wrapped in cellophane, a little smile playing on her lips.

"For me?" I asked, trying not to smile, or kiss her, ya know. Nothing crazy. I could feel four pairs of eyes burning into us, studying our interaction. They all knew what a girl who baked did to me. "Thank you."

Of it's own accord my hand raised to her face, my thumb brushing along her cheek. She gasped, her heart picking up as I touched her. I missed her skin. I was turning into a fucking softy and I knew it. Touch. Touch. Touch. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm a goddamn werewolf. The angry, black hearted one. This girl has got me by the balls and doesn't know it. "Flour," I explained.

"Oh."

I coughed, retracting my hand and shoving it in my pocket. Everyone was staring at me, at her. Jacob was seething, one step from shaking. The rest of the Pack's eyes lingered between Jake and myself, calculating. They didn't seem to know.

She didn't make Jacob any cookies.

The wolf inside me saw this as a small but sad victory. I'm a twenty four year old man who is very, very excited that she was talking to me again.

"Are you coming tonight, Bella?" I asked, ignoring Jake's incessant muttering and Quil's wandering eyes.

Jacob spoke up then, pulling Bella into a tight hug. "She doesn't want to. She doesn't like crowds..." He blushed, knowing he probably said too much.

She patted his shoulder, letting him know it was okay. "It's fine Jacob. I told my dad I would come, he's going to meet me up here tonight."

Jacob's eyes widened, "You're gonna come?" He looked annoyed. Quit being a cock block, fucker.

"Looks like it."

Quil stole the last cookie off the platter as Jared reached for it. "We should start getting things ready. I bet Emily is already ass deep in whatever she's cooking. We can go get Leah and see what Sue is bringing," he offered, pulling Jared from the garage.

Jacob wiped his hands off. "You want me to go find Paul?" He offered and I could have jumped. He was gonna leave Bella with me? _Fuck yes._ "Come on Bells, we can take your truck."

Too good to be true. Asshole.

"Uh, if it's all the same Jake, I'll just hang at the house." She paused, digging in her pocket, "Here, take my truck anyways."

He smiled, swooping down to kiss her cheek and I could have growled, but then I reminded myself she just insisted on being left here. Alone with me. Something she was avoiding. Sweet.

"Thanks Bella. I'll be back in twenty. Quil, Jared, you want me to drop you off at Leah's? Embry, I can drop you off before I go get Paul." He called out at the door, "See you soon Bells."

"Sure, sure."

An awkward silence set over us again, but I didn't care. I was here with my Bella. Alone.

_Anything, Sam. Say anything. Just say something! _

"Bella..." I began, pausing with nothing. Fuck I am an idiot. I rubbed the back of my neck absently, searching for something to say. There was so very little to start with. "I don't know what to say," I said honestly. There really was no lying to her.

"This is so confusing," she admitted, blushing a soft pink. "I'm sorry. I've been avoiding you...I don't know. It's just... Fuck!" She swore hard, heading for the door.

I froze as she swept past me, "No!" I hissed, turning to catch her by her fragile wrist. "Please don't go...I...stay?" I pulled her gently back, letting the space between us close to nothing. I needed to feel her near me because absence does not make the heart grow fonder. It just hurts. I could feel her pulse beneath the skin of her wrist, the sweetest fucking rhythm ever.

Her wrist slid from my hand, but she smiled, stopping as her fingers touched mine, lacing of colors. Copper and cream. We looked at our hands swinging in front of us and smiled. _So right. _It was confusing, the jumble of emotions I was completely foreign to. And _I_ knew what was going on. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling, but at least she was smiling.

That fucking smile left me breathless.

I wanted to kiss her. I should kiss her. _Kiss her. _

I leaned forward, as she tilted her head up, neither of us ready to close our eyes...

The slamming of car doors jerked us from our reverie and I swore softly to myself. Had we really just stood there for twenty minutes? She gave me another little smile, extricating her hand from mine. For all that I ran at a toasty 101.9, I had never felt colder in my life.

But then I remembered she was talking to me again and I had never felt better.

Bella!" Jake chimed, scooping her up into a bone-crushing hug. "Sam," he said with sheer animosity. Bella frowned, noticing his less then hospitable behavior. It wasn't like Jacob to be anything less then fucking cheery. That kid shit sunshine.

"Emily is already in full kitchen mode, cooking up some grub. Sue's getting the grills loaded. Billy and Charlie, of course, have pitched in for _adult_ beverages. Emily is thinking six o'clock?"

"Sounds good," I said forcing a smile. Bella dangled helplessly in his arms, looking a little more than irritated about it. "We could head up there and see if she needs help? How about it Bells?"

"Sure," she squeaked, smiling at me over Jacob's arms. She rolled her eyes and scowled at what she called her best friend, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

"Cool. We can walk, it isn't far," Jacob said, turning to head out the door. He obviously had no intentions of setting her down. Apparently by "we," he had meant him.

"You know, I can walk," she snapped, abruptly, causing me to smile.

Jake chuckled, "I know. But I like carrying you. You're like a little doll. A little china doll."

His words must have hit a nerve or something, because she _growled_ at him. Fucking growled! "I am not a doll! I am not some breakable little fucking human! Put me the fuck down _now_!" Even I was shocked. It was rare that she swore. Hearing her drop the f-bomb was kind of funny. Not to mention she referred to herself as a human. Anyone else would have found that strange.

Jake froze, setting her down cautiously as she seethed, "I don't want to be coddled. _He_ did that Jacob. Edward did that. He shoved me up on a goddamn pedestal. Breakable Bella. Fragile, weak, human Bella. "

Jacob's eyes widened as he sucked in a hard breath, "Bella, you said his name!" The victory on his face was evident. I hadn't realized how badly she ached for _him_. She couldn't even say his name? Was she still in love with him? Was I competing with the _memory _of a Leech?

"Edward! Edward! Edward! It's a fucking name! The name of a fucking jerk that liked to fucking coddle me! I am so sick of that! You know what? I've broken six bones, had more stitches than I could ever possibly count, know the Phoenix Metro ER staff by heart. I know the Forks staff even better. Fuck, they probably have a bed ready for me at all times. And even for all that, I am alive. I have made it eighteen goddamn years walking on my own two feet. I've got the scars to prove it." She huffed a little, crossing her arms over her dirty shirt. "Okay. I'm done now."

Jake smiled his wide white grin, "All better?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh and I felt a weight lift from my chest. Obviously she was getting over Cullen!

"Much. I think I really needed to get that out, don't you think?" She looked back at me and I was trying not to laugh. "Hey! Cut that out. It's not funny. I'm a danger magnet."

"It's a little funny. I mean, the first time I saw you in Jacob's garage, didn't you trip?" I asked, watching her scowl.

"Yes, I did and I face planted straight into you. Not my proudest moment." She groaned, glaring at me, as she stumbled alongside Jacob.

"Teasing her for tripping gets old fast," Jake noted, walking on down the road. "It's the more intricate accidents that keep it fun. Didn't you fall down a flight of stairs and through a hotel window in Phoenix?"

My heart did a weird flip thing. She fell down stairs? Through a fucking window? Who was with her? Who let that happen? Jesus! How was I suppose to protect her? Watching Bella was like a full time fucking job.

"Something like that," she muttered in reply, absently massaging her right wrist. She was lying and I could tell. I'd have to ask her later.

Jake stopped at the little white house with freshly painted yellow shutters and flower boxes brimming with purple and yellow pansies. Emily emerged with a big white smile, "Good! Help has arrived. You all know Embry is useless in a kitchen."

Without a word she steered Jacob to the table with a pot of boiled potatoes and a cutting knife. "Chop please, for the potato salad." He laughed and plunked down into the seat, obliging her request without a single word.

"Embry is setting up the grills. Sam, drain those noodles," she ordered, pointing to a vast vat of elbow macaroni. "And Bella..."

"Charlie's baby girl," she said fondly, as if she hadn't seen her once a week, every week for movie night for God knows how long. "Well, come, come. I have hamburger that needs to be pattied."

Bella grimaced, but hide it quickly behind a smile. I didn't know what was up, but I let it go for now. "Make 'em big like this," Emily explained, molding an example patty and setting it on the wax paper.

"Okay," Bella croaked, stripping her filthy shirt before picking up the ground meat gingerly. Emily skipped off whistling, to do whatever else needed to be done.

**A/N I realize this was a totally weird place to leave off and I apologize. Though, if you noticed, Bella had a breakthrough. She thought of them and didn't seize up like a water-lacking catfish. **


	11. Ever eaten an elk Ever eaten an elk raw?

Alpha Fail 11/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,203

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Beta: do you even need to ask? Magos186 of course!

Chapter 11: Ever eaten an elk raw?

**A/N Okay, tomorrow's chapter might be a little late, just to warn you. I'm out of pre-wrote chapters, I'm writing them as I go now. There is a mild drug reference in this, but don't give me crap about it. I don't do drugs and I rated it M for a reason. Plus, Bella is a total toker and we all know it. **

_**Previously**_

_"Charlie's baby girl," she said fondly, as if she hadn't seen her once a week, every week for movie night for God knows how long. "Well, come, come. I have hamburger that needs to be pattied."_

_Bella grimaced, but hide it quickly behind a smile. I didn't know what was up, but I let it go for now. "Make 'em big like this," Emily explained, molding an example patty and setting it on the wax paper._

_"Okay," Bella croaked, stripping her filthy shirt before picking up the ground meat gingerly. Emily skipped off whistling, to do whatever else needed to be done. _

**SAM POV**

When Emily was finished ordering us around like a military drill sergeant, she went about doing whatever it was Emily does. She looked at Bella fondly but the words _Charlie's baby girl_ made me cringe. It was only a what, six-year difference? Well, fuck. I'd cross that road when I came to it. If I ever did. No hoping, Uley. _You're gonna get crushed. _

Emily was digging through the deep freezer in the back room when I heard Bella give a small groan, squishing her hands into the hamburger like it might bite her. Through her smile, she wore a face of pure disgust.

"You okay?" I asked, trying not to smile at her discomfort, or at her tiny black tank top practically painted on her; the sliver of skin exposing the protruding hip bones at her waist. I had the strangest urge to drop to my knees and lick them. Fuck, what was wrong with me?

Her nose was scrunched up again, little tendrils of curls falling around her face, a small smear of grease along her jaw. She was just too cute.

Cute? Fuck? Does imprinting erase your manly werewolf gene? I'm not sure I have ever used the adjective cute. Shred another man card and snip my balls, I'm turning into a girl.

_But she is cute..._

She groaned again, handling a meat patty gingerly. "I'm a vegetarian," she muttered, setting it on the wax paper.

I frowned, "Oh, Bella, you should have said something. Emily wouldn't have asked you to do this if she had known!"

She squished another ball of meat in her hand, her pale skin growing paler, a cold sweat breaking on her brow. "I don't want to make anything more difficult than it has to be," she explained and I could see her hands shaking a bit. She looked like she might faint. I wasn't going through that shit again.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, trying to hide my concern. I was freaking the fuck right out.

She swallowed, taking a step back from the counter. "This is just...well, it's gross. I don't really like blood and it's all squishy in my hands and…oh god." She shook her head, grimacing.

I pulled her by the forearm to the kitchen sink and turned on the water so she could wash her hands. "You want something to drink? Water?"

She closed her eyes, biting her lip, "Please."

"How about I finish those for you?" I offered, as she sipped from the clear glass tumbler, "And you could drain the noodles."

She laughed. "I will never be able to lift that pot," she said, pointing to the stove. It was true. She could almost bathe in the thing she was so small. She probably looked smaller beside me. Who didn't? I was fucking huge.

"Well, how about I do both and we don't tell anybody? Secret," I said, finishing the noodles quickly, draining the water, and pouring them into the white ceramic bowls Emily had laid out.

"That doesn't seem fair." She half pouted, her bottom lip jutting out, teasing me to no end. "What can I do for you?"

Well isn't that the million fucking dollar question? Fucking God, Uley, I swear if you answer that with your dick...

I smiled, inwardly groaning at all the things she could do for me, with me, to me. "Nothing. You made me cookies, I think we're even."

She laughed, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face, "You can't use past cookies as payment for future service. I mean I'm all for preemptive strikes, but I think not."

"Make me more cookies. I love your cookies." That didn't sound perverted at all. Nope.

"You haven't eaten the ones already made you!" She giggled, leaning against the counter, looking anywhere but at the meat in my hands.

"I will. Just not around the guys. _Mine_." I growled playfully, snapping my jaw and I wasn't talking about her cookies. Jacob jerked his head at me and glared. He could hear everything. It was innocent, so I didn't care. Well...it was sort of innocent. She thought it was innocent. I just liked hearing the sound of her goddamn voice. I hadn't realized how much I missed her.

The Pack and the family were gathered on the beach around the fire, stuffed full of food accumulated from the mothers and Emily, of course. That woman could cook. She had her feet propped up in Embry's lap, a loving smile on her face. The first imprints. It used to sting, seeing them like that...now I couldn't wait.

I wanted that. Why couldn't it be that easy? Why did I get the heartbroken Leech lover? Why the fuck did I always get the curve balls? I had to be the first to phase and if that wasn't the fucking short straw, I don't know what is. You try being trapped as a wolf for a month before someone tells you what the fuck is going on. You ever eat an elk raw? I didn't fucking think so.

_See, see! I deserve my man cards. _

Bella was all smiles and laughs, but so _guarded_. She reminded me of myself. I hated to see her like that. This could be her family if she wanted it. Hell, we already loved Charlie and Billy looked at her like a niece or something, regardless of his son's feelings towards her. She fit so perfectly here. She belonged here.

Of course she did. She belonged _right next to me. _

So it came as a surprise when the familiar, gut wrenching ache returned to my chest. Where did she go? I looked up over the fire for the beautiful pair of brown eyes I adored and found nothing. I felt frantic, my head spinning. Where the fuck was she? Did anyone know? I looked at Jake who was flirting with Leah and then at Charlie who was gutting a goddamn fish while ogling Sue.

Where was my Bella?

The wind blew, throwing the familiar cinnamon scent at me. Cinnamon and chocolate chip cookies and just a hint of motor oil. _Bella. _I could breath again.

Standing up quietly, I ducked back along the trees, following the sent. The sun was half set over the sea, darkness slipping through the pink and orange clouds. I found her sitting on a broken sea-washed tree, cross-legged, staring into the sun. The loose tendrils of her hair whipped in the breeze and I was once caught up in her beauty. I was a lucky son of a bitch.

As I approached, I could see her rigid shoulders relax, a little sigh escaping on her lips. I understood this. It didn't hurt so much when she was close. I was here. She was here. She couldn't understand it, but she felt it. Bella stretched, a flash of metal falling from her hands and into the soft Pacific sand. She chuckled and picked up the metal, biting it between her teeth. The flicker of red and orange surprised me.

Well, my, my, my, Miss Bella was full of surprises.

"Hmm. I'm not sure the Chief would approve," I said once finally behind her. I expected her to jump. She didn't, but her eyes widened as she took me in. Then she smiled that fucking smile, the corner of her lip caught in her teeth. She was gonna be the death of me.

_No wait...come back man card...Fuck. _

"Well, the Chief isn't here. However, you are." She paused, frowning, "Are you gonna tell him?"

I rummaged in my pocket, throwing my own little plastic baggy in her lap and sitting beside her on the tree. "Another secret."

She chuckled, "Well then." She puffed then passed it to me, holding the acrid smoke in her lungs like an Olympic gold medallist swimmer. Breath holding. It was a talent I desperately wanted to further explore.

I took a hit, frowning. "This is weak," I said, knocking her bowl empty.

"Hey!" She snapped, glowering at me. I laughed at her angry kitten face and she only glowered more. "Now you owe _me_."

I grabbed the baggy off her lap, smiling as she gasped when my fingers trailed lightly up her thigh. I was copping a fucking feel, if only a little one. Fuck, I was a creeper. "Nah, that shit's weak, Bella. Jacob grows the best stuff on the Rez."

She looked at me incredulously, "Jacob grows?"

"For his dad. For the most part," I added, smiling. Jacob hooked me up quite often to get out of early morning patrols.

"Well fuck. Does my dad know?" She asked, watching me pack her bowl.

"He turns an eye for an old friend, I think. He never partakes though," I added hastily. Charlie was too straight laced for that. "Ladies first."

She hit it hard, coughing as the smoke hit her lungs. "Fuck that's nasty." She smiled, passing it along.

We continued like this as the sun set and I was happy to have her at my side. She laughed freely with me, the tension of the crowd dispelled by the third bowl packed. Her eyes were a little glossy and we were both pretty toasted. We sprawled out in the sand to watch the stars come out.

I lied beside her, idly wonder what the future could be like. I had become a goddamn girl. All I could see was Bella in a frilly white apron, covered in flour and cookie dough, with a little boy hanging off her leg licking a wooden spoon in the kitchen of my mother's bakery. It was a pretty image. Pretty fucked up, is what it was.

"So Sammy," she said, tucking her hands behind her head. "Tell me about yourself." I smiled at the endearment. If anyone else called me that, I would have punched them. When she said it…well fuck…it just made me hard. It didn't help that I could see straight down her tight black tank top.

"What do you want to know?" _She wants to know about you_! My heart was pounding. Such a little thing...but it meant so much.

"Anything. Mom, dad. Siblings? Job? What the fuck are you doing hanging with a bunch of kids?" She added that last, laughing. It made her tits jiggle. It had just became my life mission to keep her laughing.

"My mom lives in La Push. My dad's an idiot. No siblings, well, none that I know of, but if my father was anything, he was a busy man," I said bitterly, thoughts of Embry plaguing he head. "And I hang out with those little ingrates to keep them in line. Someone needs to. As for a job, I run a little construction and repair shop. Most of the guys work for me from time to time, learning a trait you know? It keeps them out of trouble." And it's the only job they can hold on a werewolf's schedule.

"Mmhmm," was all she said. What the fuck did that mean? "Any extracurricular activities?" She pressed.

_Yes, Bella. I'm a werewolf. _

"Not really. What about you? What's your mom like? Do you miss home? You and Jacob seem pretty close," I added, watching her out the corner of my eyes.

"My mom is such a scatter brain. We're nothing alike. I like plans and I like to be in control of things."

Well that could be a problem there, soul mate. You just got handed your fate. I felt a little guilty. She didn't fucking deserve this and I didn't deserve her. I was a sad, empty, cold man.

"What about home?" I pushed, hedging toward the question I really wanted to know. What are you to mother fucking Jacob Black?

She laughed, "Well, this is my home now. I miss Phoenix on occasion, but Forks...is my home." She breathed, "I used to hate how green it was. It's like an alien land, ya know?"

"Okay," I paused, moving on, "And Jacob?"

She let out a little sigh trailing shapes in the sand, "He's a little bit in love with me."

The growl was there, caught in my throat and I had to cough to dispel it. "And how do you feel about him?" I asked, the desperate tone ringing louder than the nonchalance I was going for.

"I don't love him like that. He's like my brother. My savior, my security. He put me back together after…well…you know."

I could see it in her face that she'd rather not talk about _him_ so I switched to another topic, any topic; the first one that came to mind.

"Okay, he's a sixteen year old boy, I'm sure he'll get over it." I paused, mentally wording my next question, "So, what really happened in Phoenix last year? You were lying to Jacob when he asked you about falling."

She winced and turned to look at me, "How do you know?"

_Because you can't lie to me, Bella. Ever. _"Because I do."

She nodded as if this were an acceptable answer, "Well, like I said, I'm a danger magnet. You might not believe me if I told you the truth." She giggled.

**A/N Does Bella tell him? Oh and no hazing for the drug ref. Bella always seemed like a stoner to me. As for Sam, it's medicinal. He, like the other wolves, must remain calm. **


	12. Ostrich Problems

Alpha Fail 12/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,402

Beta? Why yes, by the illustrious Magos186. We love her, we really do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 12: Ostrich Problems

**A/N: I went through this story with the help of reader Julia Ba and reaffirmed the time line for this story. It begins in June, nine months after the Cullens left. This chapter is very early August. I was pretty willy-nilly there, but it's all good now. Thanks Julia!**

_**Previously**_

_"Okay, he's a sixteen year old boy, I'm sure he'll get over it." I paused, mentally wording my next question, "So, what really happened in Phoenix last year? You were lying to Jacob when he asked you about falling." _

_She winced and turned to look at me, "How do you know?" _

_Because you can't lie to me, Bella. Ever. "Because I do." _

_She nodded as if this were an acceptable answer, "Well, like I said, I'm a danger magnet. You might not believe me if I told you the truth." She giggled._

**Sam POV**

"Oh, well I doubt that," I said. "I'd believe anything you'd ever say Bella," I admitted, too honest for my own good. Shit, I shouldn't have gotten high with her. No mental mouth filter whatsoever. If I ended up declaring my undying love for her, I wouldn't be surprised. Even worse than that, I'd cop an un-welcomed feel and it'd all be down hill from there.

"Why? That's silly," she said, looking over at me with a big grin. "You're too good for me." She giggled some more and then just looked totally out of it. She wasn't used to Rez-grown grass at all.

"Hardly. Now tell me what happened," I said, laughing at her giggle fit. She was jiggling and I was glad I was laying on my stomach now. My dick just turned into a fucking ostrich, burying its head into the sand.

"You reaaaaly want to know?" She drawled out, inching her face closer to mine. My eyes widened, darting back and forth between her eyes and her mouth. God, was she going to kiss me? I wanted to kiss her, but not like this. Not all fucked up lying in the dirt.

"Yes," I croaked, steeling my hands to my side so as not to grab her and force her lips to mine.

"Sit up," she ordered and I wasn't sure what to do. If I sat up, she's notice how fucking hard I was and I'd hate to have to explain that to her. "I said sit up," she said a little more impatiently.

Inwardly groaning, I obeyed, crossing my legs to alleviate the blatant visual proof. I had every intention of just hunching my shoulders and praying she didn't notice, but fuck if she didn't have different plans. She crawled into my lap, her ass just narrowly missing my cock and I couldn't figure out how I felt about the whole fucking situation. I really liked her in my lap, but I had no idea how she's react if she noticed my...er problem. Weed made her kind of bold, I'd have to remember this for later.

She inched closer, her lips just inches from mine and I could have died. It was taking every single ounce of willpower I had to not take her then and there. I wanted to kiss her, _everywhere_, but I was frozen in my place. Was she going to kiss me? She was awfully close. I could taste her breath on my lips and it was just as sweet as her and fuck...she was killing me.

She smiled, looking from my mouth to my eyes before laughing out loud in my face. "Someone bit me." She deadpanned, laying her head on my shoulder. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. It should have been amazing to have her in my arms, but the moment was tainted with Leech memories.

Panic spread through me like fire in the veins. What the fuck? Was she serious? I couldn't tell. Had the Cullens broke the treaty? How was she still human? Why was she laughing? What the fuck? This wasn't funny.

She laughed, "Crazy right? Someone kidnapped me, bit me, and broke my leg, two ribs, and my jaw."

"They took care of it though." She mumbled, "It's just another memory now, just another scar."

And there it was, a silver crescent scar inside her right wrist. I had so many fucking questions, so many things to say. But I couldn't...not yet.

"Hmm. That's an odd place to bite someone," I said, nonchalantly, when really, my insides were boiling. I wondered if I was shaking. I was too caught up in her to tell.

"Anywhere is an odd place to bite someone." She chuckled, turning to look at me proper, "I mean, who bites?"

"Vampires," I blurted out, mentally kicking the crap out of myself. Why the fuck would I say that?

She stiffened in my lap, tugging her arm back to herself. I knew I had hurt her. I had reminded her of them. It wasn't just the boyfriend Leech that hurt her it was every one of them. I'd have to deal with the fact that they would always matter to her. They would always hurt her. I could, of course, as long as she loved me too. And she would. I had to believe that.

"Vampires aren't real," she said softly, running her fingers through the sand.

I wanted to let her know that it was okay, that I was here. That I knew, without actually telling her I knew. "You never know. I mean, Quileute's themselves have old legends about vampires," I said, innocently enough.

She nodded her head, brushing the sand from her arms, before looking me straight in the eye, a sarcastic smirk across her face. "Yeah, the Cold Ones. Werewolves too, right?"

My heart stopped beating and my blood ran cold. What the fuck did she know about the Cold Ones? Who told her about werewolves? I swallowed hard, my voice not working, as she shrugged and smiled. "Jacob told me about them a year ago on First Beach. I think he was trying to scare me or something..." She laughed a little, no doubt at the truth in the stories. "Can't scare me though. Something's wrong with my head or something. I have no sense of self preservation."

"Maybe your brain is hardwired in a way that will allow you to accept your fate," I said softly, hoping that it was true.

She shook her head, knocking loose a few more curls and washing me in the scent that was just Bella, "Fate is a joke," she said, staring out into space. I had to admit, she may have been a spacey stoner, but she was more open, honest. And in my fucking lap.

"Why dangle something so promising in your face, a promise that isn't a promise? All these pretty things served up on a pretty silver platter, but you can't touch. It isn't yours to touch. You have to just fucking look at it and let _it_ decide if it wants you around." She rambled, but it made sense. I understood it from both her point and mine.

Her vampires in all their beauty, in all their immortality, had made promises they could never keep. But she, she was my promise I couldn't have, my pretty thing on the pretty platter. I was bound to her, but she wasn't bound nearly as tightly to me. She could fight it if she wanted. I on the other hand, would only ever see her. The silver platter, the pretty things…that shit made sense to me.

I looked down and caught her staring. She didn't blush this time, but just smiled, "I don't know what it is about you Sam, but...it doesn't hurt so much. I want to believe you won't hurt me and I am really trying. I just feel better when I'm with you."

"I could never hurt you, Bella," I said softly, our conversation taking a serious turn. I wrapped her tightly in my arms. How long had I gone without human contact? It felt strangely new to me, her skin against my skin. I laid my chin on her shoulder, closing my eyes as she grabbed my hand, wrapping it around her waist, intertwining it with her own. I had waited along time for this little moment and right now, I couldn't ask for more.

We watched the sun set and I didn't even notice how fucking cheesy it was. Because it was Bella and honestly, we were stoned off our asses.

"We should probably get back, I guess," she said as the stars came out. "Honestly, I'm hungry."

"Munchies," I chuckled.

When we arrived back at the campfire, much of the crowed had dissipated. "Where are the guys?" I asked Embry and Emily, still curled into each other by the fireside.

"Charlie already headed back to Forks. Sue took Leah and Seth home. Billy needed Jacob to get him home. He's a little drunk. What's Jacob's problem? He looked fucking pissed."

"You know him in all his teenage angst. Who knows what the fuck his deal is?" I did. He noticed both Bell and I were missing. And from the look on Bella's face, she knew too.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," I offered, pulling Bella along the paved path back to where her truck was parked. "You know, because you're _tired_."

She laughed, "Well, aren't you a little _tired_ yourself?"

"Yes, but not nearly as exhausted as you. Now, come on kitten," I replied, opening the door to the mustang. Shit, I called her kitten. I heard Embry chuckle in the background. Asshole.

"What about my truck?" She asked, pointing to the ugly red beast. She didn't seem to notice the endearment. I really didn't feel like explaining myself, things were going too beautifully.

I nudged her into the mustang, "Your dad said he's coming by tomorrow, bum a ride with him."

"Yay," she said with a grimace, "Police cruiser."

"Would you prefer that I pick you up?" I asked lightly, watching her screw up her face as she contemplated the questions. She was over-thinking it.

"Jacob could always pick you up. The Rabbit's finished," I noted, raising my brow. Her head shot up at once and she looked mortified.

"No!" She almost shouted, "Uh, no, I mean, well...Jacob and I aren't getting along very well right now."

I sighed. I knew this was coming and I wanted to prevent it. It had never been my intention to come between their _friendship_.

"What's going on? You want to talk about it?" I asked, gently. Then my brain did a double take. Did I seriously just utter those words? Fucking twilight zone, I tell you.

"No. Yes. Ugh!" She groaned, "It isn't like were being openly hostile, but I can tell he's mad at me. I just, I don't know, Sam. I don't love him like he wants me to and it pisses him off."

"Awe honey, he can't expect you to feel anything other than what you feel. If friendship is what you're offering, he should be able to accept it gladly." Fucking Jacob. He's ruining my good night.

"It used to be enough for him. He use to be comfortable with what I was willing to give." She sighed, "I told him flat out that I didn't love him like that, that he was my best friend, but that was it. Just lately..."

"Lately what, Bella?" I pressed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with all the possibilities as to _what _she was talking about.

"Lately he's a little more...pushy."

My hands tensed on the steering wheel in a white knuckled embrace, "Did he touch you, Bella?" I almost growled, subtle tremors racking my body.

"No!" She gasped, laying her hand on my arm. My body eased at once, until she started talking again.

"No, well...yes, but not like _that_. It's just...well..." She couldn't form the words and she was ringing her hands so hard it looked painful.

"Spit it out, kitten," I urged, pulling her hand into mine.

She groaned, "He cornered me and kissed me today."

My left hand clenched so hard on the steering wheel that I felt it snap, cracking beneath my palm. My right hand trembled lightly, desperately trying not to crush her tiny fingers laced with mine. I was going to kill him. I was going to fucking kill him.

"When?" I muttered.

"When the guys were loading up Emily's car. He pulled me out behind the house." She sighed, "He thought, well...because I'm getting over Edward, he thought..."

"He thought he was next in fucking line? What, that he had a right to kiss you? Fuck, Bella, we all know you've laid it out for him. We know it's just friendship. Jesus he's a fucking tool," I snapped.

"Something like that," she murmured, staring at her lap.

"Sam?" Bella asked. "Are you okay? Calm down, Sammy," she whispered, tracing circles on my hand with her thumb.

"I'm sorry Bella, but he shouldn't have done that if it wasn't what you wanted."

"Yes, well, I don't think it will happen again," she said, squeezing my hand in hers. I pulled into her driveway, turning my body to face her.

"Can I hit him?" I asked abruptly, figuring it was better to get her permission. She was so fucking forgiving they'd be back to being BFF's tomorrow.

She laughed, biting her lip, "I kind of already did."

I halted, my eyes scanning over her body for any kind of injury. If she smacked or punched him, she could have broken her hand. Maybe she used something. Like a hammer. "Are you okay? What did you hit him with?"

"Nothing," she said, trying not to smile. "I kicked him in the balls."

Good girl. I smiled, "Fuck, Bella, I didn't know you had it in you."

She shrugged, "My daddy taught me well. I don't think Jacob will try that shit on me again."

We said our goodbyes and I smiled as I happily watched her stumble her way to the door. There was only one good reason to watch that girl walk away and it was shoved in her jeans so tight they looked like they needed to be cut off. I had scissors. We could make that happen.

I sighed, eyeing my stupid phone. I really needed to talk to someone. I knew just how badly it hurt to lose what you thought was the love of your life due to imprinting, but Jacob needed to know he couldn't pull that shit. I understood he was hurting.

_Emily_. I was going to do the same thing Embry did to me to Jacob. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't mine, but I knew it would hurt nonetheless. Unfortunately Billy was drunk and Jacob was home and I was left to my own devices and a very over-active mind.

I flopped down on my couch, Bella's plate of cookies sitting on my belly. My head was much too awake to even contemplate sleeping. Jacob wasn't in the picture anymore. It was just my Bella and me now. Staring up at the ceiling, I unwrapped the cellophane from Bella's plate and took a bite from the first cookie to touch my hand. Delicious.

**A/N So, she didn't tell him, but he knew. Physically she's more comfortable with him, but that may have been the weed. Jacob's an ass and little does he know, but he'll be paying to fix the steering wheel because it was his fault.**


	13. I fell first, but she fell just as fast

Alpha Fail 13/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,419

Betata's by Magos186 who beta'd the entire story and then waited six months for me to actually post all her work. She is a pillar of patience which knows no end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 13: I fell first, but she fell just as fast

**A/N Alright, so this chapter is important. We've jumped week leaving us in Mid August. Sam has been imprinted for just over two months. Bella's birthday and the anniversary of the Cullens' departure are fast approaching. **

_**Previously**_

_We said our goodbyes and I smiled as I happily watched her stumble her way to the door. There was only one good reason to watch that girl walk away and it was shoved in her jeans so tight they looked like they needed to be cut off. I had scissors. We could make that happen._

_I sighed, eyeing my stupid phone. I really needed to talk to someone. I knew just how badly it hurt to lose what you thought was the love of your life due to imprinting, but Jacob needed to know he couldn't pull that shit. I understood he was hurting._

_Emily. I was going to do the same thing Embry did to me to Jacob. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't mine, but I knew it would hurt nonetheless. Unfortunately Billy was drunk and Jacob was home and I was left to my own devices and a very over-active mind._

_I flopped down on my couch, Bella's plate of cookies sitting on my belly. My head was much too awake to even contemplate sleeping. Jacob wasn't in the picture anymore. It was just my Bella and me now. Staring up at the ceiling, I unwrapped the cellophane from Bella's plate and took a bite from the first cookie to touch my hand. Delicious._

**(Mid August)**

**Sam POV**

A week had passed since the bonfire and things had taken an awkward but bright turn. Bella seemed to take Emily's words to heart and stopped resisting her feelings. She wasn't exactly open about it, but I wasn't one to push. I had come to terms with the fact that I loved her, but like Billy said, it was inevitable. Though, I knew that it was hard not to love her, you just couldn't help it. I had spent a great deal of time outside her window at night listening to her sleep, wondering if I hadn't been a wolf, how I would have lived without her.

Would I have given myself the chance to get to know her, to fall for her? No. I would have looked at her and saw nothing but weakness. But Bella, she's strength personified. She ran with Leeches, got knocked around by one, bit by one, abandoned by one. With time, she came out strong with her head held high. I don't know who she was before the leeches, but I know I love who she is now. Not to mention the girl can hold her own against my pack of teenage werewolves. She may take them for human, but can still hold her own.

Jacob had been avoiding me lately after I went all Alpha on his ass, complete with a lecture about how to treat a lady. Then I made him work with my mother who knew full well what shit he tried to pull on Bella. My mother was a bigger hard-ass than me. By day three Jacob was begging for early patrols instead. He even apologized to Bella. Mind you it was an "I'll wait for you forever, Bella" apology. She accepted anyway, but not before telling him things wouldn't change, that she loved him like a brother.

I laughed. Brother was so much worse than friend zone. You can't come back from that shit.

Yet Jacob was undeterred. He kept his mouth to himself, but his hands were like Starbucks. They were everywhere. Bella, being the forgiving creature that she is, let this slide. She just wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted her best friend back. So for her, I let it slide as well. Bella had made it clear where she stood with him. If Jacob was willing to continue blurring the lines, she wasn't averse to kicking him in the nuts again. I hadn't even bothered with idle and less than idle threats. I knew Bella had him handled.

It didn't mean he didn't love her. It just meant she didn't love him like that. I'd take what I could get. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Fuck yes," Bella deadpanned and I stared at both her and Jacob with wide eyes.

"The guys are meeting up there today! I knew you'd want to come, Bells. It won't be like last time. We'll do this right," Jacob said excitedly. "I think my sister's got a suit for you, unless you want to go home."

"No, no. I can wear hers. When are we going? When are the guys going to be here?" Bella shot off, bouncing in her seat. I knew without a doubt there would be no talking her out of this. She was jumping off the damn cliff whether I liked it or not. And I didn't, just for the fucking record. Painful images ripped through my memory of her broken, lifeless body laying on the sandy shores as Jacob beat the water from her lungs. But then she turned those big brown eyes on me, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, a small smile on her face and I couldn't be mad.

"Are you coming, Sammy?" Bella asked and I watched Jacob's eyes widen at the endearment. I don't think Bella realized she called me that in public. It had become somewhat of a private name between her and I. She never said it unless we were alone. I didn't care. She could call me Susan and I'd still have a smile on my face. I didn't argue anymore. Bella had turned me into a goddamn pussy whipped bitch and I hadn't even hit that yet.

I'd like to say I'd hate to imagine what it will be like when I do, but I can't. I don't care what kind of pussy I turn into, because there are many places I want to go in life and inside Bella is one of them. The pussy-bitch half Bella created inside of me wanted to make love to the girl till the sun came up, but the Old Sam wanted to fuck her till she couldn't see straight. I prayed that I'd get the chance to do both.

"What the fuck, if you're in, I'm in," I said with a nonchalant shrug. She didn't fucking know it, but there was no way she was jumping off that cliff without my arms securely wrapped around her. At least then I'd have a one hundred foot drop to cop some ass on her.

It wasn't like her hands were any better. Three days after the bonfire, Bella let me take her out to lunch. Yeah, we were back to that. Halfway through lunch I felt a very small, slightly cooler hand pressed against my thigh, squeezing just above my knee.

That was all it took for the Bella-ban on my fantasies to take a turn for the worse. And believe me when I say that my fantasies were so much fucking worse than Jacob's that I almost felt guilty. But I didn't. I was a grown ass man who had to resort to wanking it on the double daily. I was going to think about Bella in any state of undress that I wanted to. And I did.

I got hard just thinking about her lithe little body beneath me. Our moments were small. I wasn't as brash at Jacob, but over the course of our...friendship, I had mapped out her body, all curves and sweet swells. I needed to be touching her every single second of every single goddamn day, but I couldn't and I didn't. Still there were moments, when _she'd _fine some reason or another to touch me, brush against me, _press _against me. I have no idea whether this was conscious or subconscious, but I didn't fucking care.

Half the time I felt like a fucking asshole for thinking the way I did, but I was a bastard. I couldn't help it. The things I wanted do to her…_fuck_! I wanted to see how far her fucking blush went. God I swear if it reached her tits, I'd die. I had a growing list of four letter verbs; fuck, suck, bite, lick...God I wanted to lick her. It was a weird fucking thing to want, but I wanted to taste her. I wanted to lick every square inch of her skin. That strange little urge began with her belly button. A fucking _belly button._ She reached up to grab something one day, her shirt riding up with her and I couldn't help but cock my head as I stared at her mid section, at her fucking belly button. It sparked strange primal urges to bend her over the kitchen counter and fucker her silly. I'm a bastard, I know, but I want to hear her scream_ Sammy_ while she's pulling my hair and scratching my back. And to my blatant fucking surprise, I wanted to mark her. I wanted to sink my teeth into the back of her fucking neck. I wanted to feel that insanely soft flesh of hers part and I wanted to be fucking her while I did it. I wanted to see how far her back arched when I had her on all fours. I only hoped she didn't have a thing against biting.

Fuck, how I lasted this long is beyond me. I had to assume my need to please her exceeded my need to please myself. Well that's not right, my need to please her was what had me pleasing myself on the regular. It was hard as hell in so many ways to keep my hands to myself. My hands and my head…yeah, they had different wants. I mean, don't get me wrong, I agreed with them whole heartily. I just knew better. My hands wanted to know how her breasts would fill them up. Bella wasn't stacked, but she wasn't built like a boy either. She had small tits, but she was a small girl. Anything bigger would have looked fucking ridiculous. I had no doubt I would enjoy them. Besides, I wasn't a breast-guy I was an ass man and fuck me, that's where Bella excelled. Goddamn, it was certainly more than a handful and I had big hands.

That thought brought me back to the bending her over and fucking her silly notion.

And then, she achieved the impossible, or at least my imagination did because I swear to fuck her clothes grew smaller. I didn't know if she was fucking with me or if it was just because it was August and warmer and she spent her days with over heated half-humans. Her tiny tank tops, an innocent enough piece of clothing, clung to her body, nothing but two string straps holding them up. It wouldn't take much...it could look like an accident...

"Sam?" Bella said, pulling me from my thoughts. She was biting her lip, looking up at me through those thick lashes, her skin painted pink. Fuck, I must have been staring through the entire duration of my extended eye fuck. "Do you need to go get your swim shorts?"

"Nah, I'll swim in what I'm wearing," I said from my perch on Jacob's couch. I needed a fucking minute to mentally slap myself for letting my thoughts get away from me. There was no way in hell I could stand up, sporting a pork pole that could take an eye out.

Jacob took that moment to interrupt and rarely as it was, I was thankful. As much as I loved the way she looked at me, I didn't need Bella's scrutinizing gaze on me at this moment.

"Here Bells," Jacob said, chucking two shiny blue scraps of material at her. She, of course, didn't catch them and I couldn't help but pick it up. I held it up with a chuckle, torn between irrationally demanding she wear something bigger, or enjoying the view to come.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bella scoffed, plucking the offending piece of bikini from my hand. "Jacob, I can't wear that. That's...no. I can't wear that. Maybe Emily has something."

Jacob shifted awkwardly, "Uh, Bells, Em is bigger then you. You know...on top."

Bella's mouth fell open, then snapped close at once. "Fine. Whatever. Is this all Rachel had?"

"No, but that was the biggest one she had," Jacob reasoned. "I think they were from when she was like fifteen."

"Shirt. Does she have a shirt I can wear over it?" Bella asked frowning. I smiled. She was so cute when she was uncomfortable.

"I'll check," Jacob said, not bothering to hide his disappointment. I secretly wondered if it was the largest of Rachel's swimsuits. Somehow, I doubted it.

"Not white, Jacob Black!" Bella snapped suddenly and Jacob chuckled from the back room. He emerged with a small baby blue t-shirt.

"It was that or pink, Bells," Jacob said with shrug as Bella headed to the bathroom to change.

I really wanted to be mad at the bastard, but I couldn't. I walked behind Bella, Jacob at my side, watching her ass hang out the bottom of the tiny bikini shorts. I mean, if you could call them shorts. They looked like shorts. Tiny, tiny, stretchy, clingy shorts. God she was so close to naked...

If Jacob was half as hard as I was, I pitied the fucker. I couldn't even be mad. This shit was painful.

The guys met us at the cliffs, some jumping already. Without delay, Jacob quickly launched himself off the edge, earning a gasp from Bella. I squeezed her hand, taking in her wide-eyed expression.

"You don't have to do this, Bella," I whispered, but she turned to me with a smile.

"No. I want to. I'm just...nervous. Last time this didn't go so well, you know?" She said with a nonchalant shrug, but she was anything but calm and collected.

"This time there isn't a hurricane on the waters and you have all of us," I assured her, pulling her along. "But like I said, you don't have to. We can leave, if you want. We can just head down to the beach, swim a little."

Yes...yes we can.

"No. I want to do this..." She trailed off, looking out over the horizon. "I need to."

And she looked like she did need to, for whatever reason. Her face changed from frantic to determined in seconds as she stepped forward.

"I'll jump with you, if you want."

Her smile brightened, "I'd like that."

Without another word, I scooped her up into my arms, hitching her legs up on my hips. This was a bad fucking idea. I could feel the hottest part of her body pressed against my stomach and could barely contain the groan threatening to escape my lips. She wasted no time wrapping them around my waist, the heels of her feet digging into my back.

I tightened my hold around her, her hands locking around my neck. "I'm ready to fall, Sam," she said quietly, her brown eyes burning me with a new intensity. I heard a growl resonate behind me, as my feet carried us forward in a sprint, launching me off the cliff.

And we were falling together, proverbially and otherwise. I felt the wind rush past us and forced my eyes open. She looked like she was going to scream, but she surprised me in the seconds that ticked by. I felt her arms tighten around me, her mouth meeting mine blindly.

She was kissing me and we were falling.

Our bodies sank beneath the waters, forcing our mouths apart. She clung to me, as I pulled us above the surface. We emerged, wide-eyed and silent, the waves pushing us along, toward the white shores west of the drop. More bodies hit the water, rendering me unable to say one goddamn thing.

She kissed me.

**A/N Holy shit, they kissed! And from what I know, a 100-foot drop would take roughly about five seconds, I think, so all this happened very fast. **


	14. Fucked Up Relationship Tango

Alpha Fail 14/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,879

Protecting you from grammatical dysfunction is Magos186

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 14: Fucked Up Relationship Tango

**A/N So we've made progress. Well, I don't want to ruin anything, but this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Or is it? I don't know. What the hell have you been waiting for? Reviews are always helpful. Leave me lots of pretty things. **

**Oh, just if anyone was wondering, each chapter I post is 2000 words or more. Roughly 5 pages in Word. But I have actually written a few 4000-ish chapters for this story.**

_**Previously**_

_And we were falling together, proverbially and otherwise. I felt the wind rush past us and forced my eyes open. She looked like she was going to scream, but she surprised me in the seconds that ticked by. I felt her arms tighten around me, her mouth meeting mine blindly. _

_She was kissing me and we were falling. _

_Our bodies sank beneath the waters, forcing our mouths apart. She clung to me, as I pulled us above the surface. We emerged, wide-eyed and silent, the waves pushing us along, toward the white shores west of the drop. More bodies hit the water, rendering me unable to say one goddamn thing. _

_She kissed me. _

**Sammy POV**

She didn't come today. She didn't come yesterday. She kissed me and disappeared. What the hell did I do? She looked pretty fucking happy on the beach with a smile plastered on her face. I didn't think she looked like she regretted anything. She jumped. We jumped together. I knew she fucking liked me, I knew she did...she was finally admitting her feelings. Then she goes and pulls this shit. This is the movie incident all over again. One step forward, two steps back. It's like we were doing a fucked up relationship tango. My stomach was in knots, an awkward sensation I couldn't place filling me to the core. Why was she doing this? We were made to be together...

_Because she doesn't fucking know._

_We connected. _

_Of course you did, she's your imprint. _

_Maybe if you told her..._

_NO!_

I needed to stop talking to myself. This shit was ridiculous.

I grabbed the plate, her plate, off the counter and hopped into my mustang, speeding down the road to Forks. Hopefully I didn't look like a creep. I mean, I was returning the plate, right? That's what you should do, right?

_Right._

I parked my car at the end of her drive way and silently deliberated if I was making a mistake. But I could feel her, she was right there, behind that pale yellow door. I needed to see her, touch her if I was lucky, because I missed her so fucking much it hurt. Everything hurt. So I stood at the door, knocking lightly, before shoving my shaky goddamn hand into my pockets, the other one clutching the plate for dear life. Rejection. That was the feeling in my stomach. She was going to leave me in the dust...I had gotten too confident. She was going to leave me behind just like I thought...fuck I should have seen this coming. I'm too much of a fucking bastard to keep her...I was trembling and it and it had nothing to do with phasing.

My knock at the door went unheard and I knocked again, fear creeping through my veins. Why wasn't she answering? Before I could freak myself out with anymore questions without answers, a loud thud and sharp gasp had me shoving open the door and following the soft thudding heart beat that was Bella into the kitchen.

She was sitting in the center of the kitchen covered in flour and sugar and what looked to be egg, a bowl tipped over by her feet. She had an I-pod hooked to her waist and she was laughing, hard.

I couldn't help but laugh too, at the sight before me.

Unlike the time on the beach, this time she jumped.

"Holy crow!" She gasped, yanking the out her ear buds. "Shit, Sam you scared me."

"Sorry, I was knocking on your door and then I heard a crash and I kind of rushed in to make sure you were okay," I said, chuckling. "Which...well...you're laughing so I take it you're fine?"

She bit her lip and I fucking blushed. Blushed! Big bad wolf and I was blushing. "What are you doing here?" She cocked a brow.

"Yeah, I uh, had some things to do in Forks. I thought I'd drop your plate off. You haven't been by in awhile," I lied.

She looked me up and down and smiled, "You're lying."

"How do you know?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just do." Of course you do. Couldn't lie to you if my life depended on it.

"Fine, whatever, I missed you," I laughed, looking down at her still on the floor. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, I had some weird twenty-four hour flu. I didn't want to give it to anyone. Last year everyone had it. I feel better now. I was going to come by today." She shrugged her flour covered shoulders, "That's why I was making more cookies. I dropped an egg and then immediately slipped in it. That's about where you came in."

I leant my hand to her, to help her up. "Is this your usual meth-Fuck!"

Suddenly I was laying on my back on the kitchen floor, beside Bella. "Yeah, that's the egg I slipped on too." Bella said with a little giggle, pulling me up to a sitting position. I reached out, brushing the flour from her cheek, to be rewarded with her leaning into my hand, "Sam…"

With my name on her lips my actions were instantaneous. Our first kiss was soft and quick while plummeting one hundred feet into the ocean. Our second kiss would be on the kitchen floor in a mess of cookie batter. I pulled her to me, forcing her to her knees between my legs so that she looked down at me as our mouths crashed together in a frantic tangle of lips and tongues. She tasted like sugar and I smiled against her mouth as her fingers laced through my hair, lips parting beneath mine, the taste of her tongue against mine making me feel dizzy.

Her kisses were needy, as were my own. We were desperate. The need to melt into each other so deep I was afraid I might hurt her as hard as I was holding her. But she didn't complain. No, her nails broke through my skin in rapid procession, healing before she could scratch me again. I vaguely wondered if she would notice. I didn't care. I was kissing her. Bella.

Her hands laced through my hair, holding me to her. As if she needed to, I wasn't going anywhere. She gasped for air and I moved to her neck, trailing kisses down her collarbone. I wanted to bite her, but it was too soon for that...

"Sam," she moaned and the sound went straight to my cock. I adjusted my hold on her, lifting her higher so my mouth could attack the exposed flesh of her breasts, which happened to be on display beneath my chin, tasting of sugar.

"What the fuck is going on!" An all to familiar voice resonated throughout the kitchen and Bella's body stiffened in my arms. Why couldn't her dad just catch us? Why did it have to be him?

Jacob fucking Black.

"Two months, Sam. You've known her all of two months," he growled out at me. "My whole life. I've loved her my whole fucking life!"

Bella hung her head low, "Jacob...I..." But the words were left unsaid as she was ripped from my arms, Jacob holding her by her forearms against the refrigerator, magnets raining down onto the floor. I felt my spine ripple. He needed to get his hands the fuck off of her if he couldn't control himself.

"You _what_, Bella? You broke my heart every fucking day you said no and that wasn't enough? You had to go all Alpha fucking male on me?"

He was rambling and didn't realize what he was saying. His body was shaking as Bella began to cry and my wolf instincts took over. Protect. Protect. Protect. Kill. Kill. Kill.

"Jacob drop her now," I demanded, the tenor of my voice echoing in the kitchen. His arms fell to his sides, but he was still shaking, the threat of phasing an imminent possibility.

"Bella..." He whispered, tears in his dark eyes.

"I don't know what happened, Jacob. I just woke up one day and all I saw was Sam," Bella admitted and Jacob's face softened only marginally. Understanding and pain washed his face and he growled, hands clenching at his sides. He was in pain. This was killing him, but he needed to get the fuck away from her before I ripped his fucking legs off.

"Jacob, please...I can explain, just not here, okay?" I pleaded, "Not like this. You're fucking shaking. You could hurt Bella..." Bella's eyes flashed and immediately I wondered if I said too much.

"Jacob would never hurt me, Sam," she said softly, slipping from my arms. "Jacob, calm down," she ordered and I almost yanked her back when she took a slow step toward him. But he wasn't shaking anymore as she set her hand on his arm.

"Why, Bells? Why him?" He whispered, not looking at me. "What's he got that I don't? We've know each other forever, Bella. You've known him for a week."

Bella slid her hand into his and I couldn't deny him this comfort. "Jacob, I wish I had an answer. But...I just...I have to be near him. I have to be with him...it hurts not to..."

Jacob's eyes widened as a low growl ripped through his chest, "You fucking imprinted on her? On her!"

Motherfucker! He's going to out me like this?

He was shaking hard now and Bella took a quick step back. I pushed her behind me, turning towards Jacob, "Jake, you know that we can't control it."

It was in that moment I realized that we were two Alpha's fighting over a mate and it could end badly. Sure he wasn't acting Alpha, but it was in his blood. There could only be one Alpha...

"Jacob, calm down." I paused, "This isn't how she should find out. I...I wanted to let her choose."

"Well," I could see the tears in his eyes as he struggled to speak, "I think she made her choice, _Sam_."

The tremors doubled again, the shimmer in the air around him almost palpable. He needed to get out of here and he knew it. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt Bella and lord knows he couldn't live with me because I'd kill him.

Bella laid her hand on his arm and the tremors lightened, "Jacob, don't do this. Not in my house okay? How would we explain that to Charlie?" She whispered and I wondered what she meant. "Get out of here, calm down. I expect to see my best friend bright and early tomorrow. We had plans."

"Best friend?" he wavered, looking between Bella and I.

"Always, Jacob." Bella said, squeezing his arm, "Now get out of my house before you break something."

Jacob nodded, ramming his shoulder into me as he bolted for the back door, his trembling back full force. I saw him hit the trees, the faint shimmer echoing against the air.

"I hate seeing Jacob so upset. I hope he made it into the woods in time," she said absently, running her fingers through the dry tufts grass. "You guys can't exactly be passed off as a house pet."

I kissed the top of her head, "He did. I saw it. He just needs to run it off, I'll talk to him later once he phases back, bu-"

I blinked, my mouth opening and closing like a fucking fish, before I managed to stutter out, "Wh-what the f-f-fuck?"

"So you _are_ all werewolves, huh?" She smiled, "I thought so."

"You...wait...what?" Again, I was incapable of forming sentences, the shock far to thick for my brain to function. What the fuck did she mean _I thought so_?

"Sammy, really now. I dated a vampire for the better part of a year It didn't take me long to start doubting what you boys were. It got me thinking about the stories Jacob told me on the beach that day my first week in Forks."

I dropped my arm from her, raking it through my hair. I wasn't sure if she'd want to touch me after this, after she had conformation that I was a giant fucking freak. I mean she still wanted to be Jacob's friend, but dating a werewolf and befriending one? Very different. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. "What gave it away?"

"Honestly, I had my suspicions for a long time before I was anywhere near sure. The animosity between the Quileutes and the Cullens, the legends. If vampires are real, who was I to doubt that werewolves were too? I've known since before I met you. It's hard to miss. When you spend your nights with someone cold and hard, hot and hard seems just as strange. I watched Jacob physically change right before my eyes in a matter of weeks, days sometimes. Then he disappeared and started running with you. He changed. I could see it. It wasn't just him though. I watched so many of the Quileute boys change before my eyes. They'd change…get sick, disappear, and show up running with your crowd. Protectors. That sealed it. The day Jacob referred to you guys as Protectors."

"Why would that do it?" I asked curiously as she busted out her broom, sweeping up the flour, sugar, and egg mess. "That's just what the Legend calls us."

"Exactly," she said, emptying her dustpan. "I know the legends remember? I knew in that instant that they were all true. But I continued to lie to myself even though it was painfully obvious that there was something up."

"What made it obvious?" I asked, rubbing my neck nervously.

"The heat, the growling, the shaking. The crazy ass growth spurts. And I mean, come on, you guys refer to yourselves as a Pack. And then there is the way you guys seem to just know things, like you're in each others fucking heads."

I chuckled. I'd explain Pack Mind after we had sex, if we ever had sex. No girl would put out knowing about that. Call me an asshole, but I'm not jeopardizing my relationship over it. I don't care who you are, sex is a huge part of a relationship.

"Honestly, I pretended like it was nothing. All these things I knew in my heart I ignored. I thought I would have preferred ignorance. But you know what? Ignorance was out the door when I started dating a fucking vampire." She sighed, pulling out the mop. I stepped out of her way as she continued her mission.

"But, I was content to pretend to be none the wiser. It seemed easier that way. I was almost certain I shouldn't know. I knew that I needed to respect your secret as I respected the Cullens. Honestly, who would believe me? So, I continued to deny it. To pretend that the world was normal and that vampires and werewolves didn't exist." She chuckled, leaning on the mop handle, looking at me where I stood pressed against the kitchen table. Was this the part where she told me it wasn't going to work out?

"So one day about two months ago, when I saw a rather massive black wolf pacing my backyard late one night, I couldn't deny it anymore. It was you. You were protecting me."

"Always." I kissed her head. "You're okay with this? With me?"

She looked up at me then and frowned, "I'd kind of be a hypocrite if I wasn't, don't you think?"

I sighed, "I don't know. Vampires are all pretty and perfect. And you know, they keep a constant human shape, so there is that."

She shook her head at me, "For one, you are gorgeous. For two, I hate perfection. I like flaws and scars and humanity. And as for you being a werewolf…" She shrugged. "I always wanted a dog and you're probably pretty low maintenance."

"Hey!" I said with fake indignance. "So you've known all along?"

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p.'

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was kind of waiting for you to say something, Sammy."

I grimaced, "I was going to tell you. I just...I wanted you to like me first, okay?" I huffed.

She giggled, looking at me like I was some kind of idiot, "Jesus and here I thought our attraction was mutual."

I sighed heavily, my shoulders dropping, "It is. I just wanted it to be your choice. I didn't want you to feel obligated."

"You want to explain this imprinting thing?" She asked, wrapping her arms around me. I pulled her into my chest, frowning.

"Think we can save that for another day? I promise to tell you, but honestly, outing me as a werewolf is enough supernatural shit for one day," I said silently pleading she let it go because, fuck, this wasn't the time. She was still getting used to the idea that she liked me. I wasn't going to ruin it with soul mate talk.

"That's fine. Can I get your phone number?" She asked randomly, "I've wanted to call you, but I couldn't. I told Jacob to tell you I was sick, but I'm going to assume you didn't get the message."

"That bastard!" I growled and she giggled, kissing my chest. That was enough to calm me down. God I loved her. And she was mine. She was mine right?

Leaning forward, I buried my head into her shoulder, "You're mine now, right?"

"I hope so," she said against my neck. "It goes both way right? I'm yours, you're mine?"

"Always." I pulled back to look her in the eyes. Fuck, this day had been fucked up, "I'm yours forever Bella."

She smiled up at me, effectively knocking the wind from my chest with the sheer happiness written all over her face. "You know you're going to have to meet my dad right?"

**A/N Holy shit? She knew? Of course she knew, she's Bella. That shit don't get by her. But once again, Sam wimps out on telling her about the Imprint. **


	15. My Dick is nothing to laugh at

Alpha Fail 15/27

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Fandom: Twilight (New Moon AU)

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Summary: La Push is vampire free, leaving seven teenage werewolves and their alpha nothing to do! What happens when Sam imprints on his Beta's broken, leech loving best friend? Alpha Win or Alpha Fail? Looks like Sam isn't so tough after all. N/C

Rating: M for language and lemons. I'm a crude dude what can I say?

Word Count: 2,425

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts which I have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers, to my own satisfaction and if I am lucky, yours.

Chapter 15: Disgusting Frosting Pods, really?

**A/N: I want to make a note that I skipped the whole telling the pack. They know now, as implied and I figured that would be good enough. Good enough for me, anyways. **

**Sam POV**

"The Pack is pretty excited," Jacob said dully, perched on a broken tree on First Beach. I had been surprised when Billy called me, telling me to meet Jacob there. I had been prepared to wait and even then I was expecting a sudden fight, not this. This seemed almost formal. It didn't leave me feeling any less anxious, though I was hard pressed to admit that.

"They look at Bella as family. Always have," I replied, taking a seat beside him. We didn't bother looking at each other as we spoke. This was obviously going to be one of those moments where I was forced to display emotions and I'd rather not while making prolonged eye contact. That shit was creepy, uncomfortable, and totally unnecessary. We had come to some sort of silent agreement to stare at the crashing waves.

"So you told her?" He asked bluntly, kicking sand with his bare feet. I was wearing shoes and socks and damn if it didn't feel weird. Wasn't I uncomfortable enough?

"Actually she knew. She's a smart girl, that one. She said that if the legends were true about the Cold Ones, who was she to doubt that werewolves existed as well."

Cocking his head to the left, his hair fell down his face. He had been growing it out for her. God, she was a ball buster. His pair, my pair, she owned them. I had no intentions to grow my hair out, not that she asked. Then again, I might if she asked. I couldn't be sure. No, I probably would. Shit. I'd become Jacob.

"I told her those legends. She knew the truth before I even did." He sighed, "Things could have been different. Fucking imprinting."

There it was. The word.

With a sigh, I let my shoulders drop, the only defense that would be falling as I was still expecting him to punch me. "Imprinting only brought me so far, Jacob. It pointed her out to me, like a neon fucking sign, but I still had to learn her, as she had to learn me. I would have never given her the time of day without it and I would have missed out. But that's all it did. The rest was me Jacob. She's..."

"Everything. She's everything," he offered with a grunt. I could feel the pain radiating off him in waves, matching the shore. But like I had before with Emily, I knew he'd be okay. Their connection would weaken. That being said, I had no intentions of keeping Bella from Jacob. In fact, I encouraged their friendship. As far as I was concerned, Bella could make the world a better place and who would I be to keep her from doing that? God, that was mushy. Embry would be proud.

"I haven't told her yet. About the imprint. She can still leave, if that's what she wishes. She's too good to trap. If she's mine, it's because she wants to be, not because nature said so. If she doesn't want me...well that's that," I said with force, my hands clenching the bark I sat upon. The idea of Bella leaving me made me feel sick, bile rising in my throat on a choked sob.

"She's changed you," Jacob stated. "You're different. She does that...makes you want to be better. Want to be more."

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm still a jerk, but I feel shitty about it now."

Jacob groaned, running his hands through his shaggy hair. "You were never a jerk, Sam. You were indifferent. Looking back on that night, the night she cut herself…you were so torn, I should have known. It wasn't like you...you looked broken."

"That was a very bad night for me. I nearly phased in your house." I trembled at the memory, the idea of her in his bed.

Jacob cracked a weak smile, raising his hands in defeat, "I kept my hands to myself. Bella is a lady and I've never forgotten that."

I raised one brow at him, nothing needing to be said. The smile was replaced with a rather sheepish smirk, as he revised his previous comment, "I treat her as a lady when she's about. What I do to myself is my business."

Giving him a hard look, I drew my first line in the proverbial fucking sand, "I won't place an injunction. I'd like to think you're better than that. However, never let me see your teenage boy fantasies or so help me God, you will be missing a tail. I can only wonder what will be missing when you phase human."

Jacob shuddered, "Point taken. If I can make a demand of my own? If and when you start being...er...intimate with Bella, I'd rather never know."

"Easy, I don't want you to know. I keep my shit on lockdown. I'm older than all you hormone riddled pups," I replied curtly. Nothing about my statement was untrue, though I left out the detail that I am rock fucking hard if I am within a one-mile radius of her. It didn't matter though. I could control my thoughts. I wasn't so much worried about Jacob as I was Quil. He wasn't adverse to the idea of imagining Bella in many states of undress. Oddly, he pictures her blonde, but I'm not one to question it.

My thoughts must have been written on my face, something I was hardly used to, for when Jacob replied it was as if to answer my inner dialogue. "I'll happily beat Quil in the face if he starts up his Blonde Bella shit again. It's wrong on many levels."

I nodded, "Deal. Now, Bella would like to see you some time in the near future. She thinks you're probably well behind in your homework and wanted to know how your Romeo and Juliet essay went."

Yes, Bella had reduced me to messenger boy. Balls, paper bag, she could attach a key chain and keep them with her always.

Jacob chuckled, "I got a B-. I was wondering if you'd let me see her. I wasn't exactly in control." He grimaced, "I didn't hurt her, did I?"

"No, but you got too close." I breathed in deeply, knowing he wasn't going to like what I was going to say next, "Which is why for the first few visits, I'm going to be there."

Ack. Fucking eye contact. Jacob's head snapped up so fast, I could hear his vertebrae protest. "I'm not ready to see you two together," he said bluntly.

I sighed. Of course he wasn't, but he was going to have to get over that shit. I knew Bella would blame herself if Jacob and I were fighting, even more so if her poor Jakey acted like an emo bitch-pup. Seriously Jacob, where is your Vagina? Did you lend it to Leah? It doesn't seem right on her either, give her the dick back and go ovulate on someone else's time.

"Which is why I need to be there. Physically or not, we are together. I won't have you getting mad at her because of it, especially if I am not there. And I won't have you making her feel guilty about it either. You know the laws, Jacob. You are not to fuck with an imprint. You know Bella is going to blame herself so as far as I'm concerned we're best fucking friends. You don't have to give us your blessings, but do not fuck with me or I will make you as useful as a fucking house pet. Deal?"

"Deal," he mumbled his eyes slightly widened in shock.

Just to be certain I did add an injunction, one the whole damn pack fell subject to. Bella would hear it eventually, but I wanted her to hear it from me. "You are not to tell Bella about imprinting in any capacity."

Jacob glared, "Like I'd want to. She'd feel obligated to stay with you. That's the last thing I want."

"Exactly," I said with a tone of finality. We'd come to our conclusions, formed our pact, and were hopefully moving on, thank fucking God. "Now, I have to go meet Charlie."

I grimaced as Jacob grinned like a cat with a canary, yellow fucking feathers and all, "Good luck with that. Charlie's been rooting for Team Jacob since I was born."

I grumbled. I knew Charlie loved Jacob. He respected me sure, but to him I was just another guy who didn't leave the Rez. "You're too young for her," I replied with a growl.

Jacob chuckled, obviously in a better fucking mood at my expense, of course, "She's too young for you."

"Yeah, but I'm the guy. It's different." I grunted.

"You're so fucking old, Sam. No one sees it that way anymore. Equal rights and shit. Besides, I'm like a year younger, you're four years older."

"I'm a man," I said simply. "Take the day off Jacob. Leah owes me a patrol. Let her know."

"Kind of a double edged gift don't you think. I mean I'd rather not spend my day off nursing broken bones."

"It's that or patrol and listen to the Pack rant about Bella being in the family and knowing and all that shit," I replied easily. "Your call, I got to go. As soon as I get this over with, the sooner I can take off these fucking shoes."

"Don't make me do this." I pleaded, again, like the little bitch that I am. With Bella, I wasn't above begging. I wasn't above anything.

She scowled, "Quit acting like a child. It's just my father." She paused. "What happens if you get shot?"

"Bella!"

She raised her hands in defeat, giggling like a mad woman. There was only one reason to keep her giggling. Everything went boing, boing, boing. And bouncy tits in my book were an apology all their own. "Sorry Sammy, I was just kidding. He won't shoot you. He'll act like he's going to shoot you, but he won't actually shoot you."

"I'm nervous," I admitted. "He likes Jacob. I'm too old for you. I've done nothing with my life. I'm an asshole. You're to good for me. " All my weird little fears were coming out of my mouth in the form of verbal vomit.

She sighed, pulling my rough hand into her lap, her tiny little thumbs making circles in my palms. "He'd be suspicious if you weren't nervous, for one. He does like Jacob, but I like you so I win. I'm an adult. It doesn't matter how old you are. It's my decision. You are an asshole, but I'm okay with that. And I think it's my decision to say whether I'm too good for you or not, which I'm not so get over it."

"I feel sick."

In a very un-Bella move, Bella swung her legs over me, straddling my lap. Without permission from my recently underused brain, my hands made their way up her calves to her hips, mapping out every inch of her I could without getting smacked in the face. I'd hate for Bella to break her hand after all.

Brushing my thumbs across both protruding hipbones, I smiled weakly. She was trying to distract me and while it was working, I now had the added fear her father would walk in and catch us in this deliciously compromising position.

Somewhere along the way, her mouth met mine in another Bella-ball-busting kiss that left my fingers inching themselves up the back of her shirt. She was so fucking tiny I could cup her entire back in my hands and still be able to wrap my thumbs around her stomach. Sure they didn't touch…if they could she'd be like…dead or Nicole Ritchie.

Gravel crunched along the drive way and Bella quickly dismounted, straightening out her hair and shirt. "Feel better?"

"No. Now I feel sick and I have a hard on."

Little kitten giggled. Fucking giggled. "My dick is nothing to laugh at."

"I'm sure it isn't," she replied, patting my leg.

The door swung open, revealing one Chief Charlie Swan. I watched as he hung his gun belt and tossed his keys on the table, never bothering to look up. "What's for dinner, Bella?"

"Chicken Enchiladas, their in the oven as we speak. Dad, can you come out here?"

Charlie raised one heavy brow, staring down at our intertwined fingers. "What's Sam doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms over his puffed up chest. I was momentarily intimidated, before I realized I was a mother fucking werewolf, not a sixteen year old prom date.

"Sam and I are dating," Bella said bluntly.

"With your permission, of course sir," I added hastily, watching his face change from pale to purple. It couldn't be healthy.

"With or without your permission," Bella revised, glaring at me. "I'm an adult, I'll date who I want. I want to date Sam."

"What about Jacob?" Charlie asked, not exactly the question I had expected. It didn't help he was staring at me and not Bella.

"What about Jacob?" Bella replied curtly, mimicking Charlie's stance. Puffed up chest, arms crossed. It made her tits nearly bust out of the her tank top and I knew in my head it was the wrong time to bless peripheral vision and yet I could not help myself.

"How does he feel about you dating Bella?" Charlie asked me, gesturing between Bella and I. Bella glowered, turning her head up to me with a stone face.

"I wasn't aware you were dating Jacob, Sam. You really should have told me," She deadpanned and it took a lot out of me not to laugh.

"This isn't funny, Isabella. That boy is in love with you," Charlie growled, scowling at his daughter.

"Dad, I don't see Jacob like that. Now, I am dating Sam, end of story, get over it," Bella said, walking past the both of us and into the kitchen. "Watch the fucking game and bond and shit."

"Bella!" I said hastily, alarmed at her filthy fucking mouth. Well okay, I was a little turned on by it and I was alarmed that I had another boner in front of her father.

"I can see that you're already rubbing off on her," Charlie said curtly, flopping down in the worn leather chair before flicking to ESPN.

Yes, but 'd I'd rather be rubbing on her. "Actually, that's Jacob. That kid has a mouth on him that could make a sailor blush. Ooh, Mariners."

**A/N Alright, hope you all enjoyed. We got two conversations out of the way. Jacob is...dealing and Charlie is a little less then pleased. He comes around. **


	16. Disgusting Frosting Pods, Really?

**A/N Oooh time warp! Yeah, that's right, we're jumping up in the game a little here. A month has past in Sam and Bella's relationship. That means we're mid September, yes, oh, you caught that? Yeah, her birthday. And a tiny little lime. Hey and this is a double length chapter, so show the love and review me!**

**a/n 2 I know what I said last time but I changed my mind. All three stories will update every three days together. So, see you in three days. :)**

_**Previously**_

_**"**I can see that your already rubbing off on her" Charlie said curtly, flopping down in the worn leather chair before flicking on ESPN. _

_Yes, but I'd rather be rubbing on her. "Actually that's Jacob. That's kids got a mouth on him that could make sailors blush. Ooh Mariners." _

**Sam POV**

I phased for with the pack after meeting with Bella's father. They pack knew, of course, but I figured, I needed to get it out of the way. Not to mention I was on a Bella high after making out with her for twenty minutes on her porch. Who knew such a thing could turn me into a smiling fucking idiot. So, I had wasted no time in calling a Pack meeting once I left Bella's house. I was ready to claim her as mine to the whole fucking world, but I'd start with the Pack. And any one who could have seen her from her front porch.

Anyway, I digress.

_'Holy shit, are you kidding me? Bella knew about us? I akways knew she kicked ass.' _Quil thought, excitedly.

_'So you imprinted on the leech lover, big fucking deal._' Paul said, irritated that I had interrupted what ever the fuck Paul does with his time.

_'That's it, Paul. First shift morning Patrols, two weeks. You will respect my imprint."_ I slammed, smiling as Paul whimpered beneath my order.

'_How's Jacob handling this. He looked pissed back ther_e.' Embry inquired. My mind replayed the kitchen incident, and the beach, I couldn't help but frown.

_'He's dealing with it. Every one get the fuck out of here. Do your runs, and have a great fucking day. As I have said, no one is to tell her about imprinting. That's an order. '_ I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift back the the twenty three minutes I had spent kissing her after her fanfuckingtastic breakfast. Yeah, I was a little randy, and she giggled at my _eagerness_. I couldn't stop touching her. Now that I was allowed to I had to make up for lost time. She was so...

_'Fuck! He's gone soft on us!' _Jared quipped, phasing with a chuckle. I followed suit frowning.

"I'm not soft, you bastard." I snapped, "You try not touching your imprint for two fucking months, while watching some one else enjoy the privlage. I almost killed Jacob on several times."

Jareds mouth fell open dramatically. The other guys were long gone. "You imprinted on Bella two months ago? How the fuck did you stay away from her?"

"The first month I avoided _every one,_ remember? Then I ran into her at Jacobs garage. That was the night Bella passed out? Well I got the privlage of watching him crawl into bed with her. It was hard Jared, it fucking sucked. But I wanted to give her some sort of choice."

He grinned, "I couldn't do it. Kim and I were fucking like bunnies one week into the imprint."

Like I didn't fucking know. What Jared lacked in imagination he made up with a nearly photographic mind. I'd seen freckles on Kim she hadn't even seen herself.

"Yeah, but Bella can't be rushed. That leech fucked her up, you know? It isn't just about sex with her, she's...she's great."

"Yeah, but you've thought about it, right?" He asked, quirking a brow.

I grinned, thinking back on the several different Bella fantasies I had conjured up in the last week, "Of course. I am a guy."

"You probably shouldn't phase with Jacob. I don't think the Pack can handle both your Bella fantasies."

I growled, "That shit will stop. Now go away, I have plans with Bella."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**One month later, Mid September.**

Being outed as a wolf. Confessing your love. Admitting that nature dictated you should be together. It was all quite confusing. Bella and I talked, coming to the conclusion that we should take things slow. I was perfectly fine with that, in fact I encouraged it.

Her dad liked me well enough, though he wasn't all that thrilled I was old enough to buy beer. But he undertsood that I took care of La Push like a private cop, and Billy attested that my intentions were honorable enough. Enough being the key word. The idea of bending Bella over every possible flat surface was always in my mind. What can I say? I am an animal.

We went out, on occasion, though Bella was adamant that our dates be as cheap as possible. She hated the pointless spending of money. So instead of movies, we'd go swimming. Instead of going out to eat, we'd go on a picknic's. She liked to cook, and she loved to bake. That was probably enough to make me imprint on her. I was addicted to her cookies, to the point I felt a little guilty towards my mother. She hadn't said anything, but I know she noticed something was up.

We were laid out on the dry grass by the cliff side, enjoying the lunch Bella prepared. We had been together a month, and I knew today was her birthday. I also knew she didn't wand any one to know, and she didn't want to celebrate it. So instead, we spent it like any other day. Together, doing mushy couple crap.

She had her head in my lap, and things were getting friendlier between us. It was growing increasingly harder to stop kissing her when all I really wanted to do was rip her cloths off. I had a sneaking suspicion the way her hands slipped beneath my shirt, and against my abdominal that she felt the same fucking way. But I wasn't doing shit tills he verbalized herself. I mean, I could be sorely mistaken and blinded by my constant hard on.

I rummaged through the battered little pick-nic basket, scouting out cookies. Instead I found cupcakes. Her silent akwnoledgment to her birthday. Delicious lemon-raspberry cupcakes with whipped cream cheese frosting, as she explained. They were heaven. Yep.

It was time she met my mother.

~*~

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bella said flatly staring up at the Sarah Sprinkles sign above the door to my mothers bakery. Apparently she had heard of my mother. Must be a woman thing.

"What?" I asked, pushing her through the door. My mother was on her knees, busy re-stocking the front case as the bell rang.

"You said you loved my cookies." She pouted. "You lied."

I laughed at her, "I do love your cookies. They are the best."

"Blasphemy. The mother is always the best, isn't that wi...girlfriend code?" She glared at me, "Bringing _my_ cupcakes to your _mother's_ bakery is like bring a cheese sandwich to a five star reasurant. It's stupid and I'll look stupid. You said you loved my cookies. Why the hell did you bring my cupcakes?"

" I love everything you make, kitten!"I paused, "Damn woman, your cupcakes are what made me want to introduce you to my mother!"

Bella opened her mouth to protest further but was quickly cut off by the only other women in my life.

Mom popped up startling Bella, "No it's true. The boy hasn't eaten a cookie here for months." She said, smiling brightly at Bella. "Who are you? You must be the hasn't given a name to the reason he's been walking around with that goofy fucking grin on his face. I thought it was a girl. I'm Sarah."

My mother has always been the blunt one.

"Bella Swan. Well mothers are always right, aren't they?" Bella replied, laughing.

My mom's eyes widened, "Charlie's baby girl?" I grimaced. She isn't that much younger then me is she? Just...six years.

" Wow, you have grown up! I use to make your birthday cakes. You're dad always bought one in August, even though your birthday was in September, just because he wanted to do something special." She paused, tapping her chin, "I think I once made you a cake in the shape of a trout."

I grimaced at the mentioning of birthdays, but Bella seemed to let it slide without so much as a flinch.

"My ninth birthday. I remember that," Bella said with a smile, before turning to me."What do you want me to do with these _thing_." She asked proffering her cupcakes to me like they were something disgusting and gross.

"Give one to my mother, then she'll know what I am talking about when I say your are the best."

"Quit saying that in front of her. It's like swearing," Bella grimaced, "and I'm not giving your mother the plate full of _lies_."

"This is the only way you'll get my mothers approval," I chuckled at her, half expecting her to stomp her foot."She ate one of your chocolate chip cookies..."

My mother quickly busied herself behind the counter again. Shifty Momma never meant anything good. I'd have to ask later. I knew my mom would like Bella regardless of her baking skills, but it couldn't hurt.

"Why are you making me do this?"

"Because they are the delicious."

"Shut up."

"Just give my mother a cupcake. I didn't bring you here to chat." I did, but who cares.

Bella groaned, hanging her head, "No. Thats like....like when people read letters you wrote them in front of you. It's awkward, and you have to watch there emotions on there face and your brain is forced to make assumptions before they can even give an opinion. Besides, she doesn't want to eat the traitor cupcakes. It's bad enough you forced your traitor cookies on the poor woman."

My mom laughed, wiping flour on her apron, "I like you. Your funny, Sammy needs funny. Now leave your damn cupcakes, and Sam will show you his apartment."

"Upstairs? My apartment?"

Bella giggled, "Well, now I have to see it."

"No.." I whined, glaring at my tiny mother. "I mean...should you be in my apartment? What about your dad?"

"Sammy, how old do you think I am?" Bella pouted, "Because I thought I was your girlfriend, your grown up nineteen year old girlfriend."

"Your evil, both of you. How can so much evil come in such a tiny package? This was a bad idea, your joining of forces. I'm Alpha fucking wolf and two tiny women are trying to take me out."

"What's it gonna be? The only way your mom is getting these stupid disgusting frosting pods is if I get to see the inner fucking sanctum."

Sadly, hearing her swear made me hard. Not entirely surprising, watching her sneeze could probably make me hard these days. My pants rubbing on me made me hard. I couldn't be sure I wouldn't pounce on the poor girl if she was in my apartment....

"Frosting pods? Really?" I ask, arching my brow, but she doesn't move. "Leave her the traitor cupcakes," I mumbled, pulling her by the hand, up the stairs behind the register. "Woman....."

_~*~_

Bella nodded, approval of my man cave. She eye balled the kitchen with a scrunched nose, and glanced around the living room. I silently thanked my mother for cleaning the place up for me. Jesus, had I always been such a Momma's boy?

"Sam...." She breathed flipping through a sketch pad I had left on my coffee table "You draw?"

"On occasion. I've had some free time what with the lack of vampire activity as of late. Though this past month....I've been preoccupied."

She shot me a glare, before smiling "Is that me?"

Her fingers danced along a sketch book, the slim figure of a girl, ass and legs hanging out from under the hood of a 1986 Rabbit.

"Thats you," I said. "Moments before I imprinted."

"Well, I guess my eyes weren't the first thing you noticed, huh big boy." She asked wryly.

I laughed at her, "I hadn't seen them yet. All I had seen was the way your ass was hanging out of the bottom of those tiny shorts."

"You mean these shorts?" She pointed to her lap and I had to suppress a groan. Same shorts. My mind was working out a million ways to get her to bend over.

She flipped through the sketch book and blushed. They were all of her. Fuck, I probably never looked more like a creeper then I did in that moment.

"What else are you keeping from me? Letting me make you cookies when your mom's the best baker in the upper Olympic Peninsula, painting, being a werewolf." The last one she added so casually I had to laugh.

I pulled her onto the couch, snuggling her into my side, "Well, I was first to phase, that makes me Alpha of the pack. Can you imagine playing ward over seven hostile teen agers? I'm twenty-five, I'm a Virgo, I like belly scratches and rare meat."

She giggled, tickling my stomach, "Your so silly."

"Silly? I'm a manly werewolf." I said indignantly, "I'm the big bad wolf, kitten, you should be scared."

"Can't scare me, Sammy." She said with a smile, "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Well, I'm going to have to change that," I flipped over her, pinning her quickly to the couch by her wrists and growled, she gasped, her eyes wide, and for a moment I thought I really had scared her.

That was until I breathed and smelled....her.

Her scent, thick and sweet, and hot.

Oh god. Oh god, .ohgod.

"Oh Bella..." I hissed, feeling my stomach tighten, warmth pooling beneath my naval. This wasn't good. I was suddenly aware of her body beneath mine, tucked between my thighs my rising cock pressed against her belly.

A throaty little moan escaped her mouth as I tried to adjust myself into a less...discriminating position. Her scent hit me again, thick and concentrated, and I couldn't help but steal a glance at her. Her eyes were lightly closed, lashes presses against her pink tinged cheeks. Her breath was coming out in short little bursts, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

I released her arms, my hands sliding down her body, resting at her hips. My mind wasn't working right, I was borderline predator. I had to kiss her, I needed to touch her. Her eyelashes fluttered against her heated cheek as I captured her lip between mine tugging it free of it's confines. I tilted my head, granting me better access to her mouth.

She surprised me, slipping her tongue between my lips, tasting me. I returned the gesture, our tongues working together, no battle for dominance this time. It was a rhythm, a rhythm our bodies soon followed, the press and pull of grinding cores. Her legs hitched up my thighs, locking around my waist. Those legs were endless.

My hand slipped from her waist, sliding past the jeans and to the skin, caressing her thigh before locking at her knee. I held her to me as the press and pull quickened, the urgency of the situation growing taut like a stretched rubber band. I felt like I pass out from the intensity between our bodies. It was just to much after so long of nothing at all.

"Sam..." She moaned into my mouth, and I couldn't help the possessive growl that escaped my throat. My hand that had stayed at her hip traveled north now, grazing across her perfect breasts. Perfect breasts that were not in a bra. Was she trying to kill me? Did she plan this. I kind of fucking hoped so. Even beneath my heated flesh I could feel her nipples harden at the delicious friction.

Fuuuuuuuck me.

Her legs locked harder around me, slamming me against her core. She grabbed the hand at her knee, leading it back up her thigh, hooking my fingers on the waist band of those damn tiny shorts, until I caught her implication. I blinked, pulling away from her candy mouth, "Are you sure?"

"What do you think?" She said playfully, grind hard against me. I groaned, burying my face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her spicey scent. She kind of smelled like cake today, and I kind of fucking loved it.

"I want you to be sure." I breathed, "I love you, and I don't want to rush you."

Oh shit. Did I say that out loud.

.you.

Fuck.

She chuckled huskily, but she still blushed. "I think I'm rushing you, Sammy. We don't have to do anything your not ready for." Well fuck, that wasn't what I was expecting. At least she wasn't upset about my verbal vomit, I really hadn't expected her to say it again,.

But the guys will never ever let me live it down, _those_ words out of her mouth.

May I never think of this moment while I am phased. I will not live it down.

"Bella, that's mean little girl." I whispered, nipping at her collar bone. She shuddered beneath me, and I realized I was still surreptitiously dry humping her leg.

Like a dog.

"Bella..." I groan, unsure of what she wanted. She balled her hands in to my shirt, bringing her mouth to my ear, lips grazing my lobe.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Sammy? Take off my fucking shorts."

That's all the direction I need. It took everything out of me not to tear the tiny shorts off her. My control was based of two notions, _one_, I wanted her to wear them again, and _two_, she couldn't go home naked.

She is wearing the cutest little white lacy panties with a pink bow on the front. They kind of look like inappropriate shorts, and probably have a name but like I fucking now. All I care about is the fact that they are soaked.

Soaked. .

I ran my thumb across the wet cotton, feeling her shuddering beneath me. Breathing deeply, I hooked them at her hips, as she lifted, letting me free them from her body. I made sure to throw them some where she wouldn't find them. Yep, those were mine now. I think they landed in my kitchen. She was naked from the waist down, and as much as I would have liked to remove that tiny tank top, my mind wasn't working at all any more. All I could see was her bare fucking pussy.

Naked. Bare. Nothing.

Now, in my twenty five years of experience the only girls that shave the down stairs hedges are girls that planned on showing it off. She wanted this...she was anticipating this. That little notion had me diving in head first. Litteraly. Without fucking warning, or patience, she was naked before me and I just needed to taste her.

"Oh god!" She groaned, as my tongue grazed her clit. Her hands immediately laced through my hair, nervous and hesitant. She was panting as I worked my tongue through her tight folds. I squeezed her thighs, spreading her further as she wriggled beneath me. "Mmhmm, fuck."

Hearing her swear, curse words on her perfect pink pout made me impossibly harder. I adjusted myself carefully, in an attempt to relieve some pressure while not fucking the couch. I' was so hard I could fucking cum with one wrong move.

I slipped one hand up her thigh, pausing hesitantly at her entrance, "Bella?"

Her back arched slightly, and she growled, causing me to groan, "Jesus fuck, _please_, Sam." She all but begs, one leg falling off the side of the couch, opening her further to me.

Hesitantly I slide one finger inside her, and she was tight. Impossibly tight. She hadn't fucked the leach. It wasn't lost on me that she was without a doubt a virgin, but also that she had never....fuck. She's never done anything like this.

The wolf inside me growls in victory. Maybe not just the wolf, I was growling against her. Mine. Mine. Mine.

"_Mine._"

"Your!" She cries out, as I slam into her, slipping in a second finger. It wasn't needed , but if I ever wanted to fuck her, well prep needs to start now. Not today, not on my goddamn couch, but when the time came, I wanted it to be right and ready, and as little painful as possible.

"Oh, Sam!" She gasped, and I felt my dick shiver as my name escapes her lips, "Harder...faster...something. More!" She couldn't form a sentence, and her cheeks were flushed.

I obeyed like the good dog that I am, speeding my metriculationas as I sucked on her clit. It was all it took, her hands bit into the flesh of my shoulders, as her body shook, "Oh..I'm...fuck... _Sammy!" _She moans, her walls clenching around my fingers so hard, it almost hurts. I tried not to think about what she'd feel like clenching around my dick, as she soaks me in her sweet juices, but it's to late, and I thought it.

And I fucking _came_.

She was panting, struggling to regain some measure of composure. I laid my head on her thigh, feeling oddly drained and retarded. I don't want to get up, not only because I have my face between her legs, where it fucking belongs, but because I fucking came without her even touching me. I will never fucking live this down. What a way to set low expectations, Sammy boy.

"Sam?" She muttered, her hair fanned out around her, and I realized it's so long some of it is actually hanging off the couch an touching the floor. I moved up her body carefully, laying my head on her stomach instead.

"Yeah?" I asked, kissing every inch I could reach from my stationary position.

"That was...." She smiled, "That was amazing."

"Happy to please." I mummered, licking her belly button. She giggled.

Lifting her head carefully, brushing the hair from her face, she blushed hard, "What about you? Do you want me to.... you know...um..." She bites her lips, looking down at the floor. Gah. So innocent.

I groaned. Had I known this was an option, I might have taken more cautious measures to not blow my load like a pre-teen. Fuck, who am I kidding, I couldn't have stopped myself from cuming if my life depended on it. She was just to beautiful when she came. And I was a horny mother fucker.

And as much as the thought of her touching me got me hard all over again, I found myself not really wanting it. Sure I wanted it, but...I wanted this, our first..._encounter_...to be about her.

"No, honey, this was about you." I said, snaking up her body, lifting her shirt as I went, kissing up her mid section, then between her breast. Her body flushed as I exposed her, "Your gonna blush after I did that?" I asked her, a little surprise.

"No one has ever seen me...naked." She blushed deeper, "I've never....I've never done anything like this."

My previously thoughts were confirmed but I managed to squash back the victory growl. "Well, then I have a lot to show you, kitten."

She blushed again, adjusting beneath me. Her brow furrows, the little wrinkle between her eyes deep, "Sam, did you.... oh my god." She looked down between us, and turned a whole new shade of red.

Now it's time for me to blush, "Fuck." I mutter, dropping my head onto her shoulder.

She giggled, doing nothing to preserve my masculinity, "Did you...."

She's gonna make me say it. Dammit. "Sorry...I...just...fuck. I couldn't help it baby....seeing you like that...doing that to you....fuck." I mutter again, burying myself in her hair, hiding.

She stroked my hair, kissing my neck, "I guess it's sort of flattering."

"It is. I am mortified, however."

She laughed at me, her voice ringing like bells. "I'm not going to lie. It's nice not to be the only one blushing. "

"Shut up, woman."

She sat up, grabbing up her shorts, as I ducked back into my bedroom to clean up and aquire new shorts.

"Sam?" She calls out.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Where are my panties?"

I turned away from her before she can see the guilt on my face, "I have no idea."

"Liar!"

* * *

**A/N met the mother! Sam blew his load! Oh little lime going on! **


	17. Ladies come first, ass hole

**WERE BAAACK!**

**A/N Alas, A chapter, a chapter for you. I even made it longer, and threw in a lemon. I'll be working on the next chapter as you children read this one, so it may be ready tomorrow, or at least by Monday. I am going to work into this slowly, as to not burn myself out again. It's good to be back, thanks for sticking by me. Thanks for the love and the reviews.**

_**Also, some one contacted me about collabing a story they had an idea for. They thought of the idea, and wanted me to write it. It was Bella/some one in the pack, maybe Sam, but for the life of me I cannot remember. So, if it's you, let me know. I didn't forget you, I just lost the e-mail!**_

_**A/N 2**__ As always, this isn't Beta'd, so there is no need to remind me my spelling and grammar is crap. I know. I do my best though._

_**Previously, (on bella's birthday)**_

_She blushed again, adjusting beneath me. Her brow furrows, the little wrinkle between her eyes deep, "Sam, did you.... oh my god." She looked down between us, and turned a whole new shade of red._

_Now it's time for me to blush, "Fuck." I mutter, dropping my head onto her shoulder._

_She giggled, doing nothing to preserve my masculinity, "Did you...."_

_She's gonna make me say it. Dammit. "Sorry...I...just...fuck. I couldn't help it baby....seeing you like that...doing that to you....fuck." I mutter again, burying myself in her hair, hiding._

_She stroked my hair, kissing my neck, "I guess it's sort of flattering."_

_"It is. I am mortified, however."_

_She laughed at me, her voice ringing like bells. "I'm not going to lie. It's nice not to be the only one blushing. "_

_"Shut up, woman."_

_She sat up, grabbing up her shorts, as I ducked back into my bedroom to clean up and aquire new shorts._

_"Sam?" She calls out._

_"Yeah, Bella?"_

_"Where are my panties?"_

_I turned away from her before she can see the guilt on my face, "I have no idea."_

_"Liar!"_

**Three days After Bella's Birthday, September 16****th**** . Sam's POV**

Pain ripped through my body, strange and separate. Strange, it didn't feel like my pain. Nor was it singularly physical in it's manifestation, more of a tenuous squeezing of my insides, leaving me breathless dizzy. I rolled out of bed with a thud, knees hitting the cold floor, hands grappling at the waist basket just in time for me to lose the last nights dinner.

Something was wrong.

Bella.

I was dressed and in my car within minutes, racing down the old highway, to my favorite place to be. With Bella.

The pain constricted, my lungs seizing in my chest, and for a moment, I truly couldn't breath. Fear escalated, rippling through my body just beneath my skin. It wasn't in my nature to be afraid, but I was terrified. Thoughts rang out in my head, bloody scenarios of a lifeless, bitten Bella. No, that couldn't happen. No one had picked up any kind of scent around the area on patrols, and I had pushed boundaries up to cover the Swan House weeks ago, as well as regular rounds about Olympic Oufitters. Obviously.

Barely had I cut the engine, when I was stumbling my way up the walk. The house was empty, but her scent lingered heavily in the kitchen. The back door. My stomach clenched as I followed her scent out the door and across the back yard, to the little trail I had once walked...

Exactly one year ago today.

_Oh Bella_...what the hell are you doing?

I found her.

Sitting on the forest ground, staring up into the leafy canopy, catching glimpses of clouds rolling by. She was just...sitting there, lost in thought. She looked so broken, and her pain startled me. Is this how she felt? How had she survived? I sat beside her, pulling her cold body into my arms, letting the heat leech through my skin. One big breath of relief escaped my lungs when she leaned into me, turning herself into my arms, pressing her face into my neck. She wasn't crying, not for them.

"Are you mad that it still hurts so bad? That I still miss them?" She whispered, effectively breaking my heart. If there were no tears on her face, there were tears in her voice, and the pain seemed to etch a little further in my body, writing all the sad things into my bones. Foreign emotions, both mine and hers, swirled in my stomach. I didn't know why I could feel her like I could. It was the imprint of course, but these things were rare, and she wasn't Quilette.

"Of course not. They were your family. I can only admire how deep you love, and pray that one day I am on the other end of it."

She kissed my neck, my pulse beating beneath her lips, "You love me." It was a statement, and not a question, and that sent cool relief flooding my body. At least she didn't question my love. I couldn't stand it if I did.

I nodded shortly, almost militant in it's delivery. Those things were ingrained in me."I do. Very much." More then the world itself, Bella, my heart beats for yours. Nothing else matters…nothing but you.

Well, fuck. Knock of the pussy shit, you sound like a chick. Keep it manly.

"You found me, that day ," She murmured, her lips still pressed against my skin, "You saved me when I wanted nothing more then to die." Her mouth moved in a trail of hot kisses up my collar bone to my jaw, finding there way home at my mouth. "And now, when I want nothing more then to live."

The double meaning in her words was not lost on me, and shivers ran through my body. She was letting him go, choosing me. "I love you, Bella," I said it, because it needed to be said. Because I wanted to hear it just as much as she did. I wouldn't ask for reciprocation, knowing she had chosen me was certainly enough. Chosen me, though I was a werewolf, without understanding imprinting. She trusted me.

Her brown eyes met mine, wide and beautiful, and clear of that grief that seemed to fill them. "Idon't love him." She said, her voice strong, "I may love _them_, the Cullens. They were my family. Edward was a bastard, and made them leave. I know he did, because it's something he would do. But I don't love Edward. We use to argue about his soul. I said he had one, and he said he didn't. We were both right. He has one…but it's broken. He's a monster, and I don't love him."

Her monologue finished, leaving me warm and tingly. She didn't love him. That was almost as beautiful as hearing she loved me. I kissed her, gently, the corner of her mouth. I wondered if she could feel the sheer force of my glee. I could, and I crushed her against me, burying my face in her neck. The overwhelming urge to bite down on her creamy flesh startled me, but it wasn't surprising. The wolf celebrated…it's mate had succumb.

This had to be some sort of internal sunrise, some sort of homecoming. It felt so fucking good.

Her cold, rain soaked clothes clung to my body, a thin layer of nothings between us. In my arms she was warm, but the September chill wrapped itself around us in a threatening blanket, tugging at the loose curls of her hair.

"Cold?" I asked, pressing her against me. She turned in my arms again, pulling herself into my lap properly, her legs coming to around my waist, temporarily erasing all thoughts not pertaining to Ms. Ass and Legs. Inappropriate thoughts for such a monumental moment. Suddenly, some things just didn't matter. Like the rain, and the trees, and the dirt we were sitting on. None of it seemed to exist, not with the desperate way she was wiggling her little body.

"Mmmhm." She hummed, nipping at my ear, "You make everything better, don't you?" She said freely, her voice dipping to dangerous octave. It vibrated in the dark forest air, rushing straight to my cock. Her hands danced across my neck, lacing her spindly fingers through my cropped hair. I'd not seen Bella like this, so free and open, one tiny palm pushing me back on the forest floor. "I miss them, but it just doesn't hurt when I'm with you. Nothing does...I'm not sure I've ever felt so good. Your like a drug, Sam. You're my own personal heroin." She laughed, it was a joke I didn't understand…but I would do anything to hear this laugh. It wasn't broke, or guilty, it was just so fucking beautiful.

"Bella..." I manage to mutter in weak protest as she lowered herself to me, her chest crushing against mine, pale skin flush, heated by my own. Shit, she was beautiful....and handsy.....very handsy. "Oh god!" I hissed, when out of know where her hands were wrapped around parts of me long since neglected.

Shit.

This was a bit out of left field.

She silenced me, and any protests with a seering kiss. I never figured out how her mouth could feel so hot when I ran at a sizzling 109.9, but it did. It wasn't as hot as her god damn hand, which was doing wonderful, beautiful things to my body. She tugged at my jeans, and I lifted us both at the hips so she could slip them from my body. I didn't have it in me to feel insecure today, not with her hand wrapped around my cock.

She ran her thumb over the head, smearing very eager pre-come across my shaft, and I gasped at the sensation. Her motions were smooth, though she had never done this. Then again, she could have been jacking me off ass backwards with her left hand and it would have felt great.

I was exposed now, from the waist down, and she continued, her tiny little hand too small to circle me. I'm a smug bastard with a huge dick. Nature had to make up for fucking my life up some how.

My own eager hands slipped her top over her head, grinning as I flicked the clasp of her bra. We were getting out of control, and it was a good place to be. The smooth pink piece of fabric keeping me from her tits fell to the wet ground without a sound, and I had to taste them, bite them, lick them! Something!

Her hand sensed my urgency, working smoothly between us as I lowered my head to nip at the perfect swells of her small breasts. They weren't huge, small handfuls, perfect and cool in my palms and mouth. Gods, she was perfect, and the wolf agreed. She tasted like sin and innocence, a mind boggling contradiction, a naked angel in my lap.

The every tightening coil in my stomach burned, and I could feel myself rising higher and higher much to fast. "Slow down, or I'm going to cum," I muttered against her lips, but she twisted her hips skillfully, nearly sending me over the edge. Then she took her hand away. Well fuck! I didn't want her to stop!

'

She stood up abruptly, and my eyes were locked on her hands, her hands unbuttoning her jeans. Her hands sliding her jeans to her knees, palms brushing against the skin of her slender thighs, till the damn things fell to the forest floor. She stepped out of them, and I was hypnotized. Her thumbs hooked the straps on her tiny little panties, and she bent at the waist, pushing them till they fell of there own free will to join the abandoned jeans.

Sweet unnamed deity, she was naked. In the woods. Naked mate in the woods. Two things that make a werewolf very happy.

She dropped to her knees, and crawled to me, and I couldn't speak because it was beautiful and feral and raw. Just what an Alpha wolf would want. Her little hand pressed against my chest, pushing me back against the forest floor, where she kissed me, slowly, till my head spun.

"What are you doing?" I asked, or rather rasped nearly incoherently, as she slipped my shirt over my head, tossing it over her shoulder without a care. We were bare now, two bodies naked in the forest. She smiled softly, hopefully, before breathing deeply and letting it go, as if she was letting go so much more then just air.

"I love you." She said, her cheek smudge with dirt, a crunchy autum leaf caught in her hair. She was so beautiful it hurt, and she loved me.

I pulled her flush against me, kissing her like she had me, slowly and tenderly, and some part of me kind of wanted to cry, because I knew what this was. I understood the offer, I was a man after all, but this was more. We was here, in nothing but our skin, in nature, in the very spot her life changed. She wanted to make this special, wash away all traced of _them_, and she wanted it with me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, between more frantic kisses. "Here?"

"All things begin with nature, isn't that what your tribe says?" She managed to say before I claimed her mouth once more as mine. I was trembling; the wolf was trembling, screaming mate, mate, mate, here and now, on the ground like animals.

I rolled her to her back, hovering over her carefully, nipping at her collar bone. I could feel every inch of her that touched me, as if it hummed against my skin. She wrapped one leg around my waist, and I cupped the other beneath the knee. The urgency was obvious, there would be no foreplay. It was going to hurt anyways, and she seemed to know this.

"I'll go slow." I promised, kissing her as I felt myself brush against her blazing heat. Gods, she was wet, and ready, and I could smell her, and it was making me anxious. The first inch nearly had me coming, she had brought me so close to the edge already.

She gasped, her fingers digging into my shoulders, her back arching slightly. I kissed the horrible look of pain of her face, because I physically could not hurt her, and eased my way in further, knowing that it would feel good. I'd make it feel good.

I shifted my hips, seating myself fully in her. She was ungodly tight, it was nearly painful, hot and wet, and tight, wrapping me up like silk. She wiggled, and gasped, and moaned, her perfect mouth falling it an 'oh', and I smiled, knowing it would be alright.

The first thrust nearly killed me, when she tightened her thighs, sucking me back in, her little hips meeting me. What began as an awkward rhythm fell quickly into natures first dance.

"Oh Bella, Jesus, your so fucking _tight,"_ I groaned, ducking my head into the curve of her shoulder. I did not want to cum yet, but the slow and steady pace was killing me.

"Harder please!" She cried out, moaning my name, sending shivers down my spine, "_Saaaam."_

I was huffing now, like the big bad wolf ready to blow, "I don't want to hurt you," I stammered through measured thrusts, but fuck, I needed more.

"I need more, Sam, more…." She groaned, and I thought maybe, just maybe, we needed the same thing, as I quickened my pace, eliciting a delicious scream from her throat.

"Ooooh!" She threw her head back, just as I caught her at the back of the neck, holding her at the hip as I thrust more violently against her. "Yes, don't stop, please, ohmygod."

She was beautiful, coated in a sheen of sweat, glistening, her hands still tucked into my hair. I held her hip as I plowed into her pliable little body, my knees sinking into the wet soil. Rain began to fall, lightly, sending rainbows against the leaves where the sun managed to shine through. I could almost hear them, our ancestors, in every movement of the wind and leaves.

I could feel them, the tingling of ancient magicks in the air, and knew that something was different. The imprint cacooned us, letting me feel all that Bella felt.

"Oh Sam, I'm so…" She gasped sharply, as I shifted her hips, her body shaking as I pushed harder, so close to release as her muscles tightened, milking me further.

"Bell-ah!" I groaned, as I came so hard I saw stars. The wolf cried in victory, and without truly knowing what I was doing, I tilted her head, my teeth sinking into the back of her neck, sending her violently over the edge of orgasm, and she cried out, god did she cry out.

She cried out, "I love you!"

I licked the blood from her neck, silently panicking even through my post orgasmic bliss. I had marked her, without permission. I didn't even have her permission, let alone the Councils!

I fell beside her, and she curled up into me, a smile on her face. "You bit me." She murmured, sleepily, and I winced. I wouldn't lie to her, not about this.

"I marked you, Bella." I said, my voice low, and pathetically sorry.

She lifted her head, and looked at me with her big brown eyes, blinking, "Does that mean your mine forever?" She asked so honestly, I swallowed back the unmanly ball of emotions in my throat.

"I am," I said, "I always was."

She nodded, pulling my arms around her cooling body. I held her tightly, and waited for it to set in, waited for her to possibly understand without so much information as I had not given her. That was just what Bella did. She just knew.

"Is marking…is it like marriage?" She whispered, but I heard her clear as crystal, and I wanted to cry like a little damned baby because I knew I fucked up, and fucked up bad.

"For a werewolf, yes."

"Are…is….is that what you want? With me, I mean?" She asked, nervously, hiding behind her hair.

"Forever means forever, Bella. I'll never love another." I promised, turning so that I laid on my side, burying me head in her hair. She smelled like sex and dirt and nature and it was delicious and real.

"You'll never leave me?" She asked the air, but the question was mine. I nodded the affirmative, and she smiled, "I love you so much. How can I love you so fast and so much? Is that the imprint."

I sighed, "You don't have to love me, no, but it makes it easier if you do. Your…more free then I am. Even with the Mark, you could love another, if that was what you wanted." You just can't have children with them, all your babies are mine now, but like I was going to tell her that, yet. Besides, I was fairly certain she wouldn't leave me for any but maybe….

She wouldn't leave me. I had to believe that.

"You marked me without permision."Bella noted, out of the blue, rolling over to prop her chin on my chest. "Will you get in trouble?"

"I'm not sure. Technically, I'm the chief of the tribe, there is very little that could get me in trouble. However….this had not been done before." I paused, glaring at the naked little minx, "How do you even know about that?"

She shrugged, "I bought a book on Quillette Tribal Lore. They have a bit about Marking ceremonies and all that. From what it said, you have to ask, and there is a vote and all that."

"Yes. But it hasn't been done since the last pack, and that was…seventy years ago. I imagine it was a bit like asking for a brides hand in marriage and what not. They may not be as strict now, or at least I hope. Seventy years ago we would have had to _mate _in front of the council."

Bella looked horrified, and rightly so, "That's disgusting. I don't want a group of pervy old men watching us!"

I groaned, "How do you feel about a pack of randy teenagers?" I asked, muffling my guilt in her hair once more. She laughed, scratching my scalp lightly till I looked up.

"You waited till after to tell me about wolf-o-vision?" She asked, with one brow raised. "Yes, I know. Jacob told me, yesterday. That was really embarrassing, I might add, but probably not nearly as embarrassing as it was for you, from what Jacob said."

I groaned, "So I was a little excited the first time. I made up for it today, didn't I?" I asked, grinning playfully, "It certainly sounded like you were enjoying yourself."

She laughed, then blushed, then grinned like a Chesire cat, "Shut up, you still came before me."

Well, shit. I did.

**A/N Alas, a new chapter. Holy shit batman! They had secks. And he marked her, that naught little boy. I don't think he'll get in trouble though, because, this is my story, and what I say goes, eh? Hopefully my updates will be a little more regular now that my writers block is melting. **


	18. What ever you do, do it naked

**A/N This chapter isn't exactly exciting, but the next few chapters, well, that's where the drama begins. So, be patient with me. I will never abandon Alpha Fail, I've just recently been flooded with familial obligations, and stomach flu. And a job, but that's beside the point. **

**I've been reading some of your reviews, and might I say, I love you all. You are wonderful. I want to touch down on a few points that people have made, for clarification. **

** -Some one mentioned that in the books, Sam is 19. And in my story, Sam is 24. It's as simple in that. In my story, Sam is 24. It's only been a year since Edward left (not six). I know I mentioned this in the story. The time line is pretty clear. I won't mention by name who asked me about this, because the last time I did anything like that you people hazed the poor girl. Gods bless you, it wasn't pretty.**

** - I will never abandon Alpha Fail, I've just recently been flooded with familial obligations, and stomach flu. And a job, but that's besides the point.**

** -Pack dialoged and interaction is limited because it isn't really necessary or important. It will be, later in the story, but for now, it's just Bella and Sam. **

** -Yes, they had sex pretty quickly. Though, they were together for three months. And in reality, a 19 year old and a 24 year old waiting three months, coupled with the imprint compulsion, I think I did damned good. It wasn't easy, but I waited. *chuckle***

** -The Cullens. Ah, yes. Sneaky vampire bastards. Who is wondering if Alice is freaking out because she can't see Bella yet? Because, come on, we all know she peeked. As I promised you all in the beginning, the Cullen's are coming. **

Five days later September 21st

"Go, you don't want to be there for this anyway. They could start exacerbating every little detail, like what color your panties were, in which you really don't want to be present for."

Like I knew what color. In fact, couldn't recall if she was wearing panties. Hell, I didn't want to be there while the council examined the mating of myself and one Bella Swan. Mating, fuck, I cringed at the thought.

"I know Sam, I just feel guilty." She murmured against my sternum, the short shit that she was. "I'll be at Emily's with the Pack. Come and get me when this is done."

"I will," I kissed her, smacked her on her ass, and shoved her toward Jacob, "Keep her out of trouble, Black." I said, and he grinned. Things had been marginally better between the two of us, and certainly more when I was sending Bella into his arms. It helped to that I had claimed her fully. The wolf in him was breaking away any feeble bond it had formed with Bella, in lue of my own more critical bond. They could be friends now, without the complications. In fact, now that I could admit it, I couldn't have picked a better best friend for her. Jacob was incredibly protective, and also my second-in command. Really, it worked out perfectly.

"I should get a pay raise, or a day off," He grumbled playfully, hooking his arm with Bella's. With one more fleeting look, she allowed herself to be lead off, and I dolefully stepped into the _Wihl _House, our Tribal Chamber Hall.

The Elder's sat in a small circle, around the fire, smoke seeping out the ventilation hole in the canvas roof. This was the last building to be maintained in the old fashions, doe skin and birch, weathered and warped and more patched then naught. The Tribe's Chief members were wrapped in shawls and fur lined cloaks, there eyes weathered with knowledge I could only gain with experienced. I could feel the paint on my face, red and white smears beneath my cheek, matching Billy's own. Chief and co-Chief. Why on earth did I feel like a chastised child?

Billy spoke first, acting Chief Manager, a position I was not yet ready to accept, "What brings you forth Alpha Samuel Uley?" Like he didn't fucking know. I loathed the preliminaries, but I was hardly in the position to bastardize them any further the I already had.

"I…" I cleared my throat awkwardly, in an attempt to tastefully explain that I fucked Charlie Swans daughter on the ground in the rain, and bit her because it just felt right. "I have transgressed against the Elder's law, and marked without permission or witness."

Billy's face reddened, but he said nothing. How could I forget that Bella was like a daughter to him. No matter what I just said, all he heard was I fucked your daughter. He probably heard it in a taunting, sing-song voice too. He was going to shoot me.

"And who have you claimed as mate?" He asked, as if he didn't fucking know that either. He was the first bastard I told about my imprint, and bitched to get my ass in gear every step of the way. In reality, I was just doing what he said, and eagerly so.

I stood tall before the fire, my shadows cast against the hide, "My imprint, Isabella Marie Swan, Daughter of Charlie, Daughter of Renee." I altered the proclaimed responses to fit my non-Quilette imprint, who holds no proper land with title. I guess I could have said Bella of Forks, but that sounded retarded even in my mind.

Billy nodded solemly, "These transgressions are foreign to us, Alpha. It is not done, nor has it been. What called you to mark your mate in a manner not proscribed."

I tried desperately not to fidget beneath the black stares of my neighbors, but the answer was questionable at best. Nothing had specifically made me bite her, but I had been so deep in my element, and I could_ feel_ them on my skin. "The Ancestors called to me, in the wind and in the rain."

"You were outside?" Sue asked, suppressing a snicker, and I could feel my face heat. I knew this would fucking happen. Next they will ask if I was in the proper mounting position! Which I wasn't, but it hardly mattered. This was all ceremonial, the Pack's consideration of a Tribal Wedding and honey moon all in one.

"I was." I replied shortly, ignoring the pointed look of surprise in Billy's face, as well as the suppressed smirk or the titter of whispers echoing through out the thirteen other councilmen.

"Silence," Sue said gently, " There is nothing to discuss here." She said firmly, smiling up at me. I was, and obviously so, confused. But in that moment, I fucking loved her. She was already ready to dismiss the entire thing. Women. There just great.

A younger Councilmen spoke, "He has taken a mate without witness, or guidance. " His voice was neither accusatory, nor angry. He didn't seem to find this particular crime quite offensive. Neither did I, if I was being perfectly honest . It was ancient, and barbaric, really. I had sex with my girlfriend, and I made her mine. If I were a normal man, biting would be nothing more then kinky.

Sue smiled kindly, nodding her head, "Bella is not of Quilette blood, there for her father cannot ask for justice of our people for transgression against him. You have not crossed the Quillette law, that bids you not mark a _Tribal _Daughter without the ceremony of her people. " She paused with a grin, "Though I know Charlie, and if he found out, he'd find his own kind of justice."

"And of shame?" I groaned, hanging my head, "Have I shamed the forefathers or not?" I grumbled, "I did not intend to mark her, but…it called to me."

Billy's eyes softened, and he wheeled forward, taking my hand, "If in the rain and wind you heard the words of your Ancestors, Sam, then we are not ones to pass justice. Indeed it is a great gift to be lead by your people of the past, and you should be honored they bore witness to such a…delicate event." He finished some what awkwardly.

Oh, really, I should be thankful dead spirits watched me de-flower my imprint. Yeah, every one wants a witness for that. "Then I leave you in peace, Councilmen." I said, as solemnly as I could.

Billy caught my hand before I could escape, "Sam, have you explained the connotations behind marking, let alone imprinting? You understand you will need to be more careful now…more so with the coming mating season. You will be compelled, and she should be aware."

"I have not, but I understand." I said, grimacing. "Bella understands to an extent, and she has already accepted this as married in the eyes of the Quillette. She accepts the title as Alpha Wife to those who matter."

Billy's eyes widened, "Well then, I bid you many moons of peace, Brother. And…good luck with Charlie."

Walking out of the blasted tent in considerably better spirits, I all but skipped to Emily's. I strutted manly, if you will, but with a shit-eating grin on my face.

Embry greeted me at the door, where he sat on the battered wicker rocker, "You look pleased with yourself." He noted, tossing me a beer. Eyeing with no subtly the can in his hand, which was thankfully, not beer, I took a seat beside him. I didn't let my boys drink underage.

"Bella isn't Quillette." I said, cracking open the can, "So, while the marking is accepted for what it is, I haven't, in the eyes of our tribe anyway, crossed her father."

"Yeah but Charlie will have your blood for hurting Baby Bella." Embry grinned, "You are a lucky bastard. I have to request audience with the council and Em's dad for permission to do something we have been doing for a year. I mean, they_ do_ realize we have sex before marking, right?"

"I'm sure they do," I said, leaning back in the chair, "But they'd rather not think about it."

Embry groaned, "_I _don't want to think about it. But…eventually Emily and I want to have babies and all that. Preferably together. So to the council I shall go," He finished in his typical sing-song voice.

"I don't know. I think there is a loop hole." I paused, turning to face him even as my head struck gold, "Yeah, really, all you have to do is request permission with the father to forgo the ceremony. I guess it's how white-folk ask the dad if they can marry the daughter and all that."

Embry nodded excitedly, "And if the Father accepts the proposal without ceremony, all I have to do is inform the Council." He finished with a grin. It was surpassingly pleasant to sit down with my boys, and just talk. Hell, I had inadvertently solved a problem, that three months ago, Embry would have never brought to me otherwise.

"Hello," The heart jolting voice broke from the door way, and there was my doe-eyed girl all smiles. "I am to assume it is good news."

Embry took his leave, no doubt happy to spread the good news in question, and perhaps throw in some details for Emily. I wondered if they would mark sooner then planned, if the ceremony could be forgone.

"Before the marking, you were not part of the Quillette tribe, so no law was broken. Now however, you are in the eyes of the Council, my wife."

Bella grinned, "Well, why don't we get out of here and play pseudo-honeymoon at your apartment." She offered, coyly. No one would believe what a fucking minx she was if it wasn't for wolf-vision, not that I went out of my way to show them. But they knew how to fucking work me now. All they had to think of was sex, and my mind instantly went to Bella. Now, I could usually clamp down on that shit fast, but they had managed full frontal already and one kitchen table orgasm.

"My, my,my Bella." I said, pulling her into my lap, "Careful now, you'll ruin your good-girl image."

She bit my lip and giggled, "You know as well as I that most stigma's are false. When have I ever said I was a good girl? Just because I'm small and totally own the sweet-and-innocent expression. Really!"

That was true. The bag of weed in her pocket screamed otherwise, as well as ….god damnit she smelled good when she was wet! "Home." I grunted, reverting back to caveman days. I swept her up into my arms, carrying her the two blocks to the bakery, and my apartment.

The silver bell ringed loud throughout the empty bakery, wafting out the smell of sugar and spice, and all that crap. Bella was suppressing a smile and humming the James Bond theme song as I tip toed through the Bakery kitchen to the stairs.

"Samuel Isaac _M'cahi _Uley!" My mother screeched, popping up from behind the big blender. I dropped Bella in surprise, barely catching her in time. Standing her upright, but clutching her protectively, I turned to what appeared to be an irate mother glaring at me as if willing meto burst into flames if she try hard enough.

"So you heard?" I said off handidly, looking longingly at my door.

My mother pounced with all the grace of a hundred pound native American woman, pulling Bella up into a tight hug, "We're family now! You're my daughter now! Oh, _m'jo_, that recipe is _mine_!" She growled.

Bella laughed, "Your right," She wheezed, as my mother squeezed her more tightly, before rummaging through her bag. In her hand she held a battered leather bound note book, burnt in places, pages sticking out the sides. It even looked stickly. She clutched it like a bible, before reverently holding it out to my mother…..

Who snatched the thing out of her hands with a snarl.

My mother grinned like a loon, pulling Bella into another hug , only to kiss her on both cheeks, holding her face tightly in her hands, "Oh _m'jo_! You are perfect for my son! Perfect for my family! And you are always welcome here."

"Right," I said, freeing my Bella from my weepy mood-killing mother, "We're going upstairs now."

"Wait! I have something for you two," She crooned, swooping around the counter to reveal a large white cupcake. Stuck in the thick, shiny white frosting was a wolf and a girl.

"I made the cake topper special just for you Sammy, and my _m'jo_." She grinned, "Traditional wedding cake."

"Mother!" I hissed, as she thrust the cupcake into Bella's hand, "We're not….we can't actually **announce** it yet. I haven't spoken with Charlie, and Bella will want to talk to Renee. And they won't understand markings, mom. They will want a traditional wedding."

"You'll make the cake of course," Bella said, with a grin, playing my mother like a violin. "Actually, I suck at all that. When Sam and I decide to get properly married, in the _future_," She stressed, "I'll need your help planning."

And there she goes, lighting up like Christmas. My mother was already off, scribbling notes, and dates and other wedding crap down, as I snuck Bella, a cupcake, and myself up the stairs.

"What's a _m'jo_?" Bella asked, dipping her finger into the white frosting on the cupcake before setting it on my counter. Momentarily distracted by the licking of white, cream substance of her person, I forgot to answer. "Sam?"

"What?" I said, looking up from her mouth. "Oh. Um…beloved daughter?" It wasn't as if the old language was taught on the Rez, and I only knew what I knew from my mothers random attacks of Quillette speak. Jacob knew it all of course, his Chief of a father began beating it into his brain at the tender age of five.

Bella beamed a brilliant smile, "That's nice. Did I mention I'm spending the night?" The casualness of the sentence eluded me, for this little detail had not yet been mentioned. Why the fuck weren't we naked yet? The ratio of pants-to-no-pants-time was sorely lacking. Considering it should always be no-pants-time in my book. It's a short book. One page. One sentence.

_ Whatever you do, do it naked._

If only things were so simple.

"Well then." I grinned, an undoubtedly feral grin worthy of my wolf-boy status. "I think we should eat now, and sleep later."

Bella laughed, pulling herself up onto one of the leather barstools at my counter. She folder her hands, setting them in her lap primly, before speaking, "You paint a very boring pseudo-honey moon, Sam. Should I have perhaps brought a cross word puzzle? Sudoku?"

"Sodoku is banned from my house." I said stiffly. There was nothing more dangerous for seven hypersensitive teen age werewolves with anger management issues then number-problems. "And I said eat _now,_ and sleep l_ater_. There is an indeterminate amount of time between the two. If I must be specific. Food now. Hours of mindless sex. Sleep later."

"Your such a dork." She laughs, "What do we have to dine on, Sammy boy? And you can't say left-over spaghetti. That was here last week, and I can't burn e-coli out of my system as easily as you can."

I refuse to stick my tongue out at her. I am a grown ass man. And yet, I really fucking want to. "Um…macaroni and cheese…oh wait." The fridge has been tampered with. It is full of obviously delicious food I certainly did not purchase, "My mother has been here."

"Your such a spoiled little brat!" Bella laughed, "She makes your bed too, doesn't she? And buys your groceries. I know she cleans your bathroom, and for that, I am thankful."

So am I, Bella, so am I.

"I don't ask her to do those things." I grumbled, grabbing a note off the little plastic carton of fruit. I groan upon reading it, crumpled it, and threw it directly into the trash. The strawberries make more sense now. "Well, that's a mood killer."

"What's a mood killer?" Bella pipes in, grabbing the note from the trash, and reads it out-fucking-loud. "_Sam, bought enough provisions for a week. No leaving till you make me grandbabies_." She looked up from the note, blinking her big brown eyes. "What the fuck?"

I pointedly refused to look Bella in the eye. I'm almost certain my dick will refuse to get hard with that note in mind. Children? I am responsible for enough children, am I not?

"She's expectant." I mutter, knowing full well that my mom will be on my case until I produce at least one female offspring for her to coddle and annoy in ways she never could me. "She wants a grand daughter."

"Well, I'm so glad she's laid down the specifics." Bella says dryly, laying the note on the counter with a rather disgusted sneer. I'm quite impressed, but a bigger part of me is horrifically alarmed. The wolf in me is freaking out, two major compulsions now battling against themselves. What if Bella doesn't want children? I'm pretty sure we've talked about this, but what if she never wants them? I need to make her happy, it's just a fact, but I'm compelled to breed. I have to, it's like wolf-law. Those are pretty much the basic wolf imprint-compulsions. Make little wolfs. Keep Imprint happy. I think my brain is melting.

"You want children, right?" I asked, trying to sound off-hand, but croaking like a pre-pubescent teen explaining to his hot, super-cleavage- teacher he doesn't have his home work.

"Eventually!" She grunts, "I'm nineteen, I'm not ready to pop out a litter." Her voice is stiff, and some what accusatory, and my dick is so sad. Thank you, mother. You just ruined any chance you had at a little brown-eyes, pig-tailed, frilled up little girl. And my chances of getting ass, tonight.

"I'm not ready for that." I say, as calmly as I can_. Eventually_, she said, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I'm in no fucking hurry, but the fact is still there. There will be offspring. If she doesn't want them now, she better be taking some sort of evasive action. Mating season was in January, and if she thinks I'm a horny bastard now, she has no clue.

I walk around the counter, gathering her up in my arms. She's irritated, that much is obvious. An irritated Bella is not a horny Bella, and I can't even rectify that now because Billy, of all people, is in my head, annoying me with his words of warning. Connotations, he said. Have you explained them?

No. I haven't.

_I don't wanna!_

Oh great. I'm whining.

"Uh, Bella?" I sound unsure, and retarded. I have no idea what it is about her, but she kicks my confidence in the balls. "We haven't been using any kind of protection or anything, and uh…well marking makes you incredibly fertile."

She jerks out of my arms, to face me, "You're just telling me this _now_!?"

I'm in trouble. I'm an idiot. I'm a total ass hole. We've only fucked twice since the marking, but twice is enough to knock her up.

"I…hadn't given it a lot of thought." I manage to mutter, feebly. In fact, I hadn't even thought of it till Billy mentioned it. I feel like a total ass. I've knocked her up, and she doesn't want kids yet. I've ruined her life. She'll hate me. She'll leave me. These are the thoughts spiraling through my mind, till I feel her little hand cupping my jaw.

"I'm on birth control." She offers with a little smile, "But you should have told me." She sighs heavily, her shoulders dropping to a slouch. "Well, that certainly ruined the mood."

"Mmhm." I agree. This sucks. "Even though it's obvious we will not be having sex, can we at

least be naked while we do what ever it is we intend to do instead? Being naked makes everything better." I'm very nearly willing to beg on this point. Bella is up, rummaging through the fridge, foraging for goods.

"You just want to see me cook you dinner in nothing but an apron." She says with a knowing grin.

Yes. Yes I do.

**A/N: So not exactly an action filled chapter, but necessary. The next chapter will be much better, and we will be jumping up a bit in the time line. Who knows, maybe we'll jump straight to mating season! Woooo! **


	19. Give my dick a break before you break it

**A/N I've been busy. Got a new chapter for you. I can't say when I'll post again, but I think this little lemon fest makes up for it. We've jumped up in time, so don't be confused. Love you all.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Early December (two and a half months gone by. I mentioned a time jump, and you all conceded.)_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

It had'nt been the easiest of conversations, but Bella had put her foot down. She packed her boxes quietly, while listening to her father rant in her door way. I was tucked away beneath the tree outside her window. Bella had all but pushed me from her second story room when her father stormed up the stairs. She could tell him that she was moving out, but she wouldn't have him seeing me in her room. It made no fucking sense to me. If she hadn't ruined her Daddy's little Angle reputation by announcing she was shaking up with her boyfriend, having me help her pack wasn't going to do much damage.

"You've hardly been together two months, Bells. Just….what's the rush?" Billy asked gruffly, and I could almost see his brown eyes locked on hers.

"Six months Dad. We've been together for six months." She sighed heavily, probably crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the floor, like she always did when she refused to change her mind. I had seen this expression time and time again. There was no moving Bella when she wanted what she wanted. Brick. fucking. wall.

"And the rush?" Charlie persisted, maybe mimicking her stance. Though, I'd admit he looked far more intimidating all puffed up in his police uniform, toting his gun and that hard plastic baton thing. But it was Tuesday afternoon, and he had the day off. He was probably wearing old sweats and holding a beer.

"What rush, Dad?" Bella said, exasperated, "You like Sam. I don't know what the problem is!"

This time Charlie sighed. "I do like Sam. A hell of a lot more then I liked that other boy." The Cullen boy had no name in this house. "I just…I haven't had you that long. I don't want to give you up."

Low blow, Charlie. Low fucking blow.

"Dad." Bella breathed, "I'm in La Push. It could be worse. I could be moving back to Florida, or moving to the East Coast. I'm nineteen. I'll be ten minutes away. I will be living two blocks away from where you spend ninety percent of your free time. I honestly think you'll see more of me then you do now."

Charlie grunted. "I still don't like it. Your shacking up! Your not even married"

Bella choked, sputtering for a moment before getting her baring back. "Would you rather we were?"Bella countered.

"Well I don't know!" Charlie huffed, "Is that Sams intentions? To marry you, eventually? To make an honest woman out of you and all that crap?"  
Yes sir, absolutely. There may not be a ring on her finger, but there's one on her neck.

Bella laughed, "Yes dad. Believe me, if he had it his way, we'd be married already."

And I _did_ have it my way.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" He asked, and I could tell in his tone he knew he was defeated.

Bella's soft foot steps carried her across the room. "Your not going to lose me, Dad. Believe it or not, I've really come to love Forks. I'm glad I came. Even with all the crap that happened last year. It's still worth it. Getting to know you. And Billy, and La Push. I never had a chance to have a family, with mom, we moved to much. You gave me that." Oh Bella, you sly little thing. That little speech probably had Charlie close to tears.

"I love you Bells." He murmured, and I couldn't help but grin.

Charlie was still angry. Furious. Murderous, perhaps. In the end, it was Billy who calmed him, with what ever words of wisdom he shared. What ever it was the bastard said, it worked. The next day I came by with a borrowed pick up truck and a few of my boys. Charlie slapped me on my back, looked pointedly at the pistol tucked into his belt, and wished me the best of luck. Then he chuckled, and asked me if what I knew about Renee, his ex wife. With a shake of his head, he cracked open a cold one, and asked me if I knew how much it cost to replace the windshield in my Mustang, and if I owned a nine iron. Like mother like daughter, he said, with a full out grin.

I wasn't exactly sure what the fuck to say to that. So I said nothing.

* * *

**_(Late December. Living together nearly a month.)_**

It was morning. Or I think it was morning. I was half awake, and comfortable, content to go straight back to sleep, the small body that was Bella tucked into my side. I could stay like this forever.

Bella snuggled deeper into my chest, her messy hair splayed out across my stomach. I was fully convinced after the first week that she looked most beautiful in the morning. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were glossy. If she was wearing it, her make up was a little smeared. Her voice was husky with sleep, and most importantly, she was naked. She looked a lot like she did when we finished fucking. It was a good look on her.

I had quickly instigated the No-Clothes-In-The-Bedroom rule, but was over ruled. She argued that if we remained naked, we would never leave. She was absolutely fucking right, of course. So, in our first act of couple compromise, we decided that we'd sleep naked.  
It was a good fucking compromise.

Suddenly the innocent cuddle was no longer innocent, her full mouth curving as she kissed across my stomach, her hair curtaining what I was sure was a sly smile. Her tongue darted out, licking my hip bone, my hard-as-fuck cock brushing against her cheek. God, I was dying. She hadn't yet ventured south on me, nervously sticking to hand jobs and straight-up fucking. Not that I was complaining. The girl could make me come by blinking. But there was just something so fucking hot about the idea of defiling her pretty mouth. It might have been the idea of the innocent expression she'd throw me, her eyes big and wide , conflicting with the vision of my dick sinking between her lips. Really, the thought alone was almost enough to make me cum.

She swallowed down on my cock with little warning, using her both her little hands to cover what her mouth couldn't couldn't. She was so damn small, it was almost alarming. Pressing her cool tongue against the underside of my dick, she slid up and down, mouth and fingers working in unison. She made up with enthusiasm what she lacked in experience. I had plenty of blow jobs in my youth, but fuck, her mouth was like no other. Christ this wasn't going to last. She gently scraped her teeth, twisting her fingers and flicking her tongue against the head till I was screaming her name.

"Christ! Bell-agh!" I groaned, feeling the muscles tighten in my stomach. I wasn't sure what her preference or protocol here was, but I was ten seconds from busting my nut in her mouth.

"Bells, baby, stop…" I warned, my fingers clenching in the bed sheets. I felt her mouth curve up into a smile around my dick, as she continued to work me into a fucking frenzy.

"Bella, fuck, honey I'm gonna cum!" I gasped, feeling my cock jerk in anticipation.

She slid up once more, licking my shaft hard as she did, whispering in a ghost of hot breath against me, "Yes."

"In your _mouth_?" I asked incredulously, using all the energy I had to lift my face and look at her.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed, sending the sweetest vibrations straight down to my balls.

It was to much, and not enough, and hot and cold at once. I blew my load as she lifted her face, conveniently spraying my cum across her mouth and cheeks. Defiled. The image was burned in my mind. Cum dripped down her chin, her cheeks rosy, eyes lidded. I was very nearly hard all over again. She licked her lips, grimaced a little, but smiled, rolling over to the side of the bed, to wipe her face of on a shirt. _My_ shirt, of course.

"I'm horny." She said, breathlessly, flopping onto her back, and looking up at me. I couldn't fucking help it. I laughed and I laughed hard.

"I could have just fucked you." I explained quite rationally, my temporarily sated cock perking up at the thought. The only way morning sex could get better was if it followed a morning blow job. I was absolutely fucking sure of it, but the theory should probably be tested.

"Yeah, but you weren't awake yet." She replied calmly. "And I wanted to try that."

"So you gave me a blow job to wake me up?" I'd happily wake up with her mouth around my cock, if she so desired it. I had no qualms here . Hell if she was generally this horny, mating season would be easy.

"Mmhm." She said, "Of course, I wouldn't object if you were up to fucking me too." She said nonchalantly, draping her leg over mine. I could smell her, heavy in the hair, and knew she was wet as fuck.

"It wouldn't take much to get me up to it," I murmured, licking her neck. She gasped as my tongue ghosted over the scared bite mark. It was little more then two white cresants, but the skin was warmer to the touch, and carried my scent. It was permanently sensitive, and I nipped at it, before kissing my way down her body. Rolling my body over hers, I hooked her behind the knee, hauling her leg up over my hips, our bodies fitting like puzzle pieces.

She kissed me, and I tasted myself on her lips. Now, I found this just fucking disgusting, but my wolf half howled, and I couldn't be bothered to protest as she slipped her tongue past my lips, biting my top lip lightly.

I kissed her once more, trailing my teeth across her jaw. She moaned as I teased her, trailing kisses down her stomach. I could smell her, drawing me in. I licked her thigh where it melted into her hips, sinking down between her legs.

I locked my hands beneath her thighs, holding tight to her. She had trouble sitting the fuck still, and I wouldn't lie. I liked pinning her down. I proceeded, drawing my tongue up her, floored by the taste of her. It'd never get old, it would never cease to make me dizzy, crazy even. I could feel the balance between wolf and man sway, and I knew that mating season was on it's way. She quivered, moaning my name, teasing me with her little gasps and groans. If ever I were to have a sound track to my life, it would be the sounds Bella made, particularly when she came.

I continued to lick, ignoring her clit entirely. I wanted to drive her crazy. See how wild my Bella could get. Sliding one finger inside her, then another, I grinned as a shudder ran through her body. She was just so fucking tight, so tiny. It was a physical anomaly that her body could even accommodate me, but accommodate me it did, wrapping me up in silk heat. I worked her in and out, till my bed sheets were soaked.  
Fuck this. I needed to fuck her silly, and I needed it now.

"Ah!" She gasped, as I lifted her hips up to meet me, sliding inside her in one smooth thrust. I stilled, willing myself not to come straight of the bat. It had taken a lot of redeeming to make Bella forget the couch incident, and I wasn't about to remind her by cumming like one pump chump.  
So fucking wet.

"Fuck me already!" She demanded, pulling my hair sharply. I groaned and grinned, slamming my hips into hers, my fingers biting into her ass cheeks as I lifted her up of the bed with ever slam.

"Fucking hell," I growled, looking down to watch as my dick disappeared between her southern lips, and god, if that didn't have my balls tightening, I don't know what could. I felt myself get harder inside her, if that was even possible.

"Yeah like that!" She gasped, feeling my speed pick up. I pulled up onto my knees, sliding her ass onto my lap creating a new and impossibly deep angle.

"So deep," I muttered, my eyes shut tight. If I looked, I'd cum, and I still needed to get her off. Twice, if we wanted to be even.  
"Dammt, Sam! Fuck me harder!" She moaned, and I about lost it. The sound of my name on her lips spoken in nothing but a primal moan had me slamming against her with nothing but instinct to guide me.

The new angle really made the difference. Her nails were biting into the head board, bracing herself, as I pushed into her. I felt her walls clamp hard around me almost painfully, milking my shaft with her own pending orgasm. I watched her face as she came, lips parted. Motherfucker, she was mine.

I slammed into her harder, and the bead creaked loudly as I bursted inside of her.

"Sammmhm!" She screamed, finishing with a ragged gasp. Her back arched so fiercely, bringing her up harder against me, I had to brace myself against the mattress as she came. When all was said and done, I was ready to go back to sleep, thoroughly fucked into exhaustion.

"What's gotten into you?" I wheezed, gathering up a very sweaty Bella into my arms. Her chest was heaving slightly still, as her eye lashes fluttered to a clothes.

"You make me really fucking horny." She looked up limply, "Is it because of the mark? Is this some sort of mating thing?"

I chuckled, "Mating season isn't till January. Maybe you're just naturally horny." There. I said it. She's been warned. Mating season will no longer come as a surprise. If she stays this horny, it won't be a problem at all.

"Maybe." She shrugged, "Maybe it's you. Maybe it's me. Maybe we're still in the honeymoon stage. Maybe your mom has been slipping us something. Who's to really say, right?"

"I wouldn't put it past my fucking mother." I glared at nothing in particular, imaging my mother slipping some sort of pheromone in our food. My stomach rumbled at the thought of food, and I groaned, hungrier then I was exhausted but still exhausted non the less. "Hungry?"

"If your cooking, then yes." She said, burying her self deeper into her blankets, "I want breakfast in bed. Then I want you in bed. Then I want you in the shower, and maybe the kitchen."

"Waffles or Eggs?" I asked, offering up my limited culinary options. "Give my dick a break before you break my dick."

"Cheesy eggs. If your dick broke, I'd be devastated." She rummaged through the bed side table, freeing her stash, "Post coital bong hit?"  
I hadn't seen her bust that thing out more then a hand full of times since we moved in. She seemingly reserved it for what she deemed as special occasions, no longer linking pot to depression. She smoked a bowl after the loss of her virginity, plus marking. Smoked a joint the first time we fucked on the kitchen table. She smoked the whole fucking bag when we finally moved in together. If she thought she deserved a hit after sucking me off for the first time, who was I to stop her.

"Wash out the bong. Quill filled it with green kool aid." I warned, pulling on a clean pair of boxers. She held up the glass tube with a frown, examine the lime colored fluid swishing murkily inside.  
"Why?" She asked as if it needed a reason.  
I shrugged. "Because it's Quill."

She came out ten minutes later, grinning and glossy eyes, holding up her bong for me as I scrambled eggs. It was a weird sort of marital bliss, but it worked for us.

* * *

**A/N Oh my gawd. This whole chapter was a lemon. I mean, really. It was almost entirely lemony. I hope you all don't mind the time jump, but I felt as if the in-between wasn't really important for the story. I needed quick progress in there relationship, and what better then jumping almost three months and moving them in together. Works for me. Drama to come. Cullens to come. It's one in the same really.  
**


	20. That's what you think

**A/N Okay, this is a double chapter! Woo Hoo! And it's full of surprised. There isn't really a time jump. You can assume it's the day after, or something. Now, I don't want to hear any bitching about this chapter. It is what it is, it's how it happened. I said so. They've been together for over six months (like eight months, really.) They've lived together for a bit. I think I've spent enough time developing there relation ship. I mean, 20 chapters! It's time for the drama! So, I digress......**

"Sam!" Bella bellowed as she came up the stairs. I cringed, knowing full well that she was pissed, and most rightly so. She stepped into the living room, glaring as she pulled of her coat, hat and ugly pink mittens my mother had bought her.

"Uh...hello." I offered timidly, stepping behind the counter, lest she get it in her head to kick me in the only place it would hurt. And, well, my dick was the reason she was so pissed in the first place.

\

"Oh don't you _dare_." She spat, unlacing her boots with a vengeance. "You punched him in the face, and then you left."

Cue heavy sigh, and chin drop of shame. I should at least _look_ repentant. "I'm sorry." I mutter, attempting to sound truly pathetic and apologetic at once. It wouldn't due to sound smug and self-satisfied. "He was looking at your ass."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "_Samuel._"

Bella had been spending entirely too much time with my mother. She had mastered the exasperated full name chastising tone of voice. And she used it, when she didn't have my mother around to yell at me. That is, when I didn't have her held hostage in our bedroom. January was in full swing, and the ancestors weren't fucking kidding when they mentioned the mating compulsion. And because consciously knew she wouldn't get pregnant, my subconscious was trying extra hard to knock her up. Every time I saw her take her birth control, I had to fuck her extra hard.

"So, I'm a little...possessive. You know I'm not normally like that." I said defensively. Half my mind was irritated that she was mad. I was defending her honor, after all. The other half of my mind wanted to know how long she was going to stay pissed, and how soon I could fuck her. Maybe if I fucked her, she'd cheer up. It was worth a try.

"Keep your pants on." She said stiffly, some how reading my goddamn mind. "You can't just..._punch people_! God! They are not threats. There is no threat. I'm yours, and your mine. If your going to act that way, you can just stay home, and I will go out by _myself_!"

I growled, and she raised one brow, silencing me with a look. "Would it help if I apologized to Jacob?" I asked lightly, sneaking around the counter. "Perhaps I could cut back on is morning patrols?"

Her brown eyes narrowed, and I could visible see her anger dissipate. "Two Fridays off. And an apology."

"Done." I barked, pouncing on her, kissing her hard. She squeaked, bouncing on the couch beneath me. I didn't feel bad in the slightest for punching Jacob in the face, and Bella knew that. I was Alpha male, and he was my second. In my wolf mind, he was both a threat to my position and my woman. And he fucking knew better then to check Bella out, expecially in mating season. Fuck, I knew we were all sporting permanent semi's, but the fact was, Bella was mine.

"Mine!" I growled, biting her mark. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was reprimanding. Jacob knew he was wrong, but Bella, well, I had to remind her that she was mine. Just had to. Wolf said so.

"Ow! You bastard. Yes, okay. Yours. I'm yours. Happy?" She slapped my chest feebly, scowling up at me, her bottom lip jutting out, red and wet from where I had kissed her.

"It has to be done." I said with a grin, my hand sneaking it's way up her sweater. She raised her hands up over her head, obliging my silent request.

"I can't wait till mating season is over." She grumbled, hooking her thumbs under the hem of my shirt. I laughed as she lifted it over my head, her eyes immediately scanning my chest and stomach as if she hadn't seen it before. And people wondered why I was such a smug bastard.

"You don't really mean that." I unbuttoned her jeans, peeling them from her legs, and laughing at her attempt to hide a smile.

"No." She acceded, as my fingers slid up her thighs, brushing against her panties, "I don't."

000000000000

It was a long while before we escaped the confines of the bed. Bella pried her sweaty self up from the bed, the sheets clinging to her body like some sort of post-sex toga.

"Mmmhm." I grunted, grabbing blindly at her, "Come back to bed."

She laughed, squeezing my hand quickly. "Can't. I have to go to Charlies. He found some boxes in the attic. My mothers stuff. I want to go through it before he throws anything out."

"Do you want help?" I asked, grabbing her sneaker from beneath the bed and tossing it by her foot.

She grabbed the shoe, throwing me a smile in thanks. "No, I'll be fine. I won't be more then an hour. I'll call. You said you'd swing by Sue's anyway, and take a look at her washer."

I groaned, burying my face into the pillow. "Just an hour?" I asked, my voice gruff, and muffled against the fabric.

She sat on the edge of the bed, running her cool hands up my spine. "Maybe less. I'll call. I know it's hard to be apart right now, but we can't shack up in the apartment till March."

I turned my face into her palm as she cupped my jaw, "That's what you think. Your forgetting that my mother buys the groceries. I have no reason to leave."

She laughed, dropping a kiss on my head, "Actually you do. You need to go to Sue's. And take a shower, your all sweaty and gross"

I glared, "You are just as sweaty." I pointed out, watching as ran her fingers through her messy hair. She was an utter fucking mess in sweats and sneakers, and still absolutely beautiful.

"Yes, but I smell like you. I figure you'd appreciate your scent all over me." She said with a wry grin, "I can shower, if you prefer."

"No." I growled, pulling her against me. I licked up the side of her throat, dragging my teeth across the mark. "Mine. Now go, before I rip your clothes off, and have my way with you again."

"I love you." She said with a laugh, pulling herself up off the bed. I listened with an ache in my chest as she left the room, the rustle of her coat followed by the click of the door behind her. We had learned quickly that with mating season, it was difficult to be apart from each other for more then a few hours. It became physically painful for me to be without her. And it went so far beyond that. My heart hurt, without her.

000000000000

"It won't drain." Sue said, exasperated. She had her hands up on her hips, standing in her ridiculous pink living room. "With Seth so close to phasing, he had two pairs of shorts that fit him, and I am constantly washing one or the other. I need my washing machine!"

I frowned, staring at the picture on the mantle of Seth, who seemed so small last year. "Seth's got some time still. He may not phase, if we're lucky. We haven't seen any vampire activity. If we're lucky, the Cullens leaving halted his change. He was early still, when they went. He could be in the clear."

She gave me a weary look. "It had already started, Sam. Just...growing up with them here, it was enough to spark the change. He grew half a foot last summer. He's even starting to feel a little warm. I'd say by the end of the winter, you'll be adding to the pack. The Hewitt boys, Collin and Brady, they're not looking any better."

I sighed, running my fingers through my shaggy hair, "I had hoped....maybe we could spare a few. Hopefully it ends with those three. I can't bare to see them any younger. And we already have the biggest pack in history."

She nodded, her brown eyes sympathetic, "Ain't nothing we can do about it now."

I left her with her thoughts, turning down the hallway to the utility room.

* * *

I had the washer up and running in a half an hour, wiping my hands clean on a raggedy towel. The problem wasn't hard, but my head was killing me, and my stomach was in knots. I needed Bella. "Your belt came loose. Just had to pull back the motor and tighten the tension. Your good to go."

She let out a long breath, pulling me into her tiny arms, "Thanks Sam. It's good to have you boys around. I don't know what I'd do without you lot. Without Harry....well, it's been hard. But it would have been harder without you."

I smiled, letting myself be folded up in a tight hug. "We're happy to help Sue. You know we're always here for you."

I drug my ass back to the apartment, curling up into a ball on the couch. Something was wrong, I had never felt _this_ bad. My lungs felt on fire, as if I couldn't breath, and my head was pounding. Bile rose up in my throat, threatening to escape. My head was spinning, whirling with misplaced emotion. I hadn't felt this bad since just after Bella's birthday....

_Oh Bella..._

I threw up violently once, on the way to my car. Something was really fucking wrong, my theoretical hackles rising. Some part of me felt terrified, and I could not place the threat. It had to mean Bella. Something was wrong, and she was scared, and alone, in Forks.

Half way to Forks, I couldn't breath. I abandoned my car on the side of the road, opting to run instead. I felt my clothes explode form my body, laying in shreds against the snow. I was faster this way, leaving the world behind me in nothing more then a white blur.

It was at the edge of her back yard that I smelt it first. A trail of bleach and sugar, familiar, repugnant. It was Them. It was as it was in my worst nightmares. He had come for her, and I wasn't there to protect her. Having heard all that Bella had to say in there defense, I didn't truly believe Edward Cullen would hurt her. But she was so damn scared. I could feel it.

They were in the kitchen. I could see them through the window. Bella was yelling, her hands up in the air, screaming at him. But he was smirking, as if non of it mattered. I watched with a growl as he cupped her chin, tilting her face upward, forcing her to look at him. Her body melted, falling against him as if I never fucking existed.

He kissed her. His cold lips touching hers, and she didn't pull away. She never pulled away. Her hands rested on his chest, and his hands laced in her hair, and she never fucking pulled away.

She...kissed him back.

I bolted, the animal and man in me at war. Oh the Wolf, he was loud, screaming at me to rip that fucking leach apart. But the Man in me would never start a fight so close to Bella. At least, that was what I was telling myself.

I was a defeated man. The second choice. She had so quickly cast me aside upon his return, and all we had. I could see it clearly in the back of my fucking mind, replaying over and over. The way she fell into him, like how she use to fall into me. The way he held her chin, inching it between his thumb and fore finger. How many times had I cupped that chin, held her to me, just so I could look at her?

_'Sam?'_ Jacobs voice chimed in, erupting my inner monologue._ 'What's going on Sam? Where's Bella?'_

I growled out, my bark echoing against the trees, sending birds from there perches in a flurry. _'Charlies. With the Leech.' _

Jacobs alarm shot through me like a bullet, _'Well, what the fuck are you doing? Why aren't you over there?' _

_ 'I'm not welcomed.' _I laughed, playing the kiss over in my head. Jacob gasped, stuttering to a stop where he ran.

_'Oh my god.' _

**Bella POV**

I left Sam at the apartment with half a mind to say fuck the boxes, and crawl back between the warm sheets. He had yet to explain the full aspect of the imprint, but I had gathered that it linked us, that it made us one. And if the supernatural equivalent of a pre-arranged marriage was not enough, the mark on my neck sealed the deal. I should have been irritated that it seemed I had no say, but I didn't. Life with Sam was simple. It was breakfast in bed, and make-up sex.

I couldn't remember a time in my life when I had been happier. Unlike with Edward, with Sam, I could have my cake and eat it too. If our together was shorter then immortal, I had the advantage of family. I would grow and age with them, not beside them. If I did not have the luxury of eternity, I had enough years to spend in bliss. One year with Sam was worth more then one hundred spent regretting an unchangeable decision. These last few months had proven that. Rosalie was right.

I hardly thought of Edward these days, for there was little left to think on. In my nievity, I had believed him to be my soul mate. I had been wrong. Sam was my Soul mate, and the hardship I suffered through at the hands of the Cullens served only to buffer me for my fate and future.

I shuffled through the boxes Charlie had pulled down from the attic. There were pictures, carefully placed in leather bound photo albums. Many of them were of my mother and father in high school. My mother looked so free in her purple Forks High cheer leading uniform. Towards the end, there were pictures of me, a tiny squalling thing, tucked in to the crook of my fathers arm. He was beaming down at me, his brown eyes full of love and pride. You could tell he loved being a dad, and that he was just thrilled to have me. I was never an accident, or mistake to him. I was never a regret.

I tucked the photo albums into an empty box, sorting through the remnants; a pair of tattered purple pom poms, roller skates. I laughed at the 'Frankie Says Relax' t-shirt, tossing it in with the albums. Paul would get a kick out of that. He'd come along way, but was still the hot head in the group.

In the very bottom of the box was another, white box. I carefully pried open the lid, flicking away the moth balls. Inside was several carefully folded, pristine baby dresses. I picked up the top dress, a tiny thing, trimmed with eyelet lace. It was hand sewn, maybe by my grandmother. I wondered who packed them away so carefully. It had to have been Charlie, for my mother wasn't one to take such care. I wondered if he had saved them for me. Or rather a future grand daughter. The thought made my insides squirm, not unpleasantly. I could envision Sams child, with a head of curly black hair, and big, golden brown eyes.

I tucked the little dress back in place, turning to put the dresses with the keep box. My heart stuttered to a stop when I noted the contents. The Frankie-shirt had been shoved to the side, and the album taken. It was sitting on the floor now, open, a new photo laying on top of the full pages. I picked it up, knowing already what it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked to the darkness. He was there, in the shadows, lurking like a monster.

The light from the window bounced off his skin in almost rainbows. The sun wasn't shining nearly as bright to expose him, but I knew what to look for. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Well I'm not." I said stiffly, tossing the picture of us as side, and gathering up my things. "I want you to go. I have placed to be."

"Ah yes," He said sarcastically, taking the box from my hands. "Spending a lot of time with the dogs, I take it. Do you look for monsters, Bella, or do they find you?"

I wrenched the box back out of his hands, stomping down the stairs, "You tell me! You were the one lurking in the fucking shadows." I dropped the box on the kitchen table with a thud, glaring down at my feet.

He blanched, no doubt at my casual drop of the F-bomb. "I...Alice can't see you. I imagine now that it has something to do with the dogs. I was concerned for your welfare."

I turned around, refusing to face him. I didn't trust him. "You left. And you promised not to return. So your a liar now too? Add that to your resume, Edward. Manipulative, lying, ass hole."

"Come now, Bella." He said with a grin, "Surely you missed me. Alice said...."

I turned around sharply, throwing my hands up in the air, "I don't give a flying fuck what Alice said. I am happy here without you. Happier then I ever have been."

He shook his head, laughing at me. "We're soul mates, Bella. We belong together." His cool hands clutched my chin, tilting my face upward, and I felt my body betray me. He was dazzling me, intentionally.

"No." I murmured, pressing against his chest feebly, "Don't."

His lips turned up into a smile before descending on mine. They were cold and gentle, unyielding. They were so wrong. Sam, I reminded myself, my Sam. Hot, and hard, and fierce. I had to get back to my Sam. I wrenched myself away, spinning out of his clutches with a gut wrenching sob.

"Why, Isabella Swan, I've never known you to refuse a kiss." He said lightly, smirking down at me. I nearly remembered when I found that crooked grin endearing. Now, now it just seemed condescending. I wanted to smack that grin straight off his face. And since I could not, I did the next best thing.

Gathering my hair to one shoulder, I smiled up at Edward, "It's Isabella Uley now.I think you should leave. Sam is expecting me home soon. Have you ever seen how possessive a werewolf can get during mating season?"

"He imprinted on you?", Edward gasped, stilled to stone, staring at the vivid white scar marking my neck. How the hell did he know about imprinting? He wasn't even bothering to breath, his lips barely moving as he spoke, "You married the _werewolf?_"

**Jacob POV**

_'Sam?'_ I called out in my mind, startled to hear him._ 'What's going on Sam? Where's Bella?'_ I had caught wind of something on the Northern boarder, and was coming to find him when he phased.

Sam snarled, catching me up short, the Alpha Tenor causing me to cringe beneath his obvious fury. _'Charlies. With the Leech.' _

I blanched, fear racking my body. What was Bella doing alone with a Vampire? _'Well, what the fuck are you doing? Why aren't you over there?' _

_ 'I'm not welcomed.' _He replied sardonicly, images flashing through my mind. It was enough to explain why he was so angry.

_'Oh my god.' _ What more could I say?

Sam blinked out, leaving me alone with the remnants of his thoughts, coupled with my own. Bella would never do that, she loved Sam. I raced back through the woods, catching Embry as he phased in.

_"Gather the pack. Ride the Cullen boarder. Sam's gone AWOL, we might have problems." _I barked out, my own Alpha Tremor echoing in my voice. I was Second in Command, and my orders would be followed.

_"I can get Jared and Paul, but Quill's got Clair in Port Angeles_." He relayed, already on his way to La Push.

_"Right. That's fine. I think the Cullen Clan is back. Draw them out, and tell them to come pick up there fucking brother at Bella's. If they don't hurry, they'll be picking up what's left of them. Meet them here. No instigating fights."_ I ordered, phasing in Bella's back yard. I wasn't going to leave Bella alone. She could be in trouble. In fact, it was _Bella_, we were talking about. She probably _was_ in trouble. I pulled on my shorts at the edge of the woods, sprinting across her back yard.

I stepped up to the back door, catching the ass end of what ever conversation was going on. Bella sounded pissed, and the leech sounded....dumbstruck.

"It's Isabella Uley now.I think you should leave. Sam is expecting me home soon. Have you ever seen how possessive a werewolf can get during mating season?" Bella asked him, and I could hear the fucking smirk in her voice. My nose ached in memory. Sam had broken it only hours before, just because I looked at her ass. I was surprised he hadn't killed the leech for kissing his imprint.

"He imprinted on you?" Edward murmured, obviously catching my thoughts. _Yeah, fucker, he imprinted on her. Then he marked her, and fucked her in the woods where you left her to die. They go at it like rabbits. Real honey moon bliss._ "You married the _dog?_" I nearly laughed at the disgusted tone is voice took on as he spat out the word.

I pushed open the kitchen door, suddenly finding myself with an arm full of Bella, "Oh thank God, Jacob! Where's Sam?" She asked, looking up at me with teary eyes.

I cringed, looking away from her, "He's...gone. I don't know. He _saw_ Bella. He saw that fucker kiss you." I gestured toward Edward with my chin, glaring daggers. "What was that about, Bells?"

Bella looked disgusted, and Edward looked guilty, "He dazzled me. Like...fucked with my mind or something. I pushed away from him! I did! Where did Sam go?"

She was shaking, tears streaming her her cheeks. I caught her as her legs gave out beneath her, hauling her body against me. She reeked of leech, and Sam, and sex. How the goddamn vampire didn't notice that, I'd never know.

"I'm not accustom to the scent, thank you." Edward bit out, turning his nose up at me. Oh, I had forgotten that he was a hundred year old virgin. "Sam thinks...you didn't want him. Now that Edward was back. He's always been afraid of that, Bella."

"But the imprint...I thought...I thought he couldn't leave me. He's suppose to love me forever." She sobbed against my chest, her tears leaving hot trails down my skin.

I tucked her head beneath my chin, "He will love you forever Bella. But the imprint...look, it's different for you, then it is for him. If you want him as a friend, or a brother, that is what he will be for you. But he will always love you, always want you, and need you. But you don't have to love him. You don't need him."

Bella trembled in my arms, "But I do. I do need him."

"Bella...." Edward began, reaching out for her. I growled, low in my throat, an obvious warning. I'd protect my Alpha's mate with all I had, and more importantly, I'd protect Bella with my very life.

She spun in my arms, still clinging to my wrists, to face him. "You!" She screamed, "Why did you come back? I don't want you here! No one wants you here! You couldn't just let me be happy, could you? I don't love you anymore!"

"Bella? Jacob?" Embry's voice echoed at the front door. "I've brought the Others."

Embry stepped into the kitchen, the head Vampire behind him. He was glaring at his son, his mouth drawn into a tight line. Clearly this social visit was not approved by Daddy Cullen.

"Bella." He said, tightly, "We apologize. Edward had us under the impression you were in danger."

Bella heaved a shuddering sigh, "Take him." She said, "I don't want him here."

The large vampire, and the smaller, wiry one stepped out from behind the Patriarch. "Come on, Brother. We don't want to tear up Charlie's house." The big one said, hooking Edward by the arm.

The other one paused, looking at Bella with deep amber eyes, he leaned over her, sniffing gingerly, "You smell disgusting."

To my surprise, Bella laughed. "Jesus, Jasper. It's good to see you too." She said, before dissolving into a fit of tears. "Find Sam, Jacob. Bring him back."

__

* * *

**A/N Holy Shit! I bet you didn't see that coming. I don't want any one complaining either. I told you the drama was coming. I told you the Cullens were coming. I just failed to mention how soon, and why. No bitching. This is what happens, it's my story. **


	21. Becoming an Angsty Little Bitch

**A/N I hate to disappoint so many reviewers, but I will be. Read on and you will see what I mean. I'd like to give a shout out and a thanks to MaitresseSaint over at **

**http://delete this .delete this spacecom/**

**Thanks for the Rec, sugar. Seriously, you readers should check them out, they are a great bunch of girls. **

**I would also like to thank Rosalie96 for offering to beta my story, but for reasons I will not discuss here, I was forced to refuse. She's a great girl, and of your looking for a Beta, check out her profile for details. **

And now, I bring you Alpha Fail.

* * *

_**Previously on Alpha Fail**_

_"Bella." He said, tightly, "We apologize. Edward had us under the impression you were in danger."_

_Bella heaved a shuddering sigh, "Take him." She said, "I don't want him here."_

_The large vampire, and the smaller, wiry one stepped out from behind the Patriarch. "Come on, Brother. We don't want to tear up Charlie's house." The big one said, hooking Edward by the arm._

_The other one paused, looking at Bella with deep amber eyes, he leaned over her, sniffing gingerly, "You smell disgusting."_

_To my surprise, Bella laughed. "Jesus, Jasper. It's good to see you too." She said, before dissolving into a fit of tears. "Find Sam, Jacob. Bring him back."_

_**Currently On Alpha Fail**_

**Sam POV**

The sticky white vinyl clung to my naked skin, and even the sick feeling of my nut sack stuck to the seat could not curb my rage in the slightest. I tossed the chunk of steering wheel that had broken beneath my grip into the back seat, maxing at one-thirty-five down the old high way. I was naked, and I was speeding, and I was really fucking pissed off. But mostly, I was broken.

My stomach wrenched inside me, my mind screaming at me to go back and rip that fucker to pieces. Except I couldn't. I'd made a promise to myself to let Bella choose. And if I was being honest, I was being a big fucking coward and didn't want to face rejection.

So I ran.

She'd be happier this way. She wouldn't have to face me, she wouldn't have to _say_ it. And more importantly, I wouldn't have to fucking hear it.

I wouldn't have to see those big brown eyes pleading with me to understand. Because she would, I think. I was being a complete fucking tool, but I just couldn't take it. I couldn't see them together. The idea lingered in my mind that she would stay with me, regardless. I knew she understood more about the imprint then I had explained. At least I fucking thought so. I wondered if she would stay with me, knowing there was no one else. Bella _was_ a fucking martyr.

But I couldn't. Every time I would look at her, I'd wonder if she was thinking of _him_. Would she grow to resent me for ruining her chance with him? Would she hate me? I couldn't do it, and I couldn't see her. I didn't want to know. It fucking hurt so much.

I pulled the mustang into a truck stop hotel, pulling on a wrinkled pair of shorts and a shirt freed from the back seat. I popped the trunk and found a pair of shoes that almost fit, squeezing them onto my feet.

If there is little to say about La Push, it's a good place to save money. There was no where to spend it. I had a good little chunk of money saved. I laughed sadly at myself when I recalled what I was saving for. A house. For Bella. Sure it would never be a Cullen Mansion, but I'd like to think that wouldn't matter to Bella. But what the fuck did I know, right?

I had stopped some where in Canada. The rented-room was dark, and dank, and questionably cheap. I paid up for a week, and flopped down on the thread bare blankets. My hiding place was a hole. I wanted to curl up and fucking die here, where no one would ever find me, and my body could slowly rot, disintegrating into an unidentifiable mess.

I had a plan, sort of. Alright, _fine_, I had a half ass plan surrounded solely on fleeing. A plan when I fled like a scared puppy. I really wasn't sure what to do, now that I had succeeded in that much. I could just fade away. I didn't need to return. Nothing was really mine there. Bella wasn't mine. The Alpha position wasn't mine. My own fucking apartment wasn't mine. I'd keep in touch with my mother, if anything, she _was_ mine. Without Vampires, I could stop phasing, and just be abnormal pathetic human, instead of a pathetic human with a furry little problem and anger issues.

Bella could do her vampire thing, go back to her vampire family. And when he finally bit her, turned her, I could die and be done with this. My mate would be dead, and I would follow shortly after.

My heart seized at the thought, banging against my chest with a new ferocity. _Fight_, the wolf whispered, _fight for your mate_. I growled, clamping my hands over my ears as if to silence a voice that was only in my mind. That was my mind. It was useless. It worked as well as shutting your eyes against something you don't want to see. Even with your eyes closed, it was still burned into the back of your eyelids. Mocking you.

I could see them kissing. My mind was warping it, and I knew this. Adding things that hadn't happened. I knew this, I really did, but I didn't care. Suddenly her hands were laced in his hair now, but that hadn't happened. His tongue swept across her lips, but that couldn't happen. She moaned into his mouth, but I knew she hadn't. He slid his hand up the back of her shirt, but I knew he wouldn't. But I'd believe it anyway. Because I was losing my fucking mind and fast.

**Jacob POV**

I ripped apart the woods. I tore up every trail, sending every wolf on run. There was nothing. Sam's trail ran cold on the bend just past the boarder. He wasn't on paw. He was in his car. Thick black tire marks marred a long stretch of the high way where he tore out of town. He could have been anywhere. But for all intensive purposes, he was no where.

I set up new patrols, pushing the line out further. We ran around the clock now, keeping some one in wolf-form at all times, hoping Sam would see sense and phase. I could have throttled the bastard for up and leaving Bella like that. And with a fucking leech. But I understood, better then most. I had felt that terror, though mine paled in comparison. When I found myself quite in love with Bella, and I was in love with her, I feared the leech would take her away from me too. But my love for her wasn't cemented in the very fucking Earth. It wasn't nature, it wasn't mythical and magical, and all encompassing. I knew Sam was hurting. But the bitch didn't have to up and fucking hide like a little pansy-ass. Bella had turned the fucker soft.

So now I had to hunt down a broken hearted werewolf with no idea where to start. Sam had no family to speak of, and no where to go. No where he would go, anyway. After a brief conversation with my father, I sent Leah up to the Miquai reservation, to see if Sam got it in his head to pay his father a visit. He'd have to be in a bad way to visit that bastard. But he was, and as of now, it was our only fucking hope.

Bella was wrapped up in a nest of blankets when I got back to the apartment late that evening. Her face was a mess, tear stained and red. How could Sam do this to her? To himself. I knew he was out there some where, suffering for this misunderstanding.

"Anything?" She rasped, her voice course from crying. She pushed the bulk of her hair away from her face, her hand cupping the Mark absently. It was as if she was clinging to what was left of him here.

"Leah's going to Miquai. Dad thinks that's where Sam's father was last. It's all we have to go on yet." She bit back a sob, hugging a pillow tight in her arms.

"He...left me." She whispered, "He promised."

She crumpled before my eyes, gut wrenching sobs wracking her body, her tiny shoulders trembling. I gathered her up into my arms, wondering when she became a sister in my eyes. I tucked her head beneath my chin, sliding in bed beside her. Her shaking hands clutched feebly at my shirt as she fell apart in my arms.

"Shhh, honey." I cooed, stroking her hair. "We'll find him. You'll see. And then we'll kick his sorry ass for ever hurting you."

She huffed deeply, wiping away an errant tear, "He'll come back, won't he?"

"Yes. I think so. This is his home Bella. And this is where you are. You are his mate, his wife. And he loves you." I sighed, realizing something vastly important and nearly over looked. "You'll have to take up his responsibility as Alpha."

"What?" Bella said sharply, "No. That's you, Jacob."

I shook my head, feeling the end of a long day wash over my body, "No. I'd have to take it formally, and I don't want that. Sam will come back. And until then, all important decisions will go through you as Alpha's wife."

"Oh." She said softly, blinking back new tears, "You'll help me, won't you?"

I laughed gently, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'll do most the work. I will just run everything by you as we go. It won't be for long, I promise. In the event something should happen to La Push, you'll be asked to stand in for Sam at the Council. It will be fine."

She let loose a great shuddering breath, her heart beat slowing gradually. "Stay with me tonight, won't you? Like old times?"

I nodded, sliding down the head board, "Nudge over." I pushed her gently to the other side of the bed, before pulling her into my side. "Now sleep. We'll sort this out in the morning. Who knows, maybe Sam will barge in here, and kick my ass for being in bed with you."

She smiled against my chest, "Maybe."

**Bella POV**

The morning did not bring my Sam back to me. If my bed was warm, I still felt cold. Jacob gave me a moment to gather myself, stepping outside to get in touch with who ever was phased. Sam wasn't here. He wasn't instigating morning sex, or following me into the bathroom. He wasn't stealing my towel while I was in the shower, or hiding all my panties. He wasn't here.

He was gone.

I hugged the cool porcelain of the toilet, retching violently as tears streamed down my face. The call, the bond, what ever it was, it hurt without him. My stomach clenched and twisted, sending up bile and stomach acid. There was nothing left inside me. I was empty. I was empty without Sam.

Glass clinked on the counter, and I looked up to find Jacob setting a glass of water down beside two tiny white pills. "Aspirin. Your head hurt?"

"Yes." I rasped, "It's bad."

He sighed, sinking down to the floor beside me, "You love him." He said simply, "You don't have to, but you do. It cements the imprint, makes it stronger."

I closed the lid on the toilet, laying my head on the smooth surface. "Tell me about imprinting."

Jacob blinked, shaking his head. "Wow." He muttered, "The Alpha timbre, it's strange in your voice. I can feel it...the command. Sam told us we couldn't speak of it. But...wow. The wolf in me acknowledges you as Alpha Omega. Right, the imprint."

He blinked again, shaking out his hair, "When a wolf finds his imprint, his life-mate, it is as if the world shifts inside him. They say that something inside him shifts as well, altering him, and that's true in a sense. He is still the man he was, but he is more. he has been given a purpose in life. All things once held dear to him, seem less in the shadow of the Imprint. She is All. She is life and love, and soul. There have been theories, passed down in legend. They speak of mating, making stronger wolves, but we believe it is more. We belive that an Imprint is designed to make _her_ wolf better. Not his children. You made Sam a better leader Bella. You taught him patience, and understanding. You opened him up where no one else could. You are his soul mate."

I believed this with ever beat of my heart. There was no other way to explain the vastness of my love for Sam. "He is my everything too." I murmured. "There is no me, without him."

Jacob smiled, grabbing the glass and pills and handing them to me. "They say it isn't always so, not every imprint feels it as deeply as you do. But I'm not surprised you do, Bella. Everything you feel, you feel with your whole heart. You have a gift for seeing what isn't there. Whether it be wolves or vampires. Or Sam, the real Sam we never knew." Jacob paused, "You know, he told the council he heard the Ancestors speak to him when he marked you. It hasn't been mentioned before, because it hardly matters, but no wolf has ever imprinted on a Pale Face. Your some one very special, if the Ancestors picked you."

I laughed. The only person to ever make me _feel _special had been Sam. "I would do anything for him, Jacob. I know he's hurting. I can feel it, inside me. He thinks I betrayed him, that I didn't want him. It has only ever been him, and only ever will be. Edward was just a buffer, in the grand scheme of things. After Sam, I can honestly say I believe in Fate. I need him."

Standing, Jacob helped me to my feet, "And he'll return. Just wait, you'll see."

**Sam POV**

When I woke, I was cold. I shivered, pulling the ratty blankets over my body. I couldn't remember cold. I had truly forgotten the sensation. My stomach roiled, sending me racing to the bathroom, the meager contents of yesterdays lunch launching violently from my mouth. I hadn't puked in years. I felt...I felt human. Strange and vulnerable. Yet I checked, and the wolf was still there, simmering beneath the surface of my mother fucking sanity.

I pressed the palms of my hands against my eyes, in some asinine attempt to rub away the oncoming head ache. When had my head last ached? I couldn't remember that either. Curling up on the bed, I burrowed my head beneath the pillow, willing the Earth to swallow me whole in my pity. They were looking for me, of this I was certain. They wouldn't find me. The trail would run cold on the high way, leaving nothing but a set of angry tread marks in my wake.

Where the hell would I go? There was no where to begin a search, I was well and truly lost. And I was happy for it. Well, happy wasn't exactly the word. Relieved, perhaps. Thankful that I was such a pathetic bastard that I truly had no one to turn to in my time of need.

I'd rather chew my own dick off then turn to my father. That man was a mother fucking joke. I'm pretty sure Joshua thinks my name is Shane.

I could feel it. The stretch of the bond, clenching like chains around my heart. It hurt. Oh Gods, it hurt! A physical ache, tearing into me like a slow turning drill, a hole growing deeper with every passing second. But I refused to return with my head hung low because of pain. Physical pain would never touch me. I would suffer. I would endure.

The lingering wisps of my sanity circled the same drain. Bella. What was Bella doing? Where was she? How was she? Was she happy? Was she finally at peace with her Vampire, the long standing heart break finally assuaged. I was turning into a fucking sap. But my sanity continued to circle, drawing pictures from nothing of the two of them, all arms and legs and spit and sweat.

She'd be cold with him. Bella hated to be cold. Or maybe she only ever hated the cold because it reminded her of him. I knew nothing any more. I wanted to remember her heart beat, a healthy eight-nine beats per minute, pounding beneath her chest as she laid languidly across me. It was just a memory now. I'd never let that go, those memories.

I succumbed with little struggle to sleep, dreaming of a Bella that was mine. She was tan now, like she had been in the summer, from spending her days on the beach beside me. The dream was a blur of sugar cookies and purple converses. Of that fate full day. Of Ass and Legs. I remembered the way our fingers laced, when we stood alone in Jacobs garage. Our first kiss, as we fell a hundred feet, into the cold Pacific blue. I felt like I was falling all over again, but this time I hit the ground and shattered into a million fucking pieces. I couldn't get myself together, I was broken beyond repair. I wasn't cold-hearted Sam Uley any more, nor was I Bella's Sam. I wasn't me anymore. I was nothing. And I was becoming an angsty little bitch.

But I wouldn't go back.

**Bella POV**

I was filled with a strange sense of deja-vue. I had fallen quickly into a familiar pattern of nothingness I had once found myself in. I was empty of anything but pain. It seemed to rotate, between vomiting, head aches, and a soul-deep ache in my chest. I traced the Mark absently, longing for the warmth that had left me. It wasn't a conscious decision, on my part, but my body, my mind, my soul, refused to exist without Sam.

The only time I found myself outside the comfort of the bed, I was crouched in front of the toilet, heaving up nothing, my stomach to empty to even spew forth acid. I'd rinse my mouth out, and limp back feebly to the bed, burying myself deep beneath the covers, begging to what ever deity that listened, to just end it now. I couldn't bare the pain. But more so, I feared Sam was suffering some where, alone and without the small comforts of home.

Jacob was there, and the days stopped having numbers the second morning I woke without Sam at my side. Time didn't matter any more, it was only a means to my end. It was only a ticking second hand on the clock, inching me closer to darkness.

My only respite was sleep, so I took in as much as I could, drawing fleeting comfort from the blankets that still smelled of him. I dreamed bright dreams of water and waves. Of him, of my Sam.

I woke with a start, the vague sensation of falling washing over me in a rush of cold, sending shivers up my spine. A dream, I told myself, or rather a night mare. I touched my lips, feeling there warmth leech into my finger tips before drifting back into sleep. In dreams I could escape reality. In a nightmare...well, at least I'd see his face.

**Jacob POV**

Ten days. Ten days had passed without even so much as a howl. We still searched, of course, but it was in vain, and Bella knew it too. If Sam did not want to be found, he would not be found.

Bella hadn't left the apartment. She'd barely left the room, content to lay listlessly across the bed, wrapped in blankets. She was perpetually cold, even when I held her, offering up what heat I could. Nothing seemed to work. I carried her to the rest room, letting her do her business, drawing her baths, helping her dress. I spoon fed her, willing her to eat. It happened so fast, one day turned to two, two to three, and I watched her quickly give up hope. There was no history in the Legends about this. There was no knowledge, no way to help or heal. We knew nothing but what we saw, learning as we watched Bella break. The imprint was ripping her apart. The two halves that made the whole had been separated. So it seemed, without the other, the one refused to continue. The hours passed in clinical minutes, as I watched Bella slip into nothingness. She didn't speak, didn't eat, didn't move. She'd curl up on the bed, and force herself into oblivion.

There was no doctor for this, no prognosis, diagnosis. But in my heart of hearts I knew what was wrong. It was obvious. I could almost smell it in the air around her.

It was as if Bella was dying from her broken heart. Or, at least her heart was.

A wolf mates for life. Bella may not have been bound to the same curse as our Tribe, but she was a mate. A wife, and without her mate, she was nothing. I knew Sam was out there, falling to the same fate, but him I could not help.

Bella, I could. And it would only cost my pride. But I'd pay what ever price to bring her back from the brink she teetered on.

"Bella," I whispered, rousing her from her near-constant state of sleep, "Bella, baby, wake up a minute, please. I need you to do something."

"No," She murmured, "Let me sleep. Doesn't hurt so bad."

I bit back a pained sigh, "I know, Bells. And I want to help. But you have to amend the treaty. You have to allow a vampire to cross the boarder."

Her eyes opened slightly, "What?" She asked, lifting her head up an inch.

I sat back on my heels, "The Cullens. Isn't there one that can fuck with moods?" I asked, "The wiry one, bigger then Edward, but smaller then the brute."

"Jasper." She said at once, blinking, "But why?"

I brushed away the tangled hair from her face. "Because we have to get you better, Bella. He can help you, can't he? He can make you...happy or something."

She turned, her eyes glossy with new tears, "Nothing can fix me, Jacob. You can't fix me."

_You know, I'm not like a car that you can fix up. I'm never going to run right_

I had heard those words before and refused them then. "Let me try, Bells. Please. Just say it. One Vampire can enter La Push, if accompanied by a wolf. You have to give permission as Alpha Omega." I choked back a sob threatening to escape, "Please Bella....you have to get better."

Her lip trembled, as she spoke, "I, Isabella Marie Uley, grant permission for alteration of the treaty set down from the fore fathers. One Vampire may exist inside La Push at any given time, if in the presence of a Wolf. No harm will be done to any member of the Tribe, or any others under the protection of the Pack."

I sighed in relief, "Good. Very good." It was obvious Bella took our lore seriously. I felt a small swell of pride buried deep within the pain of these past days. For a white girl, she did our tribe good. "I'm....going to go get him and bring him here. It will be okay, Bella. I promise."

She blinked, looking up at me with empty brown eyes, "It will never be okay. Not until he comes back."

* * *

**A/N BA HA HA! I said the Cullens would be around. But don't be fooled. You think you know what is going to happen, but you don't. Hell, half the time, I don't even know what's going on. Lol. **

**Did you think I forgot about you? Your Silly, of course I didn't. **

**I want you all to check out Little Furry Cannibals stories _Fate's Idea of Fun_ and _Corrupting The Youth. _The second story she even let me throw my spin on things. I think our senses of humor collaborate wonderfully, and if your looking for a laugh and don't mind a little AU, check them out. **


	22. When your done falling, start digging

**A/N Hey hey! That's right! I already have an update for you! I know! Wow! I've been busy! Thank you for all your reviews! I just reached over 1,000 and let me tell you, I was so happy! **

**So, because you were all fabulous in your responses last night, I brought you another chapter. Reviews feed the writer. Knowing that your out there reading, keeps me writing. And I must say, you've all thrown me some good questions, given me things to think about. **

**A good, heart felt review often gets a reply. If you have questions, feel free to ask. Your making me a better writer, and for that I am thankful!**

**Jacob POV**

I ran up and down the boarder, spreading my scent down wind of the Cullen house. It would only be a matter of time before _some one_ showed. Technically, I could enter there land as I wished, it wasn't in the treaty to ban _me_ from anywhere. However, I felt that respect would be more openly favored when one comes begging favors. I could only hope that they still cared for Bella. It seemed so, when they picked up the Dumb fuck at Charlies.

It was the Big One that found me. I phased, pulling on my shorts without a care. So the leech saw my junk. Didn't matter to me. He was leaning on a tree, one eye brow raised in silent question.

"We need help." I said without pre amble or preliminaries. "Bella is sick."

He straightened up at once, yellow eyes flashing. "Are you hear for Carlisle? He'll help Bella, if that is what you need. He really does love her. Hard though it may be for you to belive it, we are capable of love." He asked, some what condescendingly. "We don't munch on moose for fun. It has it's perks."

I ignored the snark. I had more important things to worry about. "Bella said his name was Jasper. I...he has a gift right? He can...help her. I think. I hope." I said brokenly, the weight of the world crushing me. My last chance sat in the hands of a vampire. Well second to last chance. But I wasn't banking on Sam returning soon. I had believed he would come back already...and he hadn't. In the silent honesty of my own mind, I was worried. I wondered if he hadn't....if Bella was sick because she her mate was dead.

I couldn't belive that Sam would kill himself though. I couldn't belive he would kill Bella.

The big one turned, "Yes. Jasper has a gift." He said slowly, "Will Bella be alright?"

"I don't know." I breathed. The leech cared, that much was obvious. His face, I thought, matched mine in worry. "I...this has never happened before. Imprints do not normally separate like this."

He nodded once, "The treaty?"

"Bella amended it at my request. One Vampire can enter La Push in the company of a wolf. I...didn't specify which one...just in case..." I released a trembling breath, "Just in case we need the Doctor."

"Bella can amend the treaty?" He asked, more to himself, then me. The leech looked sick. "I'll get Jasper. He'll come."

"Thank you. I...what's your name?" I asked. I had never imagined to find myself on first name basis with the Clan that ruined my life, and yet....here I was.

"Emmett." He said, with a shark like grin.

"Jacob."

** Bella POV**

Jasper. Jacob wanted to bring Jasper. For some reason that raised alarm bells in my mind. Was I really that bad that he would call in his mortal enemy? I just...I wasn't feeling good. In all honesty, I thought I had the right to mope a round for a few days. I'd just been royally dumped and abandoned by my soul-mate slash husband. If I wanted to lay in bed for the weekend, I would. And I did want to, so they could all fuck off.

God. What day was it?

I shifted in bed, curling up around my legs. My toes were warm. I was wearing...socks. I was wearing socks. And...pajamas. I couldn't remember dressing. Last time I checked I was wearing sweats that smelled like sex and Sam. I wanted them back. I ran my fingers through my hair, expecting to find a greasy tangled mess. Instead I found a clean, nearly plated braid, running down my neck and over my shoulder.

I didn't remember this.

"Jacob asked me to come by and get you cleaned and dressed." A voice said softly from the corner. "He's been doing what he could, but he doesn't feel exactly comfortable undressing you in your current state."

"And what state is that?" I asked gruffly, looking up painfully into those honey brown eyes. They looked like Sams, and that hurt. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her knees.

"Your...not really there any more, sugar. Your awake, and you answer, but you aren't there." She picked at non existing lint on her knee caps, "He wasn't comfortable undressing you when you weren't....coherent."

I blushed, vaguely recalling being undressed and showered by rough, calloused hands. "Jacob did that?"

She turned to me, adjusting the blankets around my body. "Jacobs been taking care of you this whole time, _m'jo_." She sniffed, and I wondered if she was crying. I wondered if she was thinking what I was thinking. Who was taking care of Sam?

I forced a weak smile. "It hasn't really been that long. Just a couple of days. I...feel better." I lied, blinking back my own set of tears threatening to escape. My stomach flopped, and I laid back down, nauseous.

"Ten days, Bella." She whispered. "It's been ten days. You haven't gotten out of this bed without help. Jacobs had to practically force feed you. He's had to carry you to the toilet."

Well, that was embarrassing. Ten days, I thought, feeling my cheeks wet with tears. Sam had been gone for over a week. "I..can't." I choked.

She pulled me into her arms, crushing my cheek against her shoulder. "I know baby, I know." She murmured, rocking me. "He'll come back. He has too. We're all he has."

"Oh god." I sobbed, clutching onto her like a lost child. "It hurts so much! _Everything_. I feel like I'm dying from the inside out."

She cried at that, holding me tightly, keeping me together. Maybe she was keeping herself together too, I couldn't tell. I felt guilty, ashamed that I let my sorrow consume me without an ounce of thought for any one else. I wasn't the only one who loved Sam. And Jacob....what was I doing to him?

"It will be okay." I muttered, sounding broken and dejected even to myself. "We'll be okay."

She leaned back, cupping my face in one hand, and smoothing my hair in the other. "You've just got to believe that Sugar. _We've_ got to belive that. Don't you give up on me, _m'jo_. I'm a mother, and I'm hurting for both my babies. Your my daughter now, darling. We're family. We're going to get through this, together."

"Bella." Jacob stood in the door way, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. "Hey, Sarah."

"I'll be going." Sarah said, rising from the bed. "You take care of my baby girl, Jacob Black. You and that...you and your friend." She amended, looking Jasper square in the eye.

"Jasper, ma'am." Jasper drawled, tilting his head in that southern gentleman way. "I'll do all that I can. Bella's like a sister to me. Now, I've done wrong by her time and time again, but we Cullens want to make amends. I'll not see her suffer because of us. Because of my brother."

Sarah smiled softly, surprising us all by cupping Jaspers chin, and looking him square in the eye. He stiffened, no doubt unaccustomed by the contact. "Your good people with bad information. Just like us, I think. Ignorance never did any one good. You do what you can, boy, and don't you hurt her further."

Jasper swallowed, "Yes ma'am."

"It's Sarah." She said, slapping his cheek, before walking out.

"She's kind of scary, isn't she?" I asked, before breaking down into new sobs. Jasper winced, and Jacob rushed to my side. "Ten days?" I asked, shaking my head back and forth, "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh Bella." Jasper whispered, dropping to his knees beside Jacob. It awed me to see them so close, caring about nothing but me, of all things. Jasper clutched my hand in his, "You hurt." He muttered, "It's endless."

"I....it's _everywhere_." I breathed.

"You can't help her?" Jacob asked Jasper, his brown eyes pleading. He was on his knees begging, and it broke my heart that I had dragged him down so low.

Jasper shuddered. "You have to leave Jacob." He said, "Your...anxiety....it's making it hard to concentrate on her."

"Can I trust you?" Jacob asked, looking between Jasper and I. "You tried to bite her once..."

Jasper wrinkled his own nose, and pointed to the Mark. "Her scent is of wolf now. Her blood does not call to me." I nodded the affirmative, kissing Jacob on the cheek before he left.

"I don't blame you for leaving." I said, after the apartment door had clicked shut, and Jacob was gone. "I know it was Edward."

Jasper nodded. "He never stopped loving you. Not that it matters. Edward doesn't always understand. He's single minded in his ways. I...didn't mean for it to end the way it did."

I shook my head. "I never blamed you, Jasper. I knew the risks. I knew what _could _happen. Your a very strong vampire, you carry a lot on your shoulders. Every vampire feels blood lust. And you feel every vampires blood lust. It's the past."

Jasper smiled, pulling a chair up beside the bed. "Your a very special girl, Bella." He closed his eyes a moment, "I can't impress emotions upon you. What your feeling is to strong, to deeply ingrained, to be smothered. But if you let me...I can share in your pain. Carry some of the burden?"

There was no doubt I looked as horrified as I felt at the very thought of unloading this pain upon any one. "No!" I gasped, "You....no. I couldn't do that to you."

He shook his head. "I feel it just being in the room, Bella. Let me take a little more, so you can relax. This isn't healthy on your body, on your mind. You'll go crazy...feeling all of that." He grasped my hand, and I felt the pull, as if he were siphoning my emotions right from my skin.

"You won't always be here." I argued, already feeling the effects. My heart lurched in protest, but my head cleared.

"But when I am, you can rest easy." He squeezed my hand gently, and I was taken back to the hotel in Phoenix, where he told me I was worth it. "We are sorry, Bella. And if this is all we can do for you, then I'll do it. Anything you ask, the Cullens would do."

"All of them?" I asked, mustering a wry smile.

His eyes faltered. "We are some what torn. Emmet, naturally, is there to support you. He took it very hard when we left. Carlisle and Esme love you as there own, and feel awful for ever hurting you. Rosalie, well, she doesn't care one way or the other. She's happy to be back in Forks. Edward....loves you, but feels guilty for it."

The name which was not spoken did not go unnoticed by my part. "And Alice?" I asked, feeling a trickle of Jaspers hesitance back flow into me. "Alice, Jasper, what about Alice?"

He sighed, "She hates werewolf's."

I said nothing. In all honesty, I wasn't entirely sure what I should say. "Oh. _Oh_."

He bit his lip for a moment, before speaking, his mouth opening and closing awkwardly before he said anything. "It isn't really my place to say, to tell her story, but I want you to understand. Alice can't see them. She can't see the Quillette werewolves, or real ones. The La Push pack are actually shape shifters. Real lycanthrope follow the lunar cycle, like in the myths. But they are alike enough that Alice can see neither of them."

I frowned. "That isn't enough to cause Alice to black list me, Jasper. What aren't you saying?"

He nodded, leaning back in the chair, pulling my hand onto his lap. "There is more. You are right. You know that when Alice was changed, she was abandoned before she even woke up. But because of her visions, she was able to find clarity quickly. Well, on her way to find me, she ran into a werewolf. It wasn't part of her vision, and she didn't know what to do. She was a newborn, and confused, and scared. The werewolf almost killed her, it ripped her apart. She was forced to put herself back together, hiding away in the woods to heal. It's scared her. To find something capable of hurting _us_. She doesn't like them, doesn't trust them. And she knows the Quillette tribe is capable of great hurt to us. She's scared."

"And she's mad that I'd marry such a monster., That I am the soul-mate to such a werewolf." I said dully, not entirely appreciating the lucidity of the moment. I'd rather have been incoherent. "She doesn't understand how I could be perfect for a werewolf?"

"That's just it. She doesn't _understand,_" Jasper explained softly. "It's a little hypocritical I know. But she's biased. I think she'll come around."

I buried myself into the blankets, "Help me sleep,Jasper?" I asked, without another word on the subject of wolves or Alice, or the Cullens.

"Sure thing, sugar." He drawled, before sending me to a world where dreams and night mares did not exist.

** Sam POV**

I was done falling. Now I was digging a hole, burying myself deeper in pansy ass despair. I didn't care. I knew I was pathetic.

My dreams were plagued with Vampires. Not Him, no, not this time. This one was different, calmer, softer. Blonde curly hair felacross his face, and he looked worried. He sat beside a bed, his mouth a permanent frown. His eyes were gold. He had to be a Cullen. It wasn't Him. Who the hell was he? The inner wolf didn't growl. This vampire didn't set my hackles rising. And for that, he had to be a dream. A figment. A nightmare.

Had I truly lost my mind so throughly that I was fabricating vampires? I swallowed back the bile rising in my throat, scurrying to the bathroom and dropping to my knees. Most days there wasn't a moment I didn't feel sick. Nothing stayed down, so I just didn't eat. It didn't matter anyway, I didn't care. I fell back upon the bed, curling into myself.

If I tried hard enough, I could almost imagine Bella curled up beside me, her head on my pillow, her eyes staring into mine. She'd be smiling, her hair laid out all over her face. I'd brush it away and kiss her. She'd bury her face into my shoulder, and breath. She said I smelled like the world. Like rain and wind and trees. She smelled like cinnamon. It was her shampoo. She had changed it, she said, and never looked back. I never really knew what that meant, but it seemed important to her.

In my mind, she looked like an angel, sprawled out naked beside me. Like a dream. She'd pull the sheet up, just below her belly button. Bella always said there was no point in tempting me. But then again, she normally said that topless. I never saw the point.

She'd look like a mermaid, with her hair laying over her breast, like in those old paintings, in some weird form of modesty. I'd pick up a curl and paint inviable lines down her chest, in the valley of her breast , before tugging her closer to me, so I could kiss her. I loved kissing her.

Dream-Bella would giggle, and slide her fingers through the back of my hair. She'd bite my lip, and moan when I returned the gesture. I'd nudge her onto her back, and kiss my way down her body, sliding the sheet down until it slithered off the bed, pooling onto the floor.

Her skin would flush, the only shade of pink I ever fucking approve of. I'd lick her navel, and nip at her hip bones. She'd squirm because she's ticklish, she's really fucking ticklish. She'd spread her legs without pause, our bodies working together. I never had to fucking ask, Bella knew. Planting a kiss on her inner thigh, I'd lick her once, before kissing down, smiling when she got wetter. And she would. She always did.

She liked it when I used my mouth and fingers. And honestly, I liked it when she used both on me too. I'd suck her clit hard, almost painfully so, as I slid one finger into her. She'd buck up against me, or rather, she'd try. But I'd pin her down at the hip with my free hand. I'd work her in circles, curling my finger inside her till she screamed. And she would. She always did.

I was hard. Without a conscious thought, I had wrapped my hand around my cock, stroking to Dream-Bella. I'd gone crazy, imaging she was here with me. It seemed shame full to do this, thinking about her, when she was with him.

But Dream-Bella, she was mine.

I twisted my hand, letting my thumb roll over my head, smoothing out the drops of pre-come. Bella, Dream-Bella, she'd come on my fingers, begging me to fuck her. I'd slide into her, holding my breath as I went balls deep, knowing full well I could cum if she even moved. She always gave me that moment, before giving an impatient wiggle.

Cupping her ass, I'd lift her up a little, pulling back to slam into her harder. She'd brace her hands on the head board, shaking her head back and forth, begging for more. More. Harder. Faster. She begged. I loved it when she begged.

My hand moved faster, when Dream-Bella tossed her head back, wrapping her legs around me. _'Oh God, Sam!'_ She'd cry out, clenching around me. My balls would tighten, the muscles in my stomach rippling, and I'd probably growl. I'd grasp her hips, and let her cum, before fucking her in earnest, racing to my own orgasm. I was never very far behind Bella.

I came into my hand with a shameful gasp, grabbing a papery tissue from the broken night stand, cleaning away the mess. Mating season, I thought with a laugh. Go fucking figure, I'd be alone. I tossed the tissue on the floor, and curled up into myself, hugging a pillow that wasn't Dream-Bella anymore.

I'd reached a new low.

I was pathetic.

**Bella POV**

I woke with a gasp, feeling a familiar wetness between my legs. In all honesty, for a moment, I thought I' had wet myself. Except, I hadn't. The dream lingered foggily behind my eyes. Hot hands, and mouths, and kisses, and touches. I could almost feel the pressure on my hips where his hands would have held me.

"Uh...good dreams Bella?" Jasper asked awkwardly from beside the bed. I flushed, looking down at my lap without a word. "Jacob should be back soon. Would you like a moment alone?"

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my eyes. "I feel a little better, Jasper. Thank you. "

He shook his head, "No you don't sugar. No point in lying to me. But you seem like you got some rest. I'll come visit you tomorrow, yeah?"

I nodded, "If you'd like. And thank you, Jasper. I do feel more rested, I feel a little more..._here_." As apposed to where ever the fuck I had spent the last ten days of my life.

He squeezed my hand once more, "Here is as good a place to start as any. I'll see you tomorrow darlin'."

He disappeared in a flash, the door clicking in an echo in my empty apartment. He was probably thirsty. I had some vague knowledge that strenuous exertion of his gift drained him. I knew very little about Jasper, but that he was here, meant a lot to me.

Shuffling weakly into the bathroom, I drew a bath, pouring copious amounts of Sams shower gel into the water. It smelled like him. I wanted that. I couldn't remember the last time I took a bath. Apparently I had, but I didn't remember, so it didn't count. I pinned the braid on top of my head, sinking into the water.

I thought about the dream as the Sam-scented bubbles popped against my skin. It had seemed so strange. Almost as if I wasn't there. No, that wasn't right. It was as if I wasn't me. I was him. In my dream, I had been Sam. I didn't know what that could mean.

** Jacobs POV**

I caught sight of Jasper as I was heading back towards Bella's apartment. "How is she?" I asked, feeling a little bare. I knew he could sense what it was I was feeling. Exhaustion, worry, anxiety, panic. The list went on.

"No better, really. She's a little more aware of her surroundings, I guess. But I don't think it will last. She slept, mostly. Good sleep, apparently." He looked awkwardly past my shoulder, shuffling. "I should be going. Do you need to escort me to the boarder?"

I shrugged, "Are you going to eat some one?"

"Probably not." He said, grinning a little, "Every thing smells like wet dog here."

I sneered, "As apposed to sugar and bleach. You coming back tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I think so. I'll be here when every you need me. It won't do much, but it can't hurt to give her a few minutes of clarity." He said, raking his pale hand through his hair.

I swallowed hard, "How bad is it? How bad is she hurting?" I wasn't sure why I was asking. I think the idea that I could ask, that there was an answer lead me. He could tell me, I didn't have to wonder.

He scratched his chin, a latent nervous habit probably left from his living days. "It's like the moment before death. From what I can remember. The moment right before you give in, when your fear and pain culminate. She's trapped there, beneath tidal waved of despair. She's drowning in it. The imprint is pulling her, stretching her father and farther, searching for it's other half, I think."

I nodded, feeling no better with the answer. "Thank you. I realize you weren't there when my ancestors forged the treaty, but the animosity lingered. It wasn't easy for me to come to you. " I said gravely, wondering if I could ever impress just how thankful I was.

"Bella is your sister, though I belive it wasn't always so. She is my sister too. In a strange way, that makes us brothers. I'm not surprised it was Bella who brought our families together. She's very special."

I nodded, smiling at the thought. "I've said as much. That Sam imprinted on a white woman, is amazing in itself. Our tribe holds blood close to there hearts. That nature would dictate Sam breed with some one outside the Tribe is unheard of."

"Thats very insulular thinking." Jasper noted, leaning against the wall of Sarah's bakery. "There is a whole world of possibilities out there."

"And Bella brought them to us." I said, giving him a rather pointed look.

He laughed, flashing his unnatural white teeth. He was a mellow man, looking no older then myself, but an aura much older. So it would be, I had no idea how old he really was. But he wasn't the blood thirsty, ravenous creature of our Legend. He was man cursed, just like I was.

"Go on, get out of here. I ...trust you." I said, waving my hand absently.

To that he smiled, before racing of in a blur. The truth behind my words echoed in his wake. I did trust him. The crushing reality behind the mutual ignorance of the pack, as well as the Tribal Council fell upon me in a wave. The Cullens were not the kind of Vampires we lived to destroy. They had made a choice to cling to there humanity, and suffered for it. Our own ancestors had given them the benefit of the doubt, and yet we refused to offer the same. In seventy years they had done nothing against us, keeping to there word. It was time to look past our judgments, and allow ourselves to see them for who they were, and not what they were.

Revelations made me feel old. Fuck, I was only seventeen. It all felt like to much.

* * *

**A/N Okay. So I felt a little guilty of robbing you all of Mating-Season Lemony Fun. So I thought I would throw in a little sumtin' sumtin'? You like? I hope so. I may do more, and make them more intense. After all Bella might have one of her own, and we all know what a pervert she is!**


	23. I didn't pay my rent in one's and five's

**A/N So, sorry for the later update. I had this whole chapter written up and ready to post early this morning ( wrote it last night ) and when I read it after breakfast, I wanted to puke But I re-worked it, and I like it much better. Hopefully you do to. Next chapter...well...I don't want to give anything away, but I think you guys will be happier with me!**

**Jacob POV**

_"What do you want?"_ I growled internally, hackles rising as the leech perched himself in a low branch. It was obvious he had been waiting some time for my patrol.

He wasted no time with preliminaries, and for that I was mildly grateful. I was to tired to flaunt my animosity. If my biased against vampires had dissipated in the last five weeks, it lingered for this one.

"How is she?" Edward asked, his face a stone mask of indifference.

I stalked around the tree slowly, tail twitching in irritation. _"What does it matter to you. It isn't your business, now is it?"_

Hopping down from the tree, he hit the forest floor without a sound. "It's my _fault_. I want to fix it. I want to find him. "

_"What makes you think that you can succeed where my entire pack has failed?"_ I spat, lifting my head defiantly, _"What makes you better?" _

"Unlimited resources. I have more time and more money." He said reasonably, tucking his hands in his pocket.

I nodded curtly. He was the rich-undead. He did have more money and more time. _"How, then?"_

I watched the tension in his shoulders visably ease, as if my permission was important to him. "It is important to me." He said dully, "I've no intentions of diving in head first into anything else involving wolves without first consulting. I've learned my lesson. I'm assuming he's using credit cards or a debit card?"

I nodded the affirmative, _"Yeah. His mom's been getting back statements. She can't get any information because it's private, but he's been drawing from his savings." _

"The word private becomes irrelevant with the right amount of money. I'll trace his card, and get an APB on his car when I find him. That will give me an address."He explained. "Give me a couple days."

_ "And if he doesn't want to come back with you?"_ I asked. It was very likely he wouldn't listen to a word the leech said.

Edward laughed, pulling a small silver case from his pocket. He popped it open with a smirk. "Tranq dart. I am fully repaired to haul his ass here by force."

_ "I'll not condone your methods, but I'll forbid nothing short of death. If you want to bring the sorry fucking bastard back, you do that. But you let his own kind deal with him." _I snapped out, turning paw to leave.

"Deal with him how?" Edward asked, his voice taking on a curious lilt. "Surely you'll be glad to see his return."

_ "Glad and relieved aren't really the same thing, are they? Imprinting is a cosmic fucking blessing from our Gods. And he spit on it. It's no different then spitting in the face of our ancestors. He's a bastard, and he's killing her. We don't take that lightly." I explained, "Not that it's any of your business, really." _

Edwards eyes narrowed. "You won't kill him will you? I can't bring a man to his death."

The ending comment caught me up short. _"So says the vampire. No, we won't kill him." _

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly. "I've killed, but I'm not a killer Jacob Black. I am a sad twisted vision of life. All the bad in the world, souless, mindless, killing machine. And I fight that, I fight my nature. Surely I deserve some sort of recompose for that? Have you tried to fight the wolf?"

_ "We fight it every day." _I replied,_ "Perhaps....we were wrong about you. But no matter your nature, and all the good versus evil shit we spew, I don't fucking like you. You left a helpless girl in the woods. Don't you know? You can never be sure what's out there." _

"I.....I did that." He said at last, his chin dropping in shame. 'I ran like a coward, where no one could find me."

_ "And thats exactly while you'll find Sam, isn't it? Like magnets. One coward to another. Find him, if that's what you want. I won't stop you, but I won't thank you either." _

__"I wouldn't expect it."

**Bella POV**

Jasper came. Every day. And when he didn't, Emmett did. There was always a Vampire in the chair beside my bed, and some stray wolf lingering in the corner. I didn't even have the energy to feel guilty, but I knew I should be. That had to be enough. It was all I had.

"I'll have to hunt tomorrow," Jasper informed me quietly. Every one spoke so quietly. Like in hospitals, or church. "Emmet will come. He's quite excited. He loves seeing you."

I swallowed. I wouldn't tell Jasper, but I loved seeing Emmet too. Emmet meant I could hide away in my mind. Those moments spent with Jasper were to vivid, to real. I knew they were important, to those around me, but I'd almost prefer to live inside myself and never have to deal.

Paul perked up in the corner. "I'll have Quill come by. Him and Emmet, they're almost to much." Paul smiled at that, flashing his set of wide white teeth, reminiscent of Him. Jasper winced, and I stopped my train of thought at once. It didn't do any one any good. I didn't want to make Jasper hurt more then I already was.

It was amazing to see the strides my vampires and wolves had come, in some strange form of unity. Emmett and Quill could have been spirit brothers, so much alike they were. Big kids, laughing and joking. Some days I appreciated them the most, because they worked the hardest to pretend I wasn't so broken. It helped. Some days, anyway.

I sighed, looking over at the calender with another pang. February. It was February. Weeks has passed so fast, four weeks, nearly five. Jasper followed my gaze with a frown, clutching my hand a little tighter.

"Alice...asked about you." He said cautiously. "She's worried."

Bitter sarcasm shot through me, "What? She doesn't think I deserve this?"

It was Paul who inhaled sharply, coming to kneel beside the bed. "No one deserves this, Bella. Just..." He swallowed, unable to look at me. I didn't blame him.

They had taken the mirror of the bathroom wall when I collapsed after seeing myself. That was week three. Skeletal. That was the only word. The combination of starvation, despair, and immobility had taken there told on me. Jacob had stopped brushing his fingers through my hair when his hand returned with a tangled brown clump. I tried to eat...I really did. But I felt so sick.

"We should...change the bag." Paul muttered, abandoning his previous sentence. He tossed a fat, squishy bag of clear fluid at Jasper, who caught it deftly, stringing it up on the stand.

Carlisle has brought the I.V. the second week. I was dehydrated, and it was the only way I could keep my fluids down. I didn't notice it so much anymore.

Jaspers eyes flashed, "Needles loose. Should I get Sarah?"

Paul shook his head, standing. "I got it. Go on, I'll call you back when I'm done." He grabbed a fresh kit from the bed side table, supplied generously from .

"No." I rasped, squeezing Jaspers hand, "Go on home. Alice is probably missing you. No reason to make her hate me more."

"She doesn't hate you, Bella." Jasper assured me, "You gonna be okay?"

I mustered a sad smile. "Yeah. I've got Paul, and Jacobs coming by tonight. I just...I need..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't say that I needed to lose myself for a minute.

He nodded sadly, "I know, sugar. Give me a call, if you need me. You know I'd come back for you."

I rolled my eyes feebly, "Go on, get out of here. There's a moose with your name on it." In a blur of white and rustling paper, Jasper left. When I looked at the wall again, the calander was gone.

Sneaky vampire.

Paul tore open the sterile plastic packaging wordlessly. He freed the loose needle from my arm, dropping it in the little red hazard bin Carlisle brought. The new needle un-capped with a click, and he wiped my arm, poking at it with a thick, calloused fore finger, for a healthy vein. The needle slid in easily, and he secured it with tape torn by his teeth.

"There." He said, flicking the tube running to my arm. "You should be good till Jacob gets here. I'll come by tomorrow night, and check your needle. You uh...move around in your sleep a lot. That's how your pulling them free."

I just blinked, painful memories flickering behind my eye lids of the dreams. They were _good_ dreams, and that was what hurt the most.

"How did you learn that?" I asked him, pointing to my arm as he took up residence in Jaspers seat. "I would have never imagined you..." I wasn't sure how to finish my sentence, so I just didn't.

He sighed, propping his feet up on my bed. "My father died of cancer, when I was about thirteen. My mom worked a lot, and dad didn't like nurses around the house. So I learned how to change his needles, hang bags. Other, grosser stuff I'd rather not talk about." He added with a very Paul-like grin.

"It must have been nice for him," I said, "To have some one he loves care for him. To know that he mattered. Comforting..."

He scooped up my hand, "I think that mostly it was that he didn't have to be alone. Suffer alone. It was a blow to his pride, but thats why I didn't mind doing it. It would have been worse if it was a stranger."

I swallowed thickly. "He's all alone." I whispered, as if the words were shameful, "I have you guys, and the Cullens, and even Sarah, and he has no one, and I know he has to be suffering. There's no one to take care of him."

Paul growled, his body trembling, "And by his own hand, Bella. Remember that. He chose to run, when he should have stayed. For so many reasons, he should have stayed."

"Calm down." I said stiffly, watching at once how his body stilled. The Alpha Timbre was strong in me, but it never ceased to amaze me. I felt my Mark tingle, imbibed with Sam's power. "He ran away because of me."

"Because of the leech, Bella!" Paul spat. "Because of himself. His in-securities. I understand, a little. I get it. Sam let no one in, not us, not Billy, or his own mother. But he let you in, and he never regretted it, he was happy to love you. I get that because he let you in, seeing you with the leech would _seem_ like the ultimate betrayal, but he never should have ran."

He sighed, dropping to his knees beside the bed, to gather both my hands in his. The tedium of caring for a sick girl was new to him, as it had once been new to Sam, but Paul never grumbled. For all that he was a Macho man, he was deep.

"Look. Sam should have stayed for so many reasons. He didn't know if the leech was there to hurt you, or if you needed help. He didn't know if you were going to leave him, or if you had made a mistake. And even if you were going to leave him, he should have stayed and fought for your honor. He shouldn't have given you so freely, and for that he suffers."

Paul pushed away a tear slipping down my cheek, his hand cupping my face for a second. "Your warm." He said, his brow furrowing. "I shouldn't be stressing you out."

I laughed, "It's fine, Paul. I don't think anything could bring me lower then I am." I sighed, "I dream about him. They feel so real, I wake up feeling where he's touched me. Some times, in the morning, I can almost feel his breath on my shoulder. It's like he's here...and then I realize he isn't, and it hurts all over."

Paul closed his eyes, biting his lip before finally speaking. "About six months after I imprinted on Rachel, I was on patrol, heading back from running the boarder, when suddenly I felt this pain. It wasn't physical, but on the inside, and pressure against my chest, like a hand I couldn't explain. I phased back in the woods just outside of La Push, and even though I was looking at trees, I could see water. I could see the ocean. In my head, sort of. It's hard to explain."

"I...I understand."

He smiled sadly, "I thought you might." He said, before continuing, "I found Rachel on the beach crying, clutching this pearl necklace to her chest. It was the anniversary of her mothers death. She...she was older then Jacob. She remembers her mother. It's hard on her. But...I could feel it, I could feel what she felt, and even see what she saw. It's the bond Bella. It isn't common, but some times a Wolf will sense when his mate is distressed."

"Sam did that once. I was...I was in the woods. The day..."I shuddered, feeling reality slipping from me once again, as it always did after Jasper left, "The day he marked me."

"Your bond is strong." He said softly, pulling the covers around you. "Hold on to it. Let him know. Let him know, Bella. Let him see you."

**Sam POV **

I picked the mushrooms of the pizza, wondering why I even ordered them. I knew, of course, there really was no wondering. Bella liked mushrooms. I fucking hated them. Fucking fungus. I shoved the box aside, onto the half of the bed I never touched. I had woken up strangely refreshed, and starving. It had been happening more often lately. I was stricken with moments of clarity, crisping reality to the fore front of my fucking mind. I didn't understand it, and it kind of concerned me. It never seemed to matter. The feeling faded fast, and I was quickly left feeling like complete and utter shit.

After giving myself a twenty minute pathetic pep talk, I hauled myself out of the bed that was quickly becoming a coffin. I stood under the shower, letting the shity pressure feebly pelt me with drops of luke warm, rusty water. I had given up on any pretense of clean, it wouldn't matter anyway with this shity water. I was on auto pilot. Sleep. Wake. Eat. Shower. Sleep. Wake. Eat. Shower. Sleep. Wake. Eat. Shower.....and some where in there I fit time in to slip further into insanity.

Days passed in a blur, and I only knew Monday apart from the rest because it was filled with the demanding knock on the door requesting rent. I'd chuck a was sweaty, twenty dollar bills I got out of an ATM next to a strip joint slash liquor store up the road. It had the option to get your money in 1's and 5's, too.

Time was st on me, because there was no time on the edge of reason. I had no need for minutes, and I smashed the fucking alarm clock because the second hand was so fucking loud.

I could see her. When I woke, she was laying there beside me. I blinked, and she was gone, but I could almost still smell her, and the warmth of her boy against the mattress was almost there. I stared at the spot that her body had been. I had seen it. I _knew_ I had. And it didn't comfort me in the slightest.

Even my mind wasn't my own any more.

In my most recent dream, I saw Paul. He was flicking a vein in my arm, sliding a needle through my skin, smoothing tape with his thumb. It was flashes, and I didn't understand it. I vaguely recalled how he cared for his father on his death bed, and wondered if I wasn't dwelling to much on death. Actually, I was sure that I was.

After the shower I shrugged on the ratty robe, emblazoned with the faded hotel logo. I ate, mechanically, laying down instantly, before my stomach could revolt against me. The puking had seemed to taper off into a constant state of nausea, hitting me hardest as I woke. Made perfect fucking sense, I had no doubt my current dreams could make any one sick. I wondered what I would dream this time, as the room grew darker, pushing shadows across the rooms like hands reaching out to touch me. The clarity I woke with was fading fast, as it often did. Some days, I stayed inside myself without respite, hearing laugher that wasn't there.

My dreams were no longer mine, though, having long ago been run over with fearsome depictions of my Bella. Sometimes He was there, touching her. I wondered when He would change her, and often saw her dead because of it. Her corpse was pale, gray almost, flesh clung to bone, her hair limp, skin sallow. My mangled sense of sanity was twisting and contorting, shifting everything in my mind. I was sure, by now, the Pack hated me. I wouldn't blame them. I had abandoned them. I had run from a leech of all things. I wasn't even wolf enough to keep my imprint from straying. Pathetic. I was so fucking pathetic. I let her turn into a vampire. I was sick with it. She'd lay lifeless, her body bruised and emaciated. Dead. She was always dead.

Dead. Dead. Dead.

She was dead to me.

My head hit the lumpy pillow, and I let darkness consume me. It was better then listening to the shadows whisper. I didn't need a reminder of how badly I had really lost it.

Dream-Bella was crying. I wondered when I got so bad that even my fantasies betrayed me. She was sitting up in bed, blankets tucked around her waist, knees drawn up to her chest, and she was _crying. _ I was ripped back into the past, the day she cut her finger in Jacobs kitchen. She hugged her chest, lungs heaving. 'Bella?' I said, my dream voice echoing in the empty room. It was only she and I, and four white walls. Where did the bed go?

Her head snapped up, and I gasped. Those big brown eyes that stole my breath the moment I saw them in Jacobs garage were no more. In there place were two black pits, hollowed out sockets filled with shadows. Bottomless holes, like looking in the ocean.

'You left me.' She rasped, clutching her hands in her hair, frantically, 'You left.' She let her drop into her lap, taking with them a hand full of hair. She looked at it, and then at me again, her eyes sockets widening. Spiders pouring from the holes in rivers, racing down the bed spread, towards me. I felt myself scramble back.

'You left, you left, you left." She chanted, rocking back and forth. I reached for her, but the spiders turned red, rivers of blood pouring down her face. She held out her hand, the lock of fallen hair bleeding into her skin, leaving two puncture marks behind, seeping blood, pooling in her palm. The rivets ran across the floor, through the lines in the grout, between black and white checkered tiles. The tiles. I recognized them, from the bathroom at the apartment. The apartment that wasn't mine.

Her eyeless sockets looked impossible darker, and the full mouth I had spent hours turned up into a frightening smile, revealing elongated, shining incisors. 'He took me. You let him. And now I'm dead.'

**Jacob POV**

"How is she?" I asked, tossing Paul a cheese burger as he headed for the door.

"Thanks," He said, sniffing, "She's coping. She talked a bit, today, about Sam. She didn't say his name, but that she talked about him at all, I mean...that's something."

I smiled weakly, "Yeah...something. Go on, get home to Rachel. Thanks for staying with her today."

He shrugged, "None of us mind, Jacob. I'll send Quill up tomorrow, yeah? Emmett's coming by."

"Yeah," I agreed, exhausted. "Lord knows why we let the to of them ever meet, that was asking for trouble."

Paul smiled, "Two of a kind, them two." He shifted awkwardly, "I changed out her I.V., but she's running a little warm, so you might want the Doc to come up."

"Bella?" I called out, stepping into the bedroom. I could hear the sink running in the bathroom. "Bella?"

"Ja--"My name on her lips was cut short by the sound of shattering glass, and Bella's sharp cry. I kicked in the door at once, feeling the wood splinter beneath my foot. The shower door was shattered , one hundred tiny pieces of light, reflecting against the ceiling like stars. She was kneeling over the side of the bath tub, holding herself up weakly against the shower wall, glass shards sprinkling the tub bottom. The IV was tipped half way into the shower, tugging tightly at Bella's arm.

"Jesus Christ." I hissed, pulling her to a stand. I up-righted the I.V. By Bella's standards, she was practically unharmed, save for her left palm. Split open just beneath the thumb, a couple separate glass shards protruded proudly, shining from the center. As carefully as I could with giant wolf fingers, I pulled the shards out, dropping them in the sink with a _plink_, _plink_. Rivets of blood flowed freely down her wrist and fore arm, splattering the tile, and between the grout. Well, I guess it was a good thing the Vamps were home for the night. "What the hell happened?"

"I..I fainted. Fell." She said, shaking back tears, "And my hand went through the shower door. I...it happened so fast. I just got really dizzy. I'm okay."

I was absolutely fucking sure that my pointed look, eye brow cocked and all, was quite pointless. "Your not fine. You fell through a pane of glass, Bella."

She blinked up at me looking so much more like an owl then she ever did a doe, before considering her bandaged palm. "There are worse pains then a cut palm."

I sighed. I was sure I had aged at least ten years in the last five weeks. "Come on, let's get you to bed, yeah?" I hooked my arm around her waist, pulling the I.V. as we went.

Bella shuddered, leaning her weak frame against me. Her eye lashes fluttered against her cheeks, and I could almost see her eyes glaze over, releasing her of any remnant lucidity. If I ever found that bastard Sam, I was going to fuck his shit up. We had thought we saw the worse when the leech abandoned her, but it was nothing, _nothing_, compared to this. Before, Bella had locked herself in a place we couldn't find.

This time, she was even lost to herself.

"He left me." She muttered, blinking rapidly, as I tucked her into bed. "He let him take me. Didn't care. Didn't look back. Tucked tail and ran."

"He'll come back." I said wearily. There was no talking to her when she was like this. "Did you eat today? Maybe that's why you fainted."

She nodded, pointing to the bed side table. The remnants of what looked like half a sandwich and soup sat abandoned. It was as much as usual, I didn't expect more.

"Paul said you had a little fever. How are you feeling?" I tilted her head up, like she was a child, and in a way, she was. Setting my cheek to her forehead, I nodded. A little warm, nothing to dwell on. I'd mention it to the good Doctor when he came examine her as he did once weekly.

She said nothing in reply, turning over onto her side. I pulled the cord on the lamp, making to leave when I heard a rustle of blankets. She patted the vacant side of the bed, looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. Were I a lesser man....

Apparently, I was a _lesser_ man.

"You want me to to stay with you?" I asked, for general propriety sake. I was pretty fucking sure climbing in to a girls bed without a proper invitation, and no matter how pissed I was, the wolf in me conceded. Bella was a married woman.

She nodded, opening her mouth once, gaping like a fish for a moment. She sighed, her fingers tugging absently at a loose string of the comforter. "The dreams aren't always dreams...anymore." She whispered. "My head's playing tricks on me."

I slid into the bed, tucking Bella into my side, "Tell me?"

She choked a little, closing her eyes, as if the words wouldn't come. "They seem....real. Paul said they could be. Some times....in the dreams...I'm Sam. Or at least...I think I am."

"I don't know Bella," I said softly, petting her hair gently, careful not to pull, "It is not unheard of for the wolf to form a...an almost telepathic bond with there mate, it doesn't really work the other way around."

She looked momentarily indignant, so much like he old unbroken Bella. But it was fleeting, and her face when she spoke held no emotion, "Why?"

"Well...there is no need. The Wolf is the protector, the connection is there to ensure that he can protect. It's like a sixth sense, they say, a heightened awareness. It's very possible he can feel you now, your pain...your..."

"No." Bella said, with whispered conviction. "No...if he could....he'd come home."

"About that," I eased into a new topic, while she still had some sense about her, "I've...reinforcements. We're going to find him, Bella. Just you wait." I whispered, as she snuggled into my side. I knew well enough by now that I wouldn't get a second of sleep, but to see her so calm, and peaceful, it was worth it.


	24. No naked Indian Balls on the upholstery

**A/N And you all thought I had abandoned you for my new story Once Bitten, Twice Shy. Never, I told you I was in it for the long haul, darling, and I am. I bring for a new chapter. Please not that The first half of this chapter takes place where the last one left off, but the second half is two weeks later. I try to make it clear, but I know some of you have had trouble with the time line. Leave me pretty reviews, and I shall return with more chapters. **

_**VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATIO REGAURDING NEXT FEW UPDATES!**_

**I would like you all to know that I will out of town and without a computer or internet from the 13-21st. So, don't expect an update till maybe the 24th. I will try my hardest to get you one more update before I leave. **

**A really really good one, I promise.**

** Bella-Pov**

I was staring into the blissful black, awareness flickering through me like a reluctant light bulb. _ No_, I thought, _let me stay under. _My face was wet, but it didn't feel like tears. I briefly entertained the idea that I had puked on myself. Then again, that would require eating.

"Jesus, Bella! Please wake up!" Some one was shaking me, hot hands clutching my shoulders. "Get your father!"

"I need a wolf!" Emmet hissed, his voice coming from the living room, and not his usual post beside my bed. "Who's on patrol?"

"I don't know," Quil said, still shaking me. I realized she wasn't shaking me, he was just trembling. "I'll call Jarred, he can meet you. Get out of here! You're losing it."

"I'm so sorry Bella...." Emmet chocked, flinging open the door and fleeing.

Something pressed against my face, and I could hear the tell tale sounds of a phone being dialed. _"Jarred. Meet Em up by the boarder, and bring Doc here. Then get Jacob. It's Bella...something...just do it!" _

The phone clicked off, and Quill shifted. "Bella, can you here me?" He said gently. I grunted in affirmation, to tired to move, "I'm going to to go grab a wash cloth, so we can clean up the blood, okay? Don't panic."

Blood. What blood. When did I start bleeding?

Quill returned swiftly, just as my eyelashes began to flutter open, "Whu...what happened?"

Meticulously dabbing at my face, Quill explained in soft concerned tone, "You fainted, just....dropped mid sentence. Then your nose began to bleed. Em bolted, and good thing to. He ain't a lesser man for it. I sent him for Doc and Jake."

I sighed, feeling the matted, coagulating blood down my front. My shirt was wet, clinging to my chest. It must have been some nose bleed. "I...I'm sorry."

It was at that moment that Jacob came flying into the room, trailing Carlisle and Jarred in his wake. "Bella!?"

"I'm okay." I said breathlessly, feeling suddenly winded. Carlisle stopped in the door way, breathing deeply.

"Oh." He said, his eyes down my body, lingering on the splash of blood, "Oh no." Well, that didn't fucking bode well, did it. Apparently, there was something wrong with my scent. Something very bad.

Jacob breathed too, his brow furrowed, and he knelt by my bed side, eyes widening as he breathed in my new scent. Apparently, it was different. "Jesus, Bella...I..."

It was in that moment that I to realized, and I wrapped my hands around my middle as it seemed subconsciously did when I was stressed. "Will...I die?"

Carlisle never wavered, looking me in the face as he spoke. He was an honest man, an honorable man, and I trusted him. "I can't be sure you won't. I don't want to lie to you Bella, it from what I can tell from your scent alone...it doesn't look good."

To my surprise, I cried. I had wanted death, had begged for it. To be facing it now broke me. "I...how long?"

Sighing Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed. "Three, or four months. It's hard to tell without the right equipment, the right tests. I'd like to get a sample of your blood, to be sure. These things can come with a slew of problems. It explains the fevers, fainting, even the bloody nose."

I fell back against the head board with a heavy thud. Three months. Four months. Sam had been here then...

"We'll need to change your diet. I know food makes you sick, but you need to eat. At this stage there isn't anything we can do about that..." His voice drifted off, as if suggesting such an option was perhaps, ill advised.

"I wouldn't want to anyway!" I said defensively, "Gods..."

Jacob scooped me up into his arms. "It will be okay, we'll get through this." He cooed, making promises he could never keep. I let him. I needed the comfort. "Every one out!" He ordered.

"If it's acceptable, I'll return in the morning with everything you'll need. Stay in bed, you're going to be tired, if you aren't' already." Carlisle said, checking the bag on my IV.

"Thank you Carlisle." I murmured, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "For everything."

"I will do everything in my power to save you Bella." He said honestly, "If you still...if you..."

"No." I said gently, as to not insult the man for making the offer. "That's not my path anymore."

"I understand."

** Edward POV ( I know, that kind of throws you for a loop. Note that we have a subtle two week time jump.)**

Forgiveness. Petenence. Duty.

There were many reasons I could have vowed to return the wolf to his pack, and yet I could think no further beyond that it was the right thing to do.

For Bella.

I had not seen her with my eyes since being physically escorted from the Swan premises by my brothers. Not with my eyes, but the eyes of others. I would owe Jasper an apology and thank you, as well as many others. He did well around her, and maybe it was the stench of dog that kept him, but I knew her blood still smelled sweet. It did to me. The air around her was tainted, but not her, never her. Save for the mark that marred her flesh, where I once imagined my teeth would sink, before viciously smashing such thoughts down unto myself till they were little more then a dirty secret

Sam Uley was not afraid to bite her. For that, he was a better man then I, I guess.

Emmett's anxiety was the worse, layered so deeply by tricks and games. His nerves had no outlet, so they festered in his mind, linger so that I would hear them, and turn them into my own. He feared for her, and the empty, pathetic thing she had become. Hollow, he would think, a bubble in the water, surrounded, but filled with nothing save for air. Delicate, balancing between everything and nothing. So close to bursting beneath the pressure, and disappearing before I eyes. Emmet was no poet, but the analogy held true.

Carlisle's thoughts were intricate, detailed, elaborate with the skill of three hundred years practice. Every detail was categorized and stored for later date, but not before being carefully analyzed. I saw Bella naked for the first time in Carlisles mind, clad in little more then bra and panties, during his examination. Her skin was stretched out over her bones, exacerbating every detail of her skeletal system. Beneath the parchment-like flesh was a spider web of blue veins tattooing her frame, twisting and turning with rushing blood. You could almost see her heart beat against her chest. I hated it.

I watched Carlisle's nimble fingers prod the paper-thin skin of an arm, the thudding pulse beating against the pads of his fore finger. The warmth of her skin against his palm where it held her bicep, keeping her in place. The gentle popping of flesh as it is broken. The sinking of metal through skin and muscle, sliding almost eroticly into a thin blue vein. The thin trickle of blood that followed, sliding against her ski., sending venom to pool in my mouth. His thoughts were the worse, I think, for that reason. His fingers swiping away that trickling of blood that slid down her forearm from the apex of her elbow.

I avoided Carlisle.

I avoided every one, quietly packing my bag, and slipping silently into the night, the tires of my Volvo humming against the asphalt. It had taken one week to track Sam, but I found him, in a small town in Canada.

Would that it were so easy, and I'd be returning the lone wolf to his mate. But it was not.

He was a tricky bastard, I'd give him that. I'd been on his trail for two weeks since I told Jacob I was going after him, and I'd caught barley a whiff of him. And that was outside a strip joint, near an ATM I had tracked his bank card to. Were I inclined to question the Imprint, I might have checked for him inside, however I was not, and I had no need to pursue him in a sea of heated, sweating, grinding flesh, and lewd thoughts.

Through small bribes, and subtle flattery, I learned he had spent the previous five weeks locked away in a shitty, cock roach infested dump. The ...concierge, for lack of a better word, informed me that Sam had not left his room, save to ascertain funds for rent. That explained the ATM.

He had hauled himself up and out in the middle of the night, leaving me little to work with. The little information I did have, limited only to the fact he had withdrawn $500 dollars only hours prior, was not promising. It meant he would leave me nothing to track via bank cards, and his scent dissipated in the parking lot. That was a three days ago. It was time to call in the big guns.

With the assumption he had not gone far, I did the only thing I could think of.

I reported his car stolen.

I parked my car of the high way, switching on the police scanner decorating my center console, adjusting the scrambler accordingly. It would be a waiting game, but I would find the bastard and haul his ass back to Forks if I had to throw him snout first into my trunk so full of tranquilizers he couldn't tell his dick from his tail

_ "10-29 in pursuit. I've got a white ford mustang on Old 56'. Lisence number Whiskey, Foxtrot, Tango, two, three, five. I repeat possible stolen vehicle in pursuit."_ The scanner crackled, and I checked the license numbers against my own. Bingo.

Grabbing up my mouth piece I spoke, "This is dispatch, what is your location?"

_"Mile Marker 9 on Old-56. Request for back up?" _The officer's voice echoed through my car.

I smiled, starting up my vehicle. That was two miles from here. I saw them from the distance, before I picked up the mouth piece again. "Request for back up denied. Car's clean, let em' go."

I could almost see the officer grumble, as he stepped out of his car. Sam was seething, his thoughts a jumble. His worn out tires peeled out against the asphalt as he tore down the high way. I followed him, turning sharply off the next exit ramp, as he did not use his fucking blinker.

I switched of both the police scanner, and scrambler, following his car into the parking lot of the nearest hotel. He straggled out of his car into the front office, his clothes filthy and hanging off his body. So he was just as sick as Bella? Served the bastard right.

Once he was safely tucked away in his shit hole room, I left, letting him rest. I'd need provisions, and he was in for a shit morning.

**Sam POV**

I woke one morning with a sick revelation that I had lingered to long. Not that any one would find me, I was to far from the Rez to send a scent. No, but when the Hotel manager referred to me on a first name basis, I decided it was time to move.

There wasn't anything for it. I brought nothing with me but the clothes on my back. I dropped the key in the office mail box, having no particular urge to see the fat bald man who visited me once a week like a dear friend.

I moved west, flooring it down the old highway. Or at least, I intended to. Blaring red and blue lights lit up my rear view windows and for the first time in over a month, I spit out a bout of spectacularly impressive cuss words. I was to tired for this, to tired for anything. I just wanted a fucking bed in which I could slowly inch towards my surely impending death.

Because I felt like I was dying, which could only mean that Bella had....that Bella had....

That Bella had.

"License and registration, please." The gravely police officer rapped on my window with his knuckles, his cheesy, cliche aviator classes slipping down his nose, face curtained in the brown fuzz on the collar of his police-issue puffy, patch covered bomber jacket. He looked like an Eskimo, and a walrus in one, what with the tooth-brush mustache.

I hated him.

"Was I speeding sir?" I ask in the most polite voice I can muster. I hand him the tattered slips of card stock long since forgotten in my center console. I was mortified by the state of my voice, dry and wheezing from disuse. Apparently when the only fucker you have to talk to is yourself, there are side effects. Besides the obvious, of course. Like blatant fucking insanity.

He looks at the paper, and then at me, and then at the paper again. " Please step out of the vehicle, and keep your hands where I can see them, sir."

"Excuse me?" I ask incredulously, the familiar shiver running down the length of my spine. I squash the long-since repressed urge. I'd done so well, not phasing, it wouldn't do to go wolf and eat a Mounty now. Yet, there was still no reason he should have pulled me over, let alone order me out of my vehicle. I briefly entertained the idea of calling the race card. Could Indians do that? I almost wondered if that was the issue.

His eyes narrow over the scratched surface of the aviators, "I said step out of the car, sir. Are you resisting?"

"No." I said gruffly, swinging open my door with force. He hopped back before it could hit his knees, glaring at me, before ordering me against the car. Reaching around the door, he plucked the keys from the ignition, with a sick smirk. He assumed I'd be cold, I thought, standing here in shorts and a t-shirt well into a Canadian February.

"What is this about!" I demanded, nearly rounding on the poor bastard.

With my keys clutched in his hand, he stated calmly, if not a little smugly, "A car fitting this description was reported stolen. I'm authorized to run your vehicle. I'd advise you remain where you are, and keep your hands in the open."

"Stolen!" I spit, "I have had this car since I was sixteen!" I threw up my arms and he stiffens, fingers brushing his tazer. If I had a gun, and wanted to shoot him, I was certain my reflexes were faster. But I also had no idea what happened if you tazed a wolf. I had a disconcerting notion that I would phase instantly. I wondered if this could be implemented to speed up the phasing process of any new wolves. Then I realized it wasn't my problem.

"Remain where you are, sir." He says once again, stepping back to has vehicle.

Fifteen minutes later I was peeling out along the high way, sprinkling the police car in wet, muddy snow. My tires screeched along the semi-dry pavement leaving black tracks behind me. I was physically and mentally exhausted, and I just wanted to sleep.

The nearest motel was a truck stop, and significantly worse then the last place I crashed. I paid for only a night, deciding to a find a place farther off the interstate tomorrow. For now, I just wanted a quick shower and a firm bed.

**Jacob POV**

The vamp Doc's _diagnosis_ sat in my belly like a stone. If you could call it a diagnosis, it sounded more like a sentence to me. I felt sick with the knowledge that no one had noticed it before, and maybe if we had, it would have changed things. I doubt Sam would have left, had he known. He was a bastard, true, but he loved Bella, and he wouldn't leave her alone in this.

It explained so much, I thought, that some one should have noticed. But no, we blamed Sam for her failing state. True, that if he had not left so abruptly, she might have been okay. Now, now she has no will to live, save for the fact that Bella is a fighter. And now she wants to fight.

I wondered if it was to late.

I hoped not.

I was tucked into bed with her. Since the Doc Cullen came and shadowed us all in his prediction, I couldn't leave her side. I was no substitute Sam, I knew that, but she needed some one, and I had vowed a long time ago, I would always be there.

She was curled up into me, her back against my chest. She liked the warmth, but couldn't look at me. I didn't blame her. My face wasn't Sams. I traced circles with my pinky on her stomach over the shirt she had been wearing for three days. I'd have to get Sarah up here, to help her in the shower. But Sarah was busy falling apart, and the new revelation did not help.

Perhaps I could call my dad....he was always good with women. He knew how to talk, what to say. His presence alone was comforting. Yes, he could help with Sarah.

Bella had found a new vague sense of clarity on that day, pulling herself out of her shadows. Jasper still visited, and was now able to lift Bella's moods, instead of just absorbing them. She was fighting it. The bond was stretching like a rubber band ready to snap and hit you in the eye before you have a chance to blink. I wondered if Sam could feel the state of distress Bella's body was in.

"You'll make it through this." I murmured, speaking more to myself then her, maybe.

She sighed, her little shoulders rising and falling dramatically. "Do you really think so?" She asked, stilling my hand on her stomach. Her fingers laced with mine, like they use to, when we were friends. When she needed me. She needed me.

"You have to." I said with new vehemence. "You have to...."

She rolled over, tucking her head beneath my chin. "I'm not fit to fight anything. Carlisle doesn't think my body can take the stress. I feel so weak....maybe it's better if I just..."

Crushing her body against mine, I muffled her words into my chest. I wouldn't hear it. I couldn't. I refused to lose her. "Don't say that. Don't. You can do this, you can get through this. Carlisle said the first few months are the hardest, that you just have to adjust. We just have to get you in the clear...."

"And then what?" She asked, "What if I'm in the clear, out of the red, what ever. I still have to live with it, forever. I don't think I can do that...I'm not strong enough."

I cupped her face, brushing away the stray tears, "You're the strongest person I know, Bella."

**Edward POV ( the shit shall hit the fan, my friend, the shit shall hit the fan.)**

I stared at the dirty green door with the poorly painted number seven painted on it. It didn't even have a window. It was just a room. I despertly hoped it had it's own bathroom, because any thought otherwise was to sick to contemplate. This was they type of seedy motel you rent by the hour. I gaged.

I could bribe the portly office woman into giving me the key. Indeed, I could probably just flirt a little, lay on the dazzling charm. The idea made me feel ill. I'd probably be to distracted by her mustache.

And to, I felt that a dramatic entrance was necessary.

I kicked in the door.

He was on his feet in seconds, bleary eyed from sleep. He was fast, but I was faster. I watched his body tremble, the agony in his face obvious. His thoughts were a jumble of _'What the fuck!? Leech!? No! No! No!'_

He didn't stand a chance.

He burst into a fit of fur and snarls, leaving a trembling mess of werewolf before me, teeth bared, eyes burning with fire. I could hear the onslaught of voices in his head as his pack noticed his presence.

_'Sam?'_

_ 'Sam!'_

_ 'Sam!?'_

And as fast as it happened, he was human again, laying in a pile of his shredded clothes. He stood, no sense of modesty denting his ferocity. I was a hundred something vampire, his blatant nudity had no effect on me. I set the package I had brought with me beside the door, waiting for his eventual attack.

"You!" He growled, his voice shaking with the possibility of another phase, "Get out."

"Calm yourself, wolf." I said, motionlessly, "I've come to take you back."

He growled and paced, "Why would I go with you? I should kill you where you stand."

I had no doubt that he could kill me where I stood, and it was only encouraged by his sheer and blinding hatred of me. Fair enough, I earned that. That's why I was here, wasn't it.

"I'm taking you back to Forks. Your needed."

His head snapped up, "But I am not wanted! Go back to your Bella. The pack doesn't need me, they have Jacob, rightful heir. I have nothing."

"I apologize." I said, before his head snaps up again. The thought of action had barely flittered through his head before he was on me, tearing at my limbs, giant fucking Indian desperate to incinerate me. "Again, I am sorry." I manage to say, pulling the dart gun from my pocket. Easily, I flung him across the room. The bed side table made a rather impressive crunch where he hit it, falling to the floor. He was back on his feet, ready to re-pounce when the dart sank into his thigh.

"Whaa?" He managed to say, as the tranquilizer spread through his system. "Be...Bella..."

He fell to his knees, and then on his face, eyes flickering. He wasn't exactly asleep, but rather in an extended state of lethargy. "I'll take you to Bella. I apologize for the extremity of my measures, Sam Uley, but I could not have you phasing in my car. When you are...well again, I will explain things. You pull this shit again, and I will knock your ass out and dump you in my trunk till we get back to Forks, without one snippet of explanation."

"Ash hull." He slurred, pushing feebly at my foot. I picked up the package, freeing the contents. I may have little problems with giant naked Indians strutting around in a fury, but his ball sack wasn't touching my upholstery.

"Yes, yes, I'm an ass hole." I said absently, sitting him up against the bed. I worked the button up over his broad shoulders first. The pants were next, and much more of a struggle. I wondered idly why any one would bother re-dressing a drunk if it was this difficult. I threw him on the bed, hiking the dark wash jeans up to his knees. From there, it was a struggle, pulling his limp upper body over my shoulder, and pulling the jeans up over his waist. I wasn't fucking with under things. He could go commando, I had half a notion to tie him up naked and throw him in my trunk for hitting me.

After a pair of clean socks, and his own boots, I stepped back to inspect my work. It was a good thing the gigantic bastard took a shower, I didn't like the prospects of sticking his stinky ass in my car. And I certainly wouldn't have showered him. Even I have my limits.

I left the shit clothes where they fell, throwing the big bastard over my shoulder. I dumped him into the passenger seat, pulling the seat belt over his lap with a click. In a blur I was in my own seat and on the high way, leaving the shitty motel behind us. He'd have to send some one for his car, of course, but those problems would be dealt with accordingly.

For now, I just needed to get the dumb ass home.

I gave him two hours of silence to collect his thoughts and regain some control over his limps. Not all the control, mind you, but enough. He was far to drugged to think about phasing, and I was pretty sure that was the last thing he wanted. The ten seconds of frantic wolf-mind had been enough for him, if I was correct.

I sensed his awaking as his thoughts became more violent and angry. "Yes, I imagine you want answers now."

"Lemme guh." He slurred further, hands scrabbling at the car handle. Apparently he was unaware of the cars whipping behind us as I pushed one-ten down the free way.

"I will not be letting you go." I said sternly, "You are an idiot. I'm sorry I kissed your wife, but in my defense, I didn't know she was taken. If it matters, she was hardly receptive."

"Push yoway." He managed, flopping his head onto his shoulder to fix me with a weak stare.

I sighed, "She didn't push me away, but that is the nature of a vampire isn't it. We weaken defenses. And anyway, eventually she did, but I am going to assume you were gone by then."

"Sh'did?" He asked, eyes narrowing further.

"She did. Then she screamed at me, showed me her mark, and told me she was Bella Uley now and that I needed to leave." I explained to him carefully, watching him as he flexed his hands into fists.

"Bla Yew-lee." He muttered, looking out the window now.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Bella Uley. I didn't know, alright? And now she's sick because your to much of an ass hole. Don't you feel it in the bond? Don't you know?"

He stiffened, as realization set in, "Tha yew changed hur."

"Changed her?" I asked, my voice raising an octave, "I have never in my life ever planned to change her. Even when she was mine." That got a growl. "Why would you think that?"

He breathed slowly, lifting his hand carefully. He was regaining control, in bits. "Ben sick." He paused, lifting his head carefully, "Maybe dying."

"You thought you were dying?" I asked sharply, sifting through his current thoughts. I saw it all, the bloody dreams, the puking, the shaking. The life drifting from his insides out. I saw the hallucinations, and the things that followed, things I wished I didn't see. I saw...oh god.

"You die...if your mate dies, right?" I asked cautiously. "Thats why you though I changed her, because she'd technically be dead. Thats why you were...you're dying."

"Yes." He said, sharply.

"That can't be good."

We had to get back. We had to get to Bella

* * *

**A/N So this chapter was short. Only 5,000 words. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think of Edwards POV. He won't have a say often, but I felt it was necessary. Oh, and I should note, Edward doesn't know Bella is sick, or what his dad said. Sam is up next, and let me tell you. He is angry. **

**Oh and oh! oh! Did any one catch the Lisence plate numbers? Whisky Tango Foxtrot? WTF? That there is for my girl catonspeed.**


	25. The biggest tool in the box is a Sam

**A/N Okay, I JUST wrote this. So it may be a little rough. Forgive me, but I wanted to make good on my promise, that you would get a chapter on this, the 24th. Now, there are only 10 minutes left of Feburary 24th, so I must work fast. **

**P.S. Check out my Bella/Paul story Foreign Territory, if you haven't already!**

**And add me on Twitter for updates and random shit I post! It's_ lifelesslyndsey_**

**Only one more chapter to go after this! Oh noes!**

**Bella POV**

I wasn't well, that was for sure. But Carlisle was an excellent doctor full of remedies and treatments. Antibiotics, macrobiotic diets, injections, tests, fluids, pills, vitamins, scans. You name it, I had it. My hair was still falling out, and I wasn't gaining any of my weight back. My bones were brittle, and my skin was pallid. I was tired, exhausted, bed ridden and bitchy. But, as it were, I was quite alive.

Sleep came easy these days, even without the trance of Jasper. Some nights I didn't dream at all, and others, well, others I woke up sweaty and wet, and the two had no correlation what so ever.

I dreamed of hands, rough and calloused, skating down my ribs, thumbs resting at the bones of my hips. Kisses fell like fluttering butterflies down my abdomen, a sneaky tongue darting out to taste my navel. Teeth grazed my nipples, skittered across my collar bone. I could almost feel the warm length pressing incessantly against my stomach, as my mouth was kissed breathlessly, tasted and explored. The mouth would move, to lick behind my ear, strong fingers gathering my hair, to expose my neck, to nibble on the scar that marked me.

I dreamed of a hand on my hip, smoothing my side, cupping my bottom, fingers darting daringly along my crack, brushing places that made me blush. Even in my dreams, he was an ass-man.

There was something painful, something hungry in the way I dreamed, where kisses devoured, and fingers were frantic. The pleasure was almost tangible, but yet, non existent, and my body seemed to know this .

But I savored every second of it, every inch of sweating flesh that wasn't real anywhere but in my mind. I touched places I hadn't touched in months, with mouths and tongue and teeth. And beneath the almost-pleasure was an underlying pain, a pain that came with knowledge that this was just a dream, and those hands wouldn't touch me, hadn't touched me, in so long I had forgotten there warmth.

I woke up wet, and panting, hauling my ass out of bed and to the shower. Jacob would throw a fit of course. But I didn't really want to be around any mythical beast with super sensitive sensory, that with one breath would know I'd soaked myself in my sleep. Being a pathetic invalid was really enough.

When my dreams were not of the delicious and dark nature, I was plagued with lucid, colorful images of what could have been. What might have been. Some nights, I had nightmares, and I saw myself, sprawled out on my back, neck punctured, two rivets of blood trickling down my throat.

Nightmares, I told myself, for even on my death bed, I'd never choose immortality. Not now.

I woke with a start, staring at the face of three eager man-boys, tall, tan and shirtless. There faces were full of trepidation and hope, and I wondered what it was that had them hopping like fools at the end of my sick bed.

"What?" I half groaned, half snapped, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with the heel of my hands. My I.V. wobbled with the pull of my arm, the medical tape pulling the skin at the juncture of my elbow, red spotted cotton securing the needle sunk in my flesh.

Embry deftly caught the I.V. Absently adjusting the tubes around my arm without a second thought. These things had become second nature to my boys. "Sam phased." He said slowly, as to not startle me with words I wasn't sure I had even heard correctly.

"What?" I repeated, this time without the gravel of sleep, or grumble of irritation. I spoke with hesitation, with surprise, and even, with hope.

"Sam," Paul repeated, "He phased."

I gulp back a breath of air, feeling it settle painfully in my lungs. "Oh," I say, blinking, "Holy shit. Did he say anything? What did you tell him? Is he coming back? Where is he! Is he okay!?" My questions are fired off like bullets from an AK, and it takes strong, warm hands to sooth the panic rising I me.

Quill grabs my arm gently, his thumb making soothing circles against my skin. "It was only a flash, we couldn't say much, and he said nothing. But he was angry, very angry. We...he said something about Forks, or rather thought it. It might mean he's coming back."

"But why would he be angry?" I asked, looking up at my boys with pleading eyes. They shook there heads, but Embry paused, his nose wrinkling slightly. "What? What is it? What do you know?"

Biting his lip, Embry raked his hands through his hair, obviously unsure of how to continue, "Well, we didn't see anything, but...we think he might have been with a vampire."

I blinked, then sputtered, gaping like a dropped goldfish. "Where the hell is Edward Cullen?"

** Edward POV**

** I felt the need to quickly instigate a no liquids-for-the-werewolf-rule after one lengthy, and not to mention awkward bathroom break. I had no designs to prop a six foot something, two hundred pound mass of muscle up while he attempted to get a grip on his freakishly large horse cock. There were just some things I didn't need to review. My mind was far to capable of thinking of multiple things at a time. So while I held up the husband of the love of my life, I was silently wondering how the fuck that fit in her. I apparently have no control over the things I think, and I am quite disgusted with myself, thank you so very fucking much. **

After awkwardly zipping up Sam's jeans after he stumbled to tuck himself back, I hauled the beast back into the car. He could piss himself if he had to go again, I'd have the upholstery professionally cleaned. We were not doing that again. God forbid he need to shit, there were just some human functions I really didn't fucking miss.

The trip, after a game of hostile and awkward question and answer, was quiet. Sam was contemplative, wallowing in his guilt and self-pity for being a flighty jack ass. Sure, I had played my part, but it was played in ignorance. Yeah, she had said no, but I had never been one to listen, and I was paying my penitence now, as I not?

I most certainly fucking was.

We hit Vancouver in a timely fashion, and I know we are only a little more then four hours from Forks. Besides the whispering winds blowing past my car as I floor it down the express way, my trip was commentated by the disturbing mental images of my untimely demise. Sam, if nothing else, is a creative little fucker, I'll give him that.

I was preoccupied with thoughts of Bella. If Sam had believed her dead for strain of the Imprint, that did not bode well for her. I knew through my brothers that she wasn't well, but I hadn't imagined she'd be dying. I quietly cataloged her array of symptoms, using my mass of medical knowledge to form prognoses as I went. Hair loss, weight loss, vomiting, bloody noses, loss of coordination, loss of appetite, lethargy, fainting, nigh sweats. It could have been a number of things. Cancer of course, leukemia maybe, various blood disorders, and wouldn't that be ironic, Lupus, maybe, but when is is ever Lupus? Then there was Hodgkin Lymphoma, maybe, but that seemed a stretch. There was just no way to tell, but surely my father would be taking care of her. Perhaps with the return of Sam, she would be strong enough to fight what ever was killing her.

He was dreaming of her again, of skin and sweat and moans. God, it was torture of the most twisted kind. The kind I'd almost welcome, because I knew my hands would never touch her that way, never caress or kiss her, never taste the sweat collected in the divot of her navel. As I have said before, Sam was a creative man, with apparently wandering hands. His mind painted pictures I could almost feel, as if it were my hands smoothing across the swell of her ass, fingers dipping where I would have never dared. Those things were just not done, by me anyway.

He kissed down her sternum, biting her flesh in erratic patterns as if to prove a point. As if his subconscious dream mind wanted to remind me, _'hey, look, look what I can do!' _as he bit the soft flesh of her inner thigh. My mouth pooled with venom, having never kissed Bella there, but knowing of a very important artery, femoral artery, that would beneath just beneath the surface. Gods, I truly was a monster. I swallowed back the bitter sweet fluid, desperate to ignore his intense dream. He might as well have been screaming, for all that I could not block it out.

Apparently, Bella can do things with her mouth that I hadn't given much thought too. And I cannot say that I would ever enjoy any kind of teeth-play _there_, of all places. Sams own internal comparison was that of the Hoover fucking damn, and I speculated as to whether he swore as colorfully in real life. He was certainly a vocal fellow, enough so that if I were alive, I'd be blushing like an the virgin that I was. And that it was Bella did not help, for I had never envisioned my first glimpse of her face contorted in ecstasy, head thrown back, mouth open, back arched....would be in the dream of a mother fucking werewolf so hopped up on tranq's he couldn't shake his own dick if need be.,

I groaned in disgust as his very real erection became apparent, snaking down his legs like a lost flash light. Never in my many years has I cursed the vampiric ability to use one's entire mind as easy as blinking or breathing. I focused on the road with all I had, and yet, my mind cataloged every inch he grew, causing venom to gurgle up in my throat and gag me. There were just thing I never wanted to know, like the dick size of my ex girlfriends new husband. I am well endowed, well above average, and sadly unused. However, Sam has a fucking horse cock. It can only be compensation for what nature has inflicted upon him. The Quillete Wolves were large on a whole, and apparently they had cocks to match.

Had I been a lesser man, I would have felt insignificant in comparison. However, I was confident in myself, and it wasn't as if my cock got used for much anyway. God all fucking mighty, it took a mutant fucking werewolf to make me question saving my virtue. I'm damned anyway , am I not. Perhaps I should buck the fuck up and enjoy it. He was certainly enjoying his abnormalities.

I winced as his dream self, kissed along her jaw, brushing the hair from her throat to work the skin of her neck, licking down the marred, scarred flesh. I knew in an instant through his thoughts that it would be arm to the touch, and smelled of him. And apparently, it was incredibly sensitive, for dream Bella moaned out his name, her fingers burying themselves in his hair in a way they never did mine.

Sweet, torture, how I cannot decide weather I am deserving or not so.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, appalled at my bodies natural reaction as his dream self slid home, sinking into Bella like a coming. The way he imagined, the way he dreamed, imparted near feelings, and my own dick nearly cried in frustration. I was no empath, but if this was what Jasper had to deal with, I did not pity the man. His dream self cupped Bella at the knee, slamming into her tiny frame with a force that has she been real, and not a dream, would have surely broke her...right?

To my sick interest, Dream-Bella shuddered, legs clamping around him, and I could tell he was about to make a mess of himself one foot away from me and in my car. Better to save the embarrassment, or another trip to the bathroom, I had every intention of waking the fucker up. I fumbled with the black, zippered pouch seated on the center console, uncapping a fresh needle between my teeth with a soft click.

** Sam POV**

The sick sinking of medical steel plunging it's way through both my jeans and the aching muscles of my thigh woke me. As the needle was withdrawn, I hissed, the slow burn of medication spreading beneath my skin. Worst of all, it fucking itched like crazy. I looked down wearily, noticing with a wince that the indentation from the needle was dangerously close to my slow wilting erection. I didn't have it in me to be embarrassed, who can really control there dreams. However, I did have it in me to be furious.

In my sleepy haze, I briefly forgot that it wasn't entirely necessary to voice my disgust or opinion, but my mouth wanted to move, and so it did. "Bastard." I managed, glaring weakly. Did the fucker not know that I used my junk on the regular, or at least I had before this big fucking mess?

And what the fuck was I doing hard anyway? Blurred memories of an incomplete dream danced behind my eyes, taunting me on the cusp of reality. And I wondered when my dreams became memories, and my memories became dreams.

_Where are we?_ I thought pointedly,

"A little past Vancouver now. I'd say another three hours and we'll be in La Push. I've already times it with Alice, and she'll have Jasper home just as we hit the boarder. We create a nice little distraction to draw the wolves from there mothering den, and you make your break for Bella. Talk fast Sam, because they will be on your heels. Paws. What ever."

_ And what would this diversion be? _ I questioned, wondering what it was I would say to Bella when I saw her. How could I profess my total appalling abandonment and general dish headedness.

Cullen snorted, "Me dumb-ass. They won't know your back, so what the hell would I be doing in La Push with a furry little escort. I lead them on a little chase, I don't know, around La Push and back to the Bakery, where I confess that I did in fact have myself a barking entering, in the form of one absent Sam Uley."

_ And this will work?_ I ask sceptically, weakly lifting one brow in what I deeply wished was some form of sneer. No doubt I looked like a drugged up bitch, drooling like an idiot, with a half-stiffy and an urge to growl. Yeah, Sam Uley, Bad Ass extraordinaire.

Cullen scoffed, waving his hand flippantly, and dismissing my latter thoughts, "Of course it will work. And if it doesn't, well that really isn't my problem is it? I found you. I got you to La Push, I really feel as if I could leave you on the boarder, and my conscious sing clean. However, I will go out of my way to make sure Bella see's you first. And if she doesn't, well, you wolves heal fast right? And you still have the whole alpha thing going on, most likely."

Comforting, I snort, turning to look out the window once more, to further contemplate what I would say, if anything, to redeem myself. I was always an unworthy bastard, and boy did I know how to dig the hole deeper.

***insert squiggly line time warp to the near future by three hours.***

With every rotation of the tires on Cullen-boys gay ass Volvo, more weight crushed down on my chest. I didn't even have the benefit of drugs anymore, my mind and body clear as crystal and fully functioning. The boarder, I could feel it in my skin as we passed it, sending shivers down my spine. The anger was a heady thing, as the rain poured down, lightning striking trees, slitting both bark and air. And being that I was a mythical fucking creature myself, I could not discredit our old legends. When the winds whip, or however it went, I wasn't really fucking sure. What I was sure of, what I truly I believed, was that, in fact, the Ancestors were furious.

At me.

Well, fuck.

Cullen parked his car by the beach, a quarter mile from the apartment. He dropped the keys in my hand, with a twisted smile. "Drive safe." Was all he said, as he threw open the door, ripping across the sand in nothing more then a blur, parting the wind where he trekked. I felt the vibration in the air, the shimmer against my skin as wolf after wolf took to the chase. He spread his scent swiftly, letting it carry down wind, till all the pack was on his heel.

I started the car with a heavy breath and a stream of cuss words. What the fuck was I suppose to do?

**Edward POV**

They were hot on my heels before I even hit the waters edge, the sound of snarls snapping behind me, and the swell of thought, shared and otherwise. I lead them through the rain, feeling it part before my speed. They were....they were vicious.

I heard the words in there head and knew I had underestimated the possibilities, leaving out one key fact. Bella.

I heard in there thoughts, the words injunction, arm, and rip him apart.

It was enough to keep me running.

**Bella POV**

Rain against the roof woke me, not that it was any time to be sleeping really. Naps are what people do, apparently, on bed rest. It was certainly what I spend most my time doing. I could hear the wind whistle, like a banshee in the night, screaming bloody fucking murder. The power was out, but that wasn't new. I tucked the flash light under my arm, and buried myself deeper into the blankets, blackness and shadows creeping across my room, nothing but scarce moonlight to illuminate me.

The bedroom door slammed open, and Jacob came to my side. "A leech just broke the boarder. He's running high tail along the beech. Smells like a Cullen." He said without preamble, well aware that I had no patience these days for chit chat.

It had to be Edward. The other Cullens wouldn't dare break the treaty, and from what Jasper had said, Edward had been missing for days. I had hoped....My shoulder fell, no doubt, and I knew he could see them even without the gift of light. I had thought....well, I had thought Edward had went to get Sam, but apparently, I was wrong. No, instead he was busy harassing my boys.

"Who ever it is, grab and arm, and send the rest on his way. When the leech is ready to explain, he can come claim his limb." I said darkly, sparing no patience for Edward. He had been hiding like a little bitch these past weeks, to cowardly to admit his fault. If he was brave enough to break my amendment, he could take it up with me personally.

"Blood thirsty Bella," Jacob teased, "it's a good look for you, sugar. One arm, and the rest we take back to Mommy and Daddy Cullen. Is that an official injunction?"

Smiling lightly, I nodded, "It is. Let him know that when he wants it back, all he need is ask. Me."

Jacob laughed once more, before bolting out the door. Soon the howls mingled with the wind, echoing though the night. I could only laugh to myself that while the residents of La Push slept soundly in there beds, there was a man hunt between mythical creatures tearing up there town.

I couldn't remember when it was that I fell asleep, but I woke suddenly, bolting upright in bed. My hand flew to my chest, the underlying ache that had become second nature to me, seemed to fade, like a rubber band let loose slowly.

"Sam." I breathed the name for the first time in ages.

Even as I spoke lightning flashed, cracking loudly and illuminating the room. And I saw him, there, at the bed room door, if only for a moment. I didn't need to see him, to know he was there, I could feel it humming in my blood.

"Sam." I said more loudly, feeling the foot steps vibrate against the floor. "Come here."

The bed dipped, one knee, then the other, and a rough hand cupped my cheek. "Bella...."

That voice, the voice in my dreams, how I had longed to hear it, even as nothing but a whisper. His voice caressed my name more gently then his hands caressed my skin, and I knew int hat instant I'd forgive him anything because he was home.

"You came back." I murmured against his palm, wondering why it was he wasn't kissing me, holding me, touching me, something!

"I shouldn't have left," He whispered, letting his hand tangle in my hair, his thumb brushing his mark, our mark, gently. "I should have never left you, Bella."

I tilted my head, wishing to all his Gods and mine that he would shut the fuck up and kiss me, "Doesn't matter. You're home now."

"Home." He repeated, leaning forward, nothing but his hand on my neck kissing me, until....until his lips were on mine, uncertain and yielding. I pressed forward, tangling my own hands in his hair, and fell into him, and into the world all over again. I felt the magic, and that's what it was, because there was no other explanation, of the imprint set over me once more and gasped into his mouth. The warmth I had missed for so many months filled me, and even if I couldn't see him, I knew he was looking into my eyes.

"Bella..." He murmured, his lips still against mine, as the lights flickered on, causing us to both cringe as our eyes adjusted.

I looked up at him from the bed, where he knelt between my knees. I was a mess, I was sure of it. But he wasn't looking at my face, no, not at all. His honey eyes were wide, his hand held out hesitant, as if he wished to touch, but wasn't sure if he should. I grabbed his hand in mine, and pressed it to my stomach, watching the hesitant smile on his face grow into a full out grin, and I knew everything would be okay.

**Sam POV**

I had sensed something different, not bad, but just more, even as I approched Bella. I should have known that she'd forgive me, but I had not given myself the chance to hope. But she was Bella, and it was her nature. Nothing needed to be said, but her eyes screamed shut up and kiss me already. And I did, with months worth of longing, but even in the pulse of her kiss I could feel it.

What the fuck was it?

As if to answer my question, the lights flickered brightly, blinding me momentarily. And as I looked down at Bella once more, I couldn't help but double take. What the fuck? Kneeling between her legs, I looked down at Bella, in her little sleep shorts. She was smiling, and I wanted to look, wanted to remember that brilliant smile of hers, but I couldn't look away. Her little rounded belly poked out the hem of her top, looking foreign on her emaciated body. That's what that was then, a pulse, a little tiny heart beat that pounded like a humming bird inside my Bella. I hadn't realized I was reaching out until she grabbed my hand and held it to her, and I felt it.

I felt our baby.

Well fucking shit, I was an even bigger tool then I thought.

_

* * *

_

_**A/N That's right, as many of you guessed, was preggers! Pregnancy, as some of you may know, can cause weight loss, hair loss, nose bleeds, nausea, fevers, tremors, fainting, vertigo, sweats and lucid dreams. We got our Sam and Bella back! Next chapter, we find out what happened to Edward lol. I can't help it, he must lose a limb in every fic I write. **_


	26. Leave it where it fucking lays THE END

**Word Count 5,661**

**A/N *shifty eyes* No one kill me alright? Yeah, I know. It's been a while. But the ending...well writing the ending was so....final. My brain didn't want me to do it, wouldn't give me any ideas. So I would add like...a hundred words and be like ....fuck what next? But the ending must come, and come it has. I will warn you now, for those you who are familiar with my other stories, I may have recycled an idea. It just worked with the story line, okay? No hazing. You know you love me. Yeah, and as a warning, there is a serious lemon in this chapter. I actually marked were, just in case some of you shouldn't, or don't want to read them! **

**Previously on AF**

_**Sam POV**_

_I had sensed something different, not bad, but just more, even as I approached Bella. I should have known that she'd forgive me, but I had not given myself the chance to hope. But she was Bella, and it was her nature. Nothing needed to be said, but her eyes screamed shut up and kiss me already. And I did, with months worth of longing, but even in the pulse of her kiss I could feel it._

_What the fuck was it?_

_As if to answer my question, the lights flickered brightly, blinding me momentarily. And as I looked down at Bella once more, I couldn't help but double take. What the fuck? Kneeling between her legs, I looked down at Bella, in her little sleep shorts. She was smiling, and I wanted to look, wanted to remember that brilliant smile of hers, but I couldn't look away. Her little rounded belly poked out the hem of her top, looking foreign on her emaciated body. That's what that was then, a pulse, a little tiny heart beat that pounded like a humming bird inside my Bella. I hadn't realized I was reaching out until she grabbed my hand and held it to her, and I felt it._

_I felt our baby._

_Well fucking shit, I was an even bigger tool then I thought._

**Bella POV**

"Stop!" I screamed, my voice rasping a little, from sleep. And such good sleep it was, while it lasted, curled in Sams arms. Till I was rudely fucking awoken by a pack of nearly rabid teenage-wolves. "No one touches Sam tonight. I just got him back and you won't fucking ruin that!"

"But Bella..." Jacob began, whining like a petulant little fuck. I quickly cut this shit off with a glare and a snap-point of my fingers. It was a move Sarah had taught me. Ain't no woman that could snap her fingers like Sam's momma.

"You. Shut the fuck up. You know how sick I've been. Tomorrow...." I sighed heavily, knowing what had to be done, but reluctant to do it, "Tomorrow he is all yours. You will not kill, maim, or permanently disfigure him in any way. But I understand that the Pack has a system of justice, and I will not break it. After tomorrow, you will all acknowledge Sam as your Alpha again."

"Bells---" Quil and Embry chimed together. The whole pack shifted uncomfortably, clearly not accepting of the demand. After all, it wasn't a fucking suggestion. I didn't want to be in charge of a bunch of emotional teen agers. . The one kid growing inside me was enough.

"No!" I growled, "No. Sam is your Alpha. I will always be there for you, just like you guys have been there for me. However, after tomorrow, you will accept him back into the pack, and consider him your leader. This situation will not now, nor ever, be thrown in his face. That is an order."

A unanimous shiver spread through the pack, and even Sam seemed effected by my embargo. It was magic, there was no other word for it, and it hung heavy in the air. They would obey. "Go now."

Paul stepped forward, a grin on his face as always, "What about Edwards arm?"

Stopping just short of falling back against the bed, I looked up at him, eyebrow quirked, "What about it?"

"What do you want us to do with it?" Jarred asked, peeking out from behind Paul. In his hands was a severed, but obviously angry right arm, grasping at anything in it's reach.

Sam startled beside me, "Oh shit. Give that back to him right now!" He demanded, and was not entirely un-smug by the same familiar shiver that rippled through his boys. Apparently, we were equals. Hmmm.

Laying a placating hand on his arm, I smiled, "He broke our treaty amendment, Sam."

Sam shook his head hard, "No he didn't. I was with him! Right up until the point that the pack chased him, and then they were with him. So he didn't break anything. He...he found me. he made me come back."

"What?"

Jacob sighed, shoulders dropping, "So the bastard went through with it. I guess we need to give it back then."

My head snapped up so fast it hurt, "You knew? You knew he was looking for Sam and you didn't tell me?"

Jacob shook his head, kneeling beside me, "I didn't want to get your hopes up, Bella. And I hadn't heard from him in weeks."

Glaring weakly, I sighed again, "You let me set a pack of wolves on him, you blood thirsty bastard. Take back his arm, apologize, and ask if he can meet with me tomorrow, when the Pack is with Sam."

Jacob bit his lip, nervously, "You won't have a wolf with you. Who will protect you if...."

"I'm still Alpha, Jacob. I am part of this pack. Edward won't hurt me, and if you like, you can have Collin and Brady come by. They shouldn't be part of...well, you know. They can escort Edward here, okay?"

"Fine." Jacob growled, clearly irritated. It was a cheap shot, but also an easy way to ensure they wouldn't spend all day kicking the shit out of Sam. Jacob would keep it short, if he was worried about me. And the fucker was always worried about me.

"Every one out, now. Take the arm back to Edward, do your rounds, and get some sleep. I'm fine." I assured them, "Out!"

**SAM POV**

"They are going to beat my ass," I said glumly, sinking into the bed beside Bella. She curled up into me instantly, twining our hands together against her stomach. Her skin was hot, even against mine, the steady beat of a humming-bird like heart thumping against my palm.

"You deserve it, you stupid bastard." Bella grumbled, then sighed, leaning her head back against my shoulder, "At least you know they kill, maim, or permanently disfigure you." She said, though the notion couldn't really be considered comforting.

"I know." I muttered, leaning down to breath in the scent of her hair. How the fuck had I gone so long without all this? It didn't even feel gay, the cuddly, misty eyed reunion of two lovers torn apart. It certainly fucking sounded gay, but it didn't feel gay at all. I'd be happily emasculated if it meant I could have this, this love, any time I wanted.

"I have to let them." She mumbled against my arm, "You understand, don't you?"

"Yes," I sighed, running my nose down her neck. The mark called to me, I wanted to sink my teeth into it again, taste her tainted blood. But I didn't.

"Do it." Bella whispered, baring her neck for me. She pulled the bulk of her hair over her shoulder, reaching back to cup my jaw.

The scar was hot, it was always hot, rougher then the skin around it. My teeth lined perfectly, parting the flesh beneath it with inhuman precision. My teeth were made to tear into steel flesh of vampires, Bella's skin parted like silk to scissors.

Like a rush of heat, the imprint surrounded us, and I hadn't realized I had felt so cold without it's presence. I felt bound once more, the urge to encompass Bella with every thing I was , and I found myself hauling her up into my lap, and crushing her against my body.

"Oh wow." She breathed against my chest, her rounded belly pressed against my. She had lost a lot of weight, and my guilt doubled. I was such a fucking douche bag for not trusting her enough to stay and talk. But talking had never been my fucking forte had it? Some habits could not be broken, and the guilt would probably always eat away at me.

"Wow indeed," I replied softly, leaning against the pillow, propped behind my back. I had been routinely tranquilized for the last several hours, and yet, I found that I was so damnably tired, I could hardly keep my eyes open.

*****impending lemon alert, avert your underage eyes now, please******

"Your really back," Bella wondered, sleepily, blindly groping around for a blanket. I sank down further on the bed as she hauled the covers over us, "When we wake up, I want sex."

Laughing, I buried my face into her neck, "Of course you do. It's mating season."

Her thin arms snaked around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. Instinctually, I curved myself round her belly, hands coming to rest on the small of her back. It seemed so strange to consider that our baby was lodged between us. It had to be the only thing keeping my dick from perking up at the mention of sex.

"I think it's a little late for that." She said against my skin, ending her sentence with a kiss against my shoulder. I felt her mouth spread into a smile against my flesh, peppering me with kisses. "Mmhm....but, I mean, who are we to deny nature?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, lost in the warmth of her mouth against me.

"Well, it is mating season," She murmured, kissing down my stomach, "We should mate."

Instantly my cock sprang to attention, "Can you, I mean....in your condition."

She looked up at me with a wry smile, "I'm pregnant, Sam, not dying. Any more, anyways." She continued, nipping down the contours of my abdomen, and even the pang of guilt could not over ride the desperate needy pleasure that rose up in side me.

Sly, slim fingers tugged at my jeans, and I didn't stop them, as I was freed from the burden of denim, my achingly hard dick springing up freely. "No boxers?" She asked, breathing across my erection.

"Eh...oh god....Edward dressed me when I passed out. He skipped that step." I stammered out, as she bit into my thigh, "Oh fuck."

"I'll have to thank him." She murmured, before licking a line up the underside of my cock, and suddenly I was enveloped in warm, wet heat. Good fucking hell, a blow job should never feel like a home coming, but this did, I was coming home, and I was damn near coming straight down Bella's throat. I held myself on the edge, not wanting this moment to end so soon, because lets fucking face it, it had been a while.

Bella's grasped the base of my cock, squeezing just enough to still an orgasm, and I thanked her with a forceful grunt, as she sucked back down, letting her teeth graze across the skin just enough to hurt so fucking good. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve her. And I certainly didn't deserve a fucking blow job. I wondered if I had said this thought out loud, because suddenly the warmth and the wet and the hot was gone, leaving nothing but a shockingly cold fucking breeze that had my nuts running north for the winter.

"Bella wha---" But the words were choked out of me as she slammed down on me without an ounce of prep work, wrapping me up in a tightness that could only be found between her legs. My girl just wanted to come, and apparently she was dragging me along for the ride. She was wet, soaking down my cock as she rode up and down me, the thin fabric of her tank top riding up her swollen belly. Her cheeks were flush, as she gripped my shoulders for leverage, and she was just so fucking beautiful it hurt to look at.

I gripped her hips tilting her backwards just so, to that angle that never failed to make her scream. She gasped, tossing her head back, the tips of her hair tickling my thighs as she rode me hard. The image of my cock sliding inside her was burned into me, like some sort of pivotal moment in my life like graduations and weddings, and all those important days. I ached for her, for this, for the scent of sweat and scent of sex and us.

Bella moaned, thighs clenching as I pivoted my hips, slamming upwards. One hand darted between her legs, and I groaned as she touched herself, body shaking against me, as I took over the movements. I needed her like I needed to breath, and my chest heaved as I slammed her little body down on me, balls tightening with the impending force of orgasm, and dammit if I was going to cum, she was coming with me.

_"Oh Sam...._" She breathed, and the sound of her moaning my name was still the most beautiful sound in the world, like mother fucking angels and trumpets and chirping birds, she was a fucking God send.

"Oh yes, please...don't...._Oh Sammy, don't stop._" Her words were fragmented between breaths, as I felt the familiar clench tighten around me to the point of pain, as she forced the orgasm out of me with her own, and we were coming, and we were coming, and coming and coming hard. We were coming home.

*****lemon over*****

We laid out sweat soaked and half naked, hair matted to our foreheads with sweat. Post-Fuck Bella was a beautiful Bella, but today she was glowing, vibrant with a light that shone

inside and out, and I realized that this was the culmination of bliss. Just Me and Bell and the baby between us.

"Your mother is going to be so pissed." Bella said after a fashion, once we were tucked up under the sheets, with every intention of sleeping.

And as if Bella had known something I did not, my mother barreled into the room. "Samuel." She growled out, sounding so much like a momma wolf that I cringed involuntarily behind Bella, hiding my face in her hair like the pussy I had become.

"Mom." I mumbled, peeking up from Bella's shaking shoulder. She was laughing, silently, but violently, against my neck. I wondered if the room still reeked of sex and sweat, and the dried up cum sticking to Bella's leg. Probably.

"Bella?" My mom spoke quietly, in a tone so reprimanding only a mother could accomplish it. I wondered when Bella would developed it, and feared for my unborn child.

"Yes, Sarah?" Bella asked lightly, peeking over her shoulder. "What can I do for you?"

"Get off my son."

Bella snorted, "Oh right, of course."

Instantly, I pinned her to me, "Please don't." I mumbled, when all I could think was _pansy, pansy, pansy. _However, Bella did not listen, but promptly pried herself from my person, and plopped down beside me, all the while keeping our naked lower halves well hidden behind the thin cotton sheet.

"He's all yours Sarah." She said amicably, leaning against the head board, and my mother was on me in an instant with a hard, resounding slap across my face. I feared for her hand.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She sobbed, to my absolute fucking horror, a she pulled me into her arms, hot sticky tears sticking to my neck. Fuck, I was still half naked. "You left! You left me! Without a word, Sammy! I....I...don't. Oh lord, please don't ever do that to me again."

I cringed beneath the avalanche of guilt my mother had just snowed upon me. Which I deserved of course, but damn how much can a man handle? "Momma! Momma," I shook her a little to snap her out of the loop she was pulling me though, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? Never again." I promised, letting her cry against me. Bella's hand slipped into mine, a binding, blinding force keeping me solid when I was sure I'd fall apart. But even with the fucking guilt, and the fear, and the impending ass kicking, I was just happy to be home.

**FOUR MONTHS FORWARD**

Animals. All of them. Couldn't a women get a second of peace around here? Apparently not. I was the size of a goddamn beach ball, with a living squirming thing inside me, and my back was killing me and my ankles were swollen. And all I wanted to do was sit the fuck down and eat a fucking grilled cheese. But no, my couch was covered in sweaty, over sized teenagers on there Summer vacation, with no where to go but my house. At least Sam was putting them to use. Frantically, I might add. We'd have the most baby proofed house ever. And the nursery! I didn't doubt I'd have the most pimped out nursery, between the Vampires and the Pack, by the time the baby was born. Which should be soon, I thought, just two more months. But I couldn't breath through the cluster fuck of construction and noise. I understood, sort of. But it seemed like Sam was nesting a lot harder then me. I just wanted them to all shut the fuck up. And where the fuck was my sandwich?

Quill and Embry had rented out the apartment above the bakery. How them to boys were going to live in such a small place was a question to us all. then again, they were all but joined at the hip. Embry wasn't imprinted, and Quill just had Claire, so maybe it would work. Sam had found a little house tucked away in the woods, with flower boxes, a stone walk way, and a front porch with matching weathered rocking chairs. I smiled and called it adorable. He put on his best 'gruff man face'. It was ours. Our home.

When Sam had come to me at last in the middle of the night, I didn't have it in me to be angry. Was I ever really angry? I was just relieved to feel his chest beneath my cheek when we slept. I missed him. The boys though, they weren't so soft, and they tore into him something fierce. He was deposited on my door step with four broken ribs, a fractured jaw, a concussion, and a chunk missing out of his left thigh that left a scar long after it healed. Carlisle patched him up good, and three days later Jacob came, with a trail of werewolves behind him. A handshake and a hug was all it took, to put this behind us. The pain of it would always linger, I thought, but we were above the pettiness it would take to berate him for it for the rest of his life. We were a family, and that meant forgiveness.

"Charlie?" I called out, tossing my purse on the kitchen table, "Dad?"

I noticed a note pinned to the fridge, written on the back of a diner receipt, in messy familiar scrawl.

_B-_

_Down at the station, call me if you need anything, Bells! Bread and cheese in the fridge. Don't go into labor in my good chair. Love you -C_

I laughed, pulling out the things out of fridge. I could always count on Charlie. The butter was sizzling in the pan when I heard a knock at the back door. No Peace. No fucking peace. I was surprised I was allowed to wipe my own ass most days.

"Come in Edward!" I grumbled, not even bothering to turn around. "What brings you to this neck of the woods? Surely you weren't visiting Charlie?" No fucking doubt about that. My dad hated Edward with such a heated passion, it could scorch the sun.

"Smelled you." He replied, leaning against the counter, "Should you really be alone? I mean, I know your healthier now that Sam is back bu----b "

"I am not an invalid!" I snapped, rubbing my temples. He pried the spatula from my hands gently, nudging me into a chair, "I just needed some space. I'm not so close to my due date that I can't spend a moment alone."

"Sorry. You know I worry," He grinned, flipping the bread once it was golden brown, "Old habits die hard I guess. The family working on the house today?"

"Yes. You'd think that Emmet had never handled power tools. He and Jasper spend more time fixing the things he's broken, then fixing anything at all." I grumbled, handing my head in my hands. "It's nice of them to help though. Rosie, she's actually pretty handy. And she can keep Emmet in line Though she's more of a distraction to the younger pups. I think Collin and Brady have enough in the wank bank for a life time." I added, just for the pleasure of watching Edward grimace in distaste. And he did not disappoint.

"She's excited about the baby, I think. No offense to you or anything, but she doesn't care who's baby it is. She just wants a baby around. Something soft and cuddly and all that. The woman only thinks with her ovaries." Edward replied, gingerly sniffing my fathers half carton of milk, before returning it to the fridge with a grimace, "Water? Sprite? Lemonade? "

"Sprite, please. Lemonade gives me heart burn. Hey, if it means a ready and available baby sitter, then I'm not complaining. I mean, who could I trust more then Rosalie? She can even fend of Alice, and thats saying something. Plus, if she can handle Emmett, she can handle a baby." I said, chomping down on the half of the golden deliciousness he had only just sat before me. "I was surprised Sam amended the clause, you know. What ever you said to him, it must have hit home."

He handed me the glass, before taking a seat beside me. "I think he felt like he owed them, you know, for taking care of you. For being there when he wasn't. Sams's not a bad guy."

"You! Oh my goodness! You like him." I grinned, "Awe! Bromance! You like him because he's a broody, moody little bastard just like you. Your like to broody, emo peas in a pod. How did I not see this before?"

"Eat your sandwich." He snapped, glaring weakly at me. "I said he wasn't a bad guy. Yeah, we get along alright. What do you want me to say? I love him and I want to have his babies? I think you beat me to it."

"Yeah," I rubbed my stomach absently, "Who knew weeks of abandonment, pain, torment, and a baby could broker peace between mythological enemies? OH!"

"What? What? What is it?" Edward was up and out of his chair in an instant, kneeling beside me, amber eyes darting about assessing for injury.

"Ah, fuck. Just a cramp. My back's killing me. This baby is killing me." I grumbled, "Uh, Edward, you can get up now."

"Bella," He said slowly, "Did you spill your sprite?"

I looked at the still full glass of bubbling clear liquid, then back to him, with an expression that I was sure showed I thought he was an idiot, "Uh no."

"I think your water broke." He grimaced, closing his eyes.

I looked down sharply to where he was kneeling, and sure enough, the floor was wet. Had my body become so foreign to me that I did not notice the sudden expulsion of liquid from my most important orifice? Apparently fucking so. This shit was not right. Straight out of sci-fi, I half expected to give birth to a squid-monster.

"Oh!" I gasped, "Fucking hell. I'm in labor! Am I in labor? Jesus Christ. Call some one...fuck..fuck...what do I do? It's to soon. It has to stay in. I know baby's can't tell time, but really, he's to early." I rambled, panicked, staring up at Edward, who was staring at the wet patches on the knees of his pleated Khakis, from where my ....fluid....had touched him.

"Uh...um....fuck." He rambled, "Have you been in pain today? Any back aches, sharp pinching?"

"Um....my back started hurting this morning." I noted quietly, not meeting his eye. I was about to get the infamous Dr. Cullen Lecture, I could tell. Edward was making the same pinched expression Carlisle made right before he yelled at me.

"And you didn't call Carlisle?!" Edward bellowed, "Why? You know that every detail is important in your third trimester! You know this! What were you thinking!?"

I growled, "I was thinking that it was probably the twenty pounds I'm carrying out front, you stupid jack ass! Oh! Oh god!" I hissed, clenching the table.

His face softened immediately, "Your contractions are a minute apart. You must have been in serious pain, Bella, why didn't you say something? Oh, because it's you!"

"What the fuck does that mean?" I snapped.

"You never complain! You never say anything, you just suffer in silence!" He growled, "Come on, we have to get you to the hospital."

"No!" I screamed in a panic, "I have to have my baby in La Push. I have to. Call your dad, he can meet us there! Oh fuck, oh god, make it stop!" I was crying now, through the pain. Some how my hand had found Edwards, clenching against the steel skin with all my feeble might.

"Give me your keys, then I'm driving." Edward demanded, snatching up my purse.

"I didn't drive." I breathed through another contraction, "Sue dropped me off. Sam didn't want me driving, and Charlie was suppose to be here! Oh hell, oh hell..."

"That one was thirty seconds apart," Edward said seriously, "Your going to have to have your baby here, Bella."

"No! I can't! I have to have it in La Push! It's to early! It's to early, why is this happening, I can't have my baby now! Oh god, fuck!" I panted, breathing hard. The pain ripped through my body like nothing I had ever felt, though I would compare it to James teeth ripping into my wrist if I had to.

"I...I can carry you." Edward stammered, "It would be faster then a car anyways. We can cut through the woods straight to La Push, and one of he wolves will probably pick up our scents anyways, so that works."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for, you stupid bastard!" I snarled, trying to haul myself up to my feet. Pain shot through me, and I whimpered, "Just get me to La Push. Please, please..." But Edward wasn't listening, the bastard was on the phone.

"Jasper! Bella's in labor, I'm bringing her through the woods. Let Sam know, tell him to meet me. No time." The phone clicked shut and I found myself in his arms and out the door in a whirl of wind and colors.

The blur of green was as I remembered it, making me want to puke up the four bites of grilled cheese I had stomached. Edward held me gently, his face contorted in concentration, as he darted through the trees with precision only a Vampire had.

Suddenly the pain shifted, and I was sure I was dying, "Stop! Stop!" I cried, tears running down my face, "Oh God, I can't...I can't do this....fuck, Edward.....oh my fucking God!"

He slammed to a halt, "Your having the baby." He said suddenly, looking down at me in awe, "You can't have the baby yet!"

"I don't think I have a choice!"

"No, I mean...I think...fuck, just shut up. Can you stand?" He asked, propping me against the tree. I clung to the sharp bark, as the world spun around me. Red rivets of blood ran down my legs.

Suddenly I was on my back, on a soft leather jacket, legs spread, dress pushed up above my protruding stomach, "Your crowning," Edward said, and the disgust was evident in his face, "You have to push."

"Push...La Push! Am I in La Push? I have to have this baby in La Push!" I rambled, between the pain.

"Yes! We made it past the boarder, dammit Bella, you have to push! We have to get this baby out of you!" Edward demanded, and suddenly it was real, and I was really having a baby on the forest floor with Edward, my vampire ex-boyfriend. "Tuck your chin against your chest, and brace your feet against my knees. Push, come on!"

And I did, and it hurt, and I cried and cried and cried, "I can't do this!"

"You have too! Come on Bella, push, just a few more!" He coached, "Push!"

The next push tore me, I could feel it, almost hear it, and I let loose a blood curdling scream that sent the birds flying. Warm hands touched my face, but I couldn't open my eyes, it hurt to fucking much and why couldn't some one just rip me open and take it the fuck out? I couldn't do this. Wind ripped past me, whispering against my skin, and I shivered, as rain fell against my bare skin, cool against my sweat soaked fore head.

"Bella," That voice, it wasn't Edward, but Sam, his mouth pressed against my ear, "You've got to push, just once more, Edward said so." He promised, pressing kisses on my face, "Your doing so good. So good, come on Baby, one more."

And I did, and a cry ripped through the woods, a tiny gut-wrenching cry, and I looked between my own legs to see the strangest picture. Edward held my baby in his hands with wide eyes as he whispered, "It's a boy."

A boy.

Covered head to toe in blood. My blood. And other fluids that were, at one point, inside me. With a smile on my face, I passed the fuck out.

**Sam POV**

"Some one get the drill gun away from Emmett! We just painted in there! Just get him out of the nursery!" I bellowed, "Bull in a mother fucking china shop."

I hated it when Bella left. The pregnancy had been hard on us both, and I found myself more eager to protect my mate, and unborn cub. But I understood Bella needed room to breath, but watching her climb into Sue's car just made me nervous. At least the house was almost done. We finally had a proper home for our proper family.

"Sam, we gotta go!" Jasper said, gripping me by the arm, "Bella's in labor. Edwards got her, they're coming in through the woods. She's having the baby."

"Now?!" I hissed, to shocked to move.

"Yes now! Come on, we can meet them. She refused to go to the hospital, said she had to have the baby here."

"Yeah," I said absently, running behind him, "It's tradition." I mumbled, stumbling up the way.

He stared at me for a moment, before nodding his head as if to come to some sort of conclusion. The slap resonated loudly, and I found myself growling, the familiar shiver racing up my spine, "Thats it, you bastard. Phase! Come on, get angry, what ever, but we gotta go!"

I obeyed, snapping back with a growl, and suddenly I was on all fours racing through the woods. The scent of blood was as heavy as the dread in my heart, when I found her laying sprawled out between the oaks, screaming in agony. Edward was bloody up to the elbow, cooing encouragement to Bella.

"Good your here, get by her side, keep her awake. She's gotta push." He growled, fingers working up beneath the crowning head of my child. _My child_. "Do it! Come on. It's not like I'm fucking enjoying this! One more push and we should be good."

I kneeled beside her, pressing my hands to her face, as I spoke against her cheek, "Bella," I whispered, cupping her jaw as her lips trembled in pain, "You've got to push, just once more, Edward said so." I said, peppering her face with kisses. "Your doing so good. So good, come on Baby, one more."

After Bella passed out, Edward finished delivering the baby, and all the gross shit that comes afterwards. Needless to day, I did not cut the cord. But I did watch him rip it in half and tye it off.

He hesitated for a moment, looking at me and then at the disgusting glob of something that was once inside of Bella, "What do you want to do with the after birth?"

"The what? What do you mean what do I want to do with it? I want to pretend it doesn't exist." I groaned, looking away. I wasn't squeamish by any means, but there was only so much a man could take.

Edward grimaced too, covering up the slop with dirt and leaves, "It's....uh.....tradition, in some tribes, for the parents to eat it."

I gagged instantly, turning my head on the off chance that I did vomit, "Yeah will it's probably some sort of custom or tradition to leave it where it fucking lays. Like...I don't know...a peace offering to the Ancestors or some shit. Just...fuck...leave it."

"Yeah." He agreed, kicking more dirt on it, "Yeah...good idea..."

Carlisle saw to the baby, and to Bella, stitching her up and the what not. I had really seen enough of my wives temporarily deformed vagina for one day.

"They say it goes back." Edward assured me, as we sat outside Bella's bedroom. Baby Charlie slept in my arms peacefully, wrapped in a blanket knitted by Esme herself. Poppa Charlie himself sat smug in the other room, ready to forgive me for knocking up his daughter, if it meant his grandsons carried on his name. Truth be told, thats what I was going for.

Edward continued unperturbed," I mean...I don't really know...but...yeah. I don't see how you could come back from that."

"Are you trying to reassure me? Because your doing a shitty job." I growled, quieting at once, when Charlie stirred.

"I'm just saying....that had to be one of the most horrific things I have ever seen." Edward whispered with a grimace. Some how mutually watching the grossly horrific miracle of child birth had brought us closer together. Or maybe it was the fact we were the only two men to ever have there fingers up Bella. I'd like to think it was the first one.

"So. Whats this runts name?" Edward asked, poking at my breathing little bundle.

I glared at him, the smug bastard, "Like you don't fucking know. You've had to have heard it in some one's head."

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I just...I want to year you say it." He grinned, flashing a full set of his white, white teeth.

"Charlie....."I growled, glaring at the fucking leech that had some how ended up my friend, " _Edwardfuckinguley_. There I said it. Now shut up. It was Bella's idea. It was probably the drugs your dad gave her."

"What ever makes you sleep at night, Sammy boy." He said with a chuckle, slapping me on the back. We both fell silent, watching our families meld together in the little house, Vampires and Werewolves, and Humans, oh my. What a fucking sight we made. But this....this was Bella's family and some how it just made sense.

**The End.**

**A/N ** And that was that. The End.


End file.
